Solamente tu
by noone00
Summary: (Moderno AU) Jack "Frost" Overland, un chico malcriado que hace lo que le viene en gana y vive sin ningún reparo. Elsa Arendelle, una chica que cuida de sus dos hermanos menores, mientras guarda un secreto que la obligará a buscar su pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando dos vidas tan diferentes se encuentren? (Contendrá Lemon)
1. Prologo

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Jack Overland podía ser descrito como un chico malo, de pelo blanco, ojos azules y un cuerpo atlético. A sus 18 años, era un total irresponsable, viviendo de fiesta en fiesta, de mujer en mujer, consumiendo todo tipo de drogas y quebrantando la ley sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, por eso lo apodaban "Frost". Acababa de graduarse de la secundaria y, gracias a los contactos de su padre, un hombre de negocios muy poderoso en la ciudad, había conseguido un puesto en la Universidad más prestigiosa.

─Hey, Jack ─dijo su mejor amigo Hans ─¿Quieres un poco más? ─preguntó levantando una pequeña bolsa con una especie de polvillo.

─ ¡Claro que sí! ─respondió de manera altanera. Tomó la pequeña bolsa y de inmediato, gastó su contenido.

─ ¡No es justo, Jack! Debiste dejarnos un poco ─ se quejó Toothianna. Una chica castaña de ojos ámbar, muy atractiva y la novia de Jack

─No te preocupes, amor; podemos conseguir más, además, aun tenemos mucho alcohol ─ dijo despreocupadamente.

Se encontraban en un terreno baldío que les encantaba frecuentar. Eran altas horas de la noche y los muchachos parecían no importarles el hecho de que temprano en la mañana tendrían clases. Estaban cada vez más desinhibidos de sus acciones.

─Jack… ¿quieres ir a mi casa? Mis padres no están…─preguntó de manera sugerente.

─Ahora no…tengo una mejor idea en mente─ dijo Jack ─ ¿Les gustaría crear una gran llama? ─se notaba que estaba más que intoxicado por el alcohol y las sustancias alucinógenas que había consumido. Hans y Toothianna sonrieron de manera cómplice ─Ayúdenme a recoger algo de leña ─ los tres jóvenes recolectaron las pocas ramas que habían en el lugar y con ayuda de un encendedor, le prendieron fuego ─Aún no es suficiente ─dijo Jack. Caminó hasta el lugar donde minutos antes había estado sentados y tomo unas cuatro botellas de vodka. Le entregó una a Hans y otra su novia ─Primero yo… ¡a la una, a la dos y a las tres! ─lanzó la botella a la fogata, la cual al romperse, provocó una gran explosión al encontrarse el alcohol con la llama. Toothianna lanzó su botella y Hans la suya. El fuego se volvía cada vez más intenso y se propagaba con rapidez, pero a los chicos no parecía importarle, es más, era divertido ─ ¡La ultima! ─Jack la arrojó y de inmediato, el fuego comenzó a arder más.

─ ¡Esto está de lujo! ─gritó Hans eufórico, sin tener conciencia del daño que estaban provocando. Los minutos pasaban y el sentido común de los chicos aun no reaccionaba, hasta que oyeron unas sirenas muy familiares para ellos…

─ ¡Rayos!

* * *

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de la manera más silenciosa para no despertar a sus dos hermanos menores. Elsa Arendelle era la mayor de tres hermanos. A sus 18 años, tenía la patria potestad de sus dos hermanos menores, Anna de 16 y Brian de 5, ya que su madre había muerto un año atrás en un accidente de tránsito y su padre, los había abandonado poco tiempo después del nacimiento del pequeño Brian. Elsa era el sustento de hogar. Gracias a sus buenas calificaciones, había obtenido una beca para estudiar en la Universidad más prestigiosa del país. Estudiaba hasta las 2 de la tarde, y a partir, de las 3 y hasta las 8, trabajaba en una tienda local para poder pagar las cuentas del hogar. Llegaba, hacía la cena, revisaba las asignaciones escolares de sus hermanos y luego, hacia las propias. No tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero lo valía, con tal de que sus hermanos estuvieran bien.

─ ¿Elsa? ─llamó Anna, una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules, desde la sala ─ ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Es casi medianoche ─preguntó un poco adormilada.

─Lo sé, lo siento, pero la chica del turno nocturno no llegó; tuve que reemplazarla ─ Anna la miró enojada ─Me lo contarán como horas extras; no te pongas así…

─ ¡Sí me pongo así, Elsa! ─comenzó la joven ─ Te estás esforzando demasiado. Vas a la Universidad, trabajas, nos ayudas con los deberes, te haces cargo de la casa y yo, honestamente me siento inútil. Es casi medianoche; de seguro tienes tareas y… ¡Estas sangrando!

─ ¿Qué? ─dijo confundida.

─ ¡Tu nariz! ─ dijo alarmada ─ ¡Estas sangrando! ─ Elsa puso su dedo en su nariz y, efectivamente, había sangre ─Levanta la cabeza y sígueme ─ Ambas hermanas fueron al baño por un pañuelo─ Toma haz presión en la nariz… ¡No bajes la cabeza!

─Está bien…está bien ─dijo con voz nasal ─Anna, escúchame…

─ ¡No! ─dijo─ Seguramente es consecuencia del estrés.

─Anna…─Elsa atrajo a su hermana menor con su brazo libre mientras mantenía el pañuelo sobre su nariz ─Sabes que lo hago encantada para que tú y Brian este bien.

─Pero…

─Pero nada. Desde que mamá murió, mi motivo para seguir adelante son ustedes dos ─dijo─ No quiero que te sientas mal por una cosa así; estoy bien, ¿ok? ─Anna asintió ─ ¿Hiciste las tareas?

─ ¿Es en serio, Elsa? ─la pelirroja frunció el ceño ─ Sabes cómo arruinar un lindo momento…

─Lo sé…─ dijo quitándose el pañuelo de la nariz; la pequeña hemorragia había cesado ─ ¿Y Brian?

─Está dormido en el sofá ─comenzó Anna ─Luego de que ordenamos una pizza, se rehusó a irse a la cama hasta que llegaras ─ La rubia sonrió. El pequeño torbellino de 5 años era una ternurita.

─Iré a acostarlo. Tú busca tus tareas para revisarlas.

─ ¡Si, señora! ─ respondió adoptando la conducta de un militar, para luego desaparecer por los pasillos.

Elsa se dirigió hacia la sala para buscar al menor de la familia. El pequeño Brian era la luz de ese hogar. Se parecía mucho a Anna, pero tenía e cabello rubio platinado de la mayor de las hermanas. El pequeño niño nunca conoció a su padre; el muy cobarde se desapareció pocos meses después de que el niño llegara al mundo, supuestamente abrumado de todas sus responsabilidades de ser padre. Había tratado de que eso no afectara la vida del pequeño rubio, y ahora más que nunca, que eran ellos tres. Elsa lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo colocó suavemente en su cama.

─ ¿Elsa?

─Sí, campeón soy yo; vuelve a dormir.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó inocentemente.

─Claro, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

─Porque llegaste muy tarde. Tú nunca haces eso.

─Es que tuve que hacer algo; te prometo que trataré de que no vuelva a pasar, ¿bien? ─el niño asintió ─Buenas noches, mi príncipe ─dijo y besó la frente del niño de manera delicada.

─Buenas noches, Elsa…

Elsa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Anna, donde revisó todas las asignaciones de su hermana, comprobando que, efectivamente, las había hecho a la perfección, con la ayuda de Kristoff, su mejor amigo. Le dio las buenas noches a su hermana y se dirigió a su habitación. Tomó una ducha, tratando de quitar algo del cansancio que la embriagaba y así, poder hacer sus tareas. Al pasar por el espejo del baño, algo la detuvo: un hematoma en su brazo que no había notado. Al parecer…ya todo se estaba haciendo visible; podía disimular los mareos y la fatiga, pero esto era más llamativo. Debía ocultarlo de Anna y Brian para no preocuparlos. Olvidando el asunto por los momentos, tomó sus materiales y realizó las asignaciones que tenia para el día siguiente. Después de dos horas, de arduo trabajo, logró terminarlas. Aseguró las ventanas y las puertas de la casa, y se fue a dormir. Eran casi las 2 a.m.; tendría unas cuatro horas de sueño.

* * *

─ ¡Eres un total irresponsable, Jackson! ─dijo el patriarca Overland, Michael, mientras entraba al hogar familiar, después de haber pagado la fianza de su hijo. Era un hombre imponente de pelo blanco y ojos azules; su hijo era muy parecido a él ─ ¡¿Ahora eres pirómano?!

─No fue para tanto…

─ ¡Sí fue para tanto! ¡Casi incendias las casas cercanas! ─ Pero el chico parecía no importarle el griterío que tenía su padre ─ ¡Y encima, estabas borracho!

─No ─dijo ─Estaba borracho _y_ drogado.

─ ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

─Puede ser…─esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

─Pequeño malcriado…

─ ¡Michael! ─intervino la madre de Jack, colocándose entre los dos ─ ¡Ya es suficiente, Jack! ¡Sube a tu habitación ahora! ─ Jack no dijo nada. Subió por las escaleras, pasando al lado de su pequeña hermana Meghan, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño al igual que su madre, y luego, entrando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. No le importaba lo que sus padres dijeran, él haría lo que le viniera en gana, les guste o no.

* * *

─ ¡Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!

─ ¡Dime, dime, dime!

─Mira, me vestí yo solito. ¿Verdad que lo hice bien? ─ dijo el niño emocionado.

─Claro que sí, campeón ─ respondió despeinando su platinado cabello ─ Ahora ve siéntate, el desayuno está listo en la mesa ─el niño la obedeció ─ ¡Anna, ven a desayunar!

─ ¡No encuentro mis zapatos! ─gritó desde su habitación. Elsa rodó los ojos fastidiada.

─Debajo de tu cama.

─ ¿Mi mochila?

─En la sala.

─ ¿Y mi chaqueta?

─La llevas puesta.

─ ¡Oh, es verdad! ─gritó la hermana del medio ─A veces pienso que eres una especie de bruja…

─Deja tus especulaciones y ponte a desayunar ─dijo Elsa mientras lavaba los platos.

─ ¿Y tú no vas a desayunar, Elsa? ─ preguntó Brian.

─Ya comí algo, pequeño; disfruten su desayuno ─Elsa terminó de lavar los platos cuando sintió un fuerte mareo. Se aferro fuertemente de la meseta, tratando de no caerse. Anna y Brian estaban a pocos metros de ella; no podía dejar que lo notaran. Respiró hondo un par de veces hasta que por fin, sintió que el mareo estaba desapareciendo.

─ ¿Elsa? ─ dijo Anna llegando a su lado ─ ¿Estás bien? ─la rubia sonrió.

─Si, Anna, fenomenal ─Anna la miró no muy convencida ─ Dame los dos platos, los lavaré…

─No, no te preocupes, yo lo haré; tu ayuda a Brian a atarse los zapatos─ Elsa decidió no argumentar e hizo lo que su hermana le sugirió. Anna, por otro lado, lavaba los platos, pensativa. Algo estaba mal con Elsa. Tal vez su hermana mayor no lo supiera, pero ella había notado su fatiga, sus mareos y, recientemente, sus sangrados nasales. Y ahora, estaba usando mangas largas; sabia que a su hermana le encantaba el frio, por lo que, le extrañaba verla tan abrigada en pleno Otoño. Elsa le ocultaba algo y eso no le agradaba ni un poquito. Eran ellos tres contra el mundo y era inaceptable que estuviera ocultándose cosas entre ellos.

─ ¿Estas lista, Anna? ─la pelirroja dio un pequeño respingo.

─Si

─Ven Brian, toma tu almuerzo─ el niño tomó su almuerzo en una mano y la mano de Elsa en la otra. Elsa tomó su mochila y las llaves. Otro día más comenzaba…

* * *

─ ¿Se enojó mucho tu viejo? ─ preguntó Hans, apoyado en el casillero. Jack movió sus hombros de manera despreocupada.

─Estaba furioso, pero no me importa ─dijo ─Si no me importaba antes, ¿por qué debe importarme ahora?

─ ¡Esa es la actitud! ─animó Hans ─ Esta noche habrá una fiesta más que salvaje, ¿quieres venir?

─ ¡La pregunta ofende! ─ río él. ¡Qué noche iban a tener!

─ ¡Jack!

─Hola, amor ─Jack y Toothianna comenzaron a besuquearse de manera exagerada, sin importarle el hecho de que estaban en pleno pasillo.

─Consíganse una habitación ─comentó asqueado Hans.

─Solo estas envidioso del amor que nos tenemos mi Jacky y yo.

─Lo que digas…─dijo el pelirrojo, enfocando su vista en otra persona ─Miren, ahí viene Arendelle ─Jack fijó su vista en la rubia que se acercaba por el pasillo. Ahí venia la sabelotodo, la come libros, la "nerd". Debía admitir que para ser una nerd, era muy linda, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Se podía decir que eran de bandos diferentes: ella del bando bueno y él del bando divertido, por lo cual, su deber era fastidiarla. Venía muy concentrada leyendo un libro; era su oportunidad. En el preciso momento en que pasó a su lado, golpeó maliciosamente el libro haciéndolo caer.

─ ¡Ups! ─dijo de manera burlona.

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, imbécil?! ─gritó la rubia mientras se agachaba a tomar su libro, pero alguien lo pateó lejos de ella. Furiosa, miró a la novia de Jack, reírse de ella descaradamente.

─Eres muy torpe; deberías tener más cuidado… ─Elsa quería abofetearla en ese momento, a ambos.

─Y ustedes, deberían tratar de que su cerebro coordine sus acciones. ¡Ah cierto!... no tienen─ los tres fruncieron el ceño.

─Eres una… ─comenzó Toothianna, pero Jack la detuvo y encaró a Elsa de frente.

─Escucha…Elsa. No te conviene meterte con nosotros…

─No les tengo miedo ─ rebatió ella ─ Yo no les he hecho nada y aun asi, han estado molestándome desde el primer día. Si quieren molestarme, háganlo, no me interesa; solo pierden su tiempo…

Jack y Elsa se mantuvieron la mirada, desafiándose mutuamente.

─Eres una nerd…

─Y tú un patán…

Jack frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que alguien a quien molestaba lo enfrentaba de semejante manera. Sin lugar a duda, la chica tenia agallas.

─ ¿De verdad quiere convertirte en mi enemiga, Arendelle?

─Pruébame… Overland

Elsa tomó su libro del piso y se alejó de él. La tenía sin cuidado lo que Jack pensara. Él era un chico malcriado de papa que hacia lo que le venía en gana; seguramente pondría a todo el campus en su contra, ¿y qué? Ella no buscaba una vida social, buscaba un titulo que le permitiera darles una vida mejor a sus hermanos. Ella no se dejaría intimidar. La vida le había enseñado a no dejarse caer y juraba que nunca caería por aquel…imbécil.

─Wow ─dijo Hans al verla partir ─Esa chica tiene agallas…me gusta

─ ¡¿Pero qué estupideces dices Hans?! ─se quejó Toothianna ─Es una grosera

─Puede ser, pero está muy linda

─Ya basta, Hans ─dijo Jack aun enojado por el pequeño enfrentamiento con Elsa. Nadie le había llevado la contraria de esa manera.

Lo que Jack y Elsa no sabían era que, ese encuentro, era solo el principio…

* * *

**Si les ha gustado, déjenme saber, por favor ;)**


	2. Vidas No Tan Perfectas

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

_Pueden buscar la canción se llama "Yo soy tu amigo fiel"_

* * *

_This = Flashback_

* * *

Jack entró al salón de clases más que desganado. No tenia los ánimos para desperdiciar dos horas de su vida en un montón de fechas y acontecimientos lo tenían sin cuidado; de verdad no podía importarle menos…A pesar de que faltaban algunos minutos, sus asientos predilectos, los del fondo, ya estaban ocupados. Solo quedaba uno, en la "fila infernal" como le decía él…la primera fila y justamente, al lado de cierta rubia indeseable.

─Wow…el día solo empeora mas… ─dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Elsa lo miró sin mucho interés.

─ ¿Y crees que me agrada tener toda tu "onda de chico malo" a mi alrededor? ─preguntó sin despegar la vista del libro. Jack se sentía ofendido alrededor de ella. Todas las chicas, suspiraban por él, o por lo menos volteaban a verlo, pero esta rara…humana, parecía ser inmune a sus encantos.

─ ¿Sabes qué Elsa? Eres un raro espécimen de mujer…

─Wow, Jackson. Me sorprende que sepas la palabra "espécimen" y la utilices de manera correcta en una oración. ¿Quieres algún premio o galleta? ─ Jack frunció el ceño.

─ ¡Eres una grosera!

─Y tu un malcriado.

─Engreída.

─Anormal

─Come libros

─Gasterópodo

─ Y tu una… ─Jack frunció el ceño ─ ¡Oye! ¡No me insultes con palabras que no entiendo! ─ Elsa sonrió satisfecha.

─ Entenderías si utilizaras cierto objeto mágico que contiene conocimiento.

─ ¿Cómo se llama?

─Libro ─respondió simplemente, para luego mirarlo de manera seria ─Sabes lo que es un libro, ¿verdad? Esa cosa rectangular y con muchas hojas escritas…

Jack iba a responderle, pero el profesor hizo acto de presencia.

─Buenos días, alumnos ─dijo colocando su maletín sobre el escritorio, sacando una carpeta con hojas ─Guarden todo, el examen comenzará de inmediato.

─ ¡¿Examen?! ─ preguntó Jack al borde de un colapso nervioso. ¡Se había olvidado por completo del dichoso examen!

─Se te olvidó, ¿verdad? ─preguntó mirándolo de manera desinteresada ─¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Jack ignoró su irritante comentario. ¡Tenía problemas muchos más grandes! Iba a reprobar de seguro…El maestro comenzó a repartir las hojas a los estudiantes. El joven Overland escaneó su hoja con detenimiento; no estaba tan mal, se sabía su nombre.

─**Tranquilízate, Jack. Recuerda que estas sentado al lado de la mejor de la****clase **─dijo aquella vocecita en su cabeza. Jack sonrió maliciosamente. Miró de reojo a su rubia compañera quien llenaba el examen con una velocidad sobrehumana. Escaneó de manera magistral el examen de Elsa como si su vida dependiera de ello y llenó el suyo. Orgulloso y feliz, entregó su examen al profesor, incluso antes que Elsa, quien por alguna razón, seguía con el suyo a pesar de que lo tenía completamente contestado. Jack decidió no darle importancia; seguramente era algún ritual de nerds o algo así. Tomó su mochila y salió del salón. Aprobaría con la nota máxima…

* * *

─ ¡Por fin! ─ exclamó Anna totalmente aliviada. ¡El día se le había hecho eterno! Y más aun, por el hecho de que ese día le tocaba dos horas de matemáticas. Fue una verdadera tortura. Menos mal que Elsa era un genio porque de algo estaba segura, si estaba aprobando la clase, era porque tenía a su hermana de tutora personal ─Elsa…─susurró de manera inconsciente. No podía dejar de pensar en que le ocultaba algo y eso no le gustaba.

─ ¿Te pasa algo, Anna? ─preguntó Kristoff, sacándola de su ensoñación. Kristoff era el mejor amigo de Anna, iba un grado más avanzado, pero a veces no notaba la diferencia. Estaban juntos en cada momento libre que tenían.

─No en realidad, es solo que…me preocupa Elsa.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Ha estado muy presionada últimamente y me preocupa que afecte su salud ─ explicó ─ Ayer sangró por la nariz.

─Pero… ¿está bien?

─Si, sí…no pasó a mayores, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe ─explicó rápidamente ─ La he notado fatigada, con falta de equilibrio y ahora sangrados nasales. ¡Estoy aterrada, Kristoff! ¡¿Y si tiene algo grave?!

─No te angusties, Anna; de seguro solo es estrés ─animó ─ Lo que tienes que hacer es disminuirlo. Algún paseo o algún gesto especial que la relaje.

─ ¡Que buena idea! ─meditó la chica por unos minutos ─ ¡Gracias, Kristoff, siempre eres de gran ayuda! ─ dijo abrazándolo.

─Para eso estoy ─bromeó. Anna se separó del joven rubio y miró su reloj.

─ ¡Oh por Dios, ya es tardísimo! ¡Debo ir por Brian! ─tomó su mochila, se despidió de Kristoff y salió del salón apresuradamente. El integrante más joven de los Arendelle, estaba a dos edificios de su salón, en el área de los niños pequeños.

La rutina de Anna era simple. En la mañana, Elsa los llevaba a la escuela; la rubia se encargaba de dejar a Brian en el preescolar mientras ella seguía su ruta hasta su destino. Cuando terminaba su jornada educativa, pasaba por su hermanito y se dirigían a su hogar. Mayormente, Elsa se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana y hacia el almuerzo, para que ellos solo tuvieran que calentarla en el microondas, pero si la joven rubia no podía cocinarles, siempre les dejaba algo de dinero para que compraran algo. Luego del almuerzo, Brian tomaba una siesta, la cual Anna aprovechaba para hacer sus deberes. El niño se despertaba, ella lo ayudaba a hacer sus deberes y esperaban a que su hermana mayor llegara del trabajo. La joven pelirroja la ayudaba a hacer la cena y demás deberes de la casa. Era casi siempre igual…

Anna divisó a su hermanito sentado en una de las bancas del patio de juego, cercano a la salida y apresuró el paso. El pobre niño salía una hora antes que ella; debía estar aburrido de esperar.

─Hola ─dijo mientras se acercaba.

─ ¡Anna! ─el pequeño tornado de 5 años se abalanzó sobre su hermana─ Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi ─ dijo de manera triste.

─ ¡Nunca me olvidaría de ti, mi pequeño terremoto! ─el niño sonrió. Anna tomó la mano del infante comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del recinto ─Oye, Brian ─el niño prestó atención ─ ¿Quieres hacer algo especial para Elsa?

─ ¡Sí! ─ exclamó el niño emocionado.

Anna sonrió ante la respuesta. No fue nada difícil convencerlo…

* * *

─ ¡Jack! ─llamó Hans ─ ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

─ ¿Qué pasa, Hans?

─ ¡Es hora de la fiesta! ─exclamó totalmente eufórico.

─ ¿Tan temprano? Pero si son las 3 de la tarde ─Hans sacó una pequeña bolsa de polvillo blanco y se la extendió a Jack.

─Empezaremos a celebrar desde temprano ─ Jack sonrió complacido con la respuesta.

─Me gusta cómo suena…

─A todos, mi queridísimo compadre. Será la mejor noche de todas. Será como una antesala al fin de semana.

─ ¿El mejor jueves de todos?

─El mejor jueves de todos ─confirmó Hans totalmente feliz. Las fiestas eran su vida. Una noche de borrachera, de consumo y de encuentros "casuales" con algunas chicas…lo mejor del mundo para él.

─ Ya vámonos; deben de haber empezado sin nosotros.

─ ¿Y Toothianna? ─preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

─No vendrá; sus padres la tienen encerrada por lo de anoche ─dijo Jack fastidiado ─ Son unos aguafiestas ─ terminó diciendo ─Al parecer tendremos que divertirnos por ella ─Hans sonrió.

Que noche iban a tener…

* * *

─ ¡Elsa! ─la joven rubia caminó rápidamente hacia quien la llamaba.

─ ¿Necesita algo, señora Gerda? ─dijo al llegar a su lado. Gerda era su jefa. Una amable señora de unos 50 y tantos años. Era la propietaria de una franquicia de supermercados extendidos por todo el país, pero como ella vivía en esa ciudad, se encargaba personalmente de dirigir su negocio. La emprendedora mujer le tenía un gran aprecio a la mayor de los Arendelle. Conocía su historia y se sentía conmovida por la entereza y la fuerza de voluntad que tenia. No podía pedir una mejor empleada; ni siquiera las personas que tenían años trabajando para ella, eran tan profesionales como la joven universitaria. Hacía de todo en la tienda. Inicialmente, solo era una cajera, había escalado posiciones hasta convertirse en la supervisora más joven en la historia de la franquicia; no importaba la experiencia ni el hecho de que estuviera aun estudiando, la chica era un genio.

─Si, querida ─comenzó ─ Uno de tus compañeros está enfermo, ¿puedes encargarte de colocar los nuevos productos? ─Elsa asintió. La joven rubia se enrollo las mangas de su blusa, olvidándose por completo el propósito de estas ─ ¡Oh por Dios! ─exclamó Gerda─ ¡¿Qué tienes en el brazo, Elsa?! ─la joven rubia miró lo que señalaba y se regañó mentalmente por no ser más cuidadosa. Gerda se acercó rápidamente a la chica e inspeccionó su brazo.

─No es nada…

─ ¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ─exclamó alarmada.

─Lo digo de verdad, estoy bien. Yo…me caí mientras jugaba con mi hermanito, nada mas ─Gerda la miró no muy convencida ─En serio, estoy bien; solo es un pequeño golpe.

─Te creo…por ahora ─dijo aún no muy confiada ─ Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contarme. Eres como una hija para mí y no me gusta verte herida ─Elsa sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

─Lo sé; gracias por la preocupación, pero estoy bien, en serio ─mintió ─ Ahora, iré a colocar la mercancía ─Gerda asintió. Elsa tomó el carrito con las diferentes cajas y se dirigió hacia los pasillos. Abrió una de las cajas, sacó los productos y comenzó a colocarlos en los estantes.

─ ¡Oh, pero que coincidencia! ─ escuchó Elsa. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

─Hola Toothianna… ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Estoy acompañando a mi madre a hacer unas compras ─respondió ella─ ¿Trabajas aquí? ─preguntó de manera burlona ─ Eso es patético…

─Bueno…comprenderás que no soy como tú y a mí, sí me gusta trabajar ─dijo sin dejar su labor. Tothianna frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Te gusta ser una marginada?

─Depende… ¿a ti te gusta ser una cualquiera? ─preguntó de manera desinteresada.

─ ¡No soy una cualquiera!

─Es cierto, mi error. Solo sales con una gran cantidad de chicos sin prestar alguna atención a tu dignidad.

─Solo estas celosa porque atraigo la atención de los chicos, no como tú, que no atraes ni las sobras ─respondió triunfante.

─No necesito la atención de nadie para sentirme completa ─Elsa giró para ver a la chica por primera vez desde que se inició la pequeña "conversación" ─No soy tan superficial como tú.

Toothianna estaba más que indignada. ¡Como se atrevía a decirle eso! La joven castaña se acercó furiosa a Elsa y, como la malcriada que era, tiró toda la mercancía que la rubia ya había colocado. Toothianna tenía tanta suerte de que estuvieran en su lugar de trabajo y, por lo tanto, el cliente siempre tenía la razón. Si estuvieran en otro lugar, la pondría en su sitio, pero ella era más madura; no se dejaría llevar. Respiró profundamente y se agachó a recoger todo lo que la chica había tirado.

─Así está mejor ─se burló la castaña ─Siempre estarás por debajo de mi; no importa qué…solo eres un cero a la izquierda ─Elsa hizo uso de su paciencia para no abofetear a la chica en cuestión. Su trabajo era muy importante y no lo pondría en riesgo por una…indeseable.

Toothianna sonrió satisfecha y se alejó por el pasillo. Elsa siguió con su labor. Ella tenía asuntos más importantes en su vida, como para preocuparse por esta chica infantil; lo mejor era ignorarla…

* * *

Las 7 pm y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Hans y Jack habían llegado y de inmediato, se habían puesto en acción. El ambiente estaba lleno de aquellas sustancias preciadas para ese grupo de jóvenes. La droga era lo que impulsaba esos comportamientos tan erráticos. Era simplemente su paraíso.

Jack estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, como a él le gustaba: con una botella en mano. Hans se había desaparecido con una chica y estaba muy consciente de lo que debían estar haciendo. Dio un sorbo directamente de la botella y siguió observando el panorama. En la "pista de baile" estaban más de la mitad de los presentes, bailando al ritmo de la estridente música, o por lo menos, trataban de hacerlo. Otro sorbo más. Ellos eran igual a él, por diferentes razones habían llegado a ser lo que eran. La suya…su padre. Michael era muy estricto y exigente con él. Nada de lo que hacía, parecía ser suficiente para él, por lo que, dejó de intentarlo y se convirtió en lo que era hoy. Su madre, sumisa, pocas veces lo defendía. Vivía mas pendiente de Meghan que de él y muchas veces pensó y aun pensaba, que no lo quería.

─Querías a un hijo perfecto, pero no lo soy ─dijo ─ ahora tienen a alguien que le importa un comino lo que digan o piensen…felicidades, familia…creaste a un monstruo como tú…

Jack tomó la botella y bebió todo el líquido restante, haciendo una mueca al ingerirlo. El alcohol y las drogas eran los únicos que lo hacían sentir bien; ellos eran su familia sustituta…

* * *

─ ¡Sorpresa! ─ Elsa dio un salto hacia atrás gracias al susto que se llevó. Cuando su corazón comenzó a latir de manera normal nuevamente, observó todo a su alrededor. Los sofás estaban arrinconados contra la pared y en el centro de la sala de estar, estaba la mesa, con algunas velas encendidas.

─ ¿Qué es todo esto? ─dijo algo extrañada. Su pequeño hermano apareció frente a ella e hizo una reverencia.

─Buenas noches, señorita Arendelle; su reservación ya está lista. Sígame ─ dijo tratando de aparentar seriedad. Elsa decidió seguirle el juego ─ Por aquí ─Elsa se sentó en la mesa y esperó el siguiente movimiento.

─ ¿Y usted es…?

─Yo soy su mesero por esta noche.

─Muy bien…entonces, mesero ─dijo ella divertida ─ ¿Qué es todo esto?

─Es un gesto de agradecimiento para que nuestra hermana mayor sepa lo mucho que la queremos ─dijo saliéndose del personaje.

─No es necesario; ella sabe eso.

─Pero aun así, nosotros queremos hacer un hermoso gesto para nuestras súper-hermana ─dijo Anna llegando con una bandeja.

─ ¿Qué traes ahí, Anna? ─preguntó con algo de temor. Su hermana era de la gente que lograban quemar agua.

─No te preocupes; yo no lo cociné ─respondió rodando los ojos ─ ¡Es comida china directa desde la mismísima China!

─En realidad, lo conseguimos en el Restaurante Chino que está a dos cuadras de aquí ─susurró inocentemente el niño en su oído. Elsa sonrió.

─Esperamos que lo disfrutes.

─ ¿Y ustedes no comerán conmigo?

─Ya comimos ─respondió Brian.

─Además, aún hay otra sorpresa y debemos prepararla. Así que, come tranquila que ya volvemos ─Brian y Anna se adentraron en las habitaciones, dejando a su hermana mayor sola. Elsa degustó su comida rápidamente; ¡no había notado lo hambrienta que estaba! Estaba algo cansada. El día había estado…regular y necesitaba relajarse. Terminó su platillo y casi de inmediato, apareció Anna por el pasillo.

─Muy buenas noches, queridísima invitada de honor. ¡It's show time! ─dijo entusiasmada. Elsa vio hacia las habitaciones y vio a su pequeño hermano vestido como un pequeño vaquerito con todo y sombrero ─Brian Arendelle interpretando "Yo soy tu amigo fiel" ─Anna reprodujo la música mientras el pequeño niño comenzaba a cantar con su tierna, dulce e infantil voz.

Elsa estaba emocionada. ¿Podía haber algo más tierno que tu hermanito de 5 años cantando una canción solo para ti?Anna observaba la emoción en el rostro de su hermana. ¡Eso era lo que quería lograr! Todo el asunto de la sorpresa se había ingeniado en el transcurso de la tarde. Brian había insistido en que cantaría una canción de su película favorita y que iba a vestirse para la ocasión, así que, decidió concedérselo. Tal vez no era la ocasión más fina o planeada, pero fue hecha de corazón para que Elsa pasara un buen rato.

Elsa y Anna aplaudieron enérgicamente a su hermanito menor, el cual después de hacer una reverencia, corrió hasta la rubia y se sentó en sus piernas.

─ ¿Te gustó? ─dijo mientras jugueteaba con la larga trenza de su hermana.

─Me encantó, campeón ─dijo totalmente feliz.

Después de eso, los tres hermanos se sentaron sobre el sofá, Elsa en el medio de sus dos hermanos y se dispusieron a ver una película mientras comían helado. El primero en caer dormido fue el menor de la familia y Anna estaba muy cerca de unírsele.

─ ¿Elsa?

─Dime…

─No estas ocultándome algo, ¿verdad? ─preguntó esperanzada. Elsa guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego, le mintió.

─No te oculto nada, Anna…tranquila ─al parecer, la pelirroja aceptó la respuesta pues no preguntó nada mas, simplemente, al igual que su hermanito, se quedó dormida en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Elsa suspiró tristemente. No le gustaba mentirle a sus hermanos; se supone que entre ellos había confianza, pero…no sabía cómo decirles lo que le pasaba…

_Su expresión era de sorpresa, tristeza, angustia…Eso tenía que ser un error._

─_Sé que puede ser duro de asimilar…_

─_Debe haber algún error… ─dijo en un susurro. _

─_No lo hay, Elsa ─ dijo abatido el doctor. Él conocía a la joven desde que era una niña y cuando vio los resultados de sus análisis, se llevó una muy desagradable sorpresa ─Tienes leucemia._

_Solo de escuchar el término, se le erizaba la piel. Era una enfermedad peligrosa y potencialmente mortal. _

─ _¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer?_

─_Tu caso no puede ser tratado con quimio; solo serviría para aminorar los síntomas y podría ser más dañino que beneficioso. Es más recomendable un trasplante de medula ósea que sea compatible. De algún familiar, preferiblemente los padres ─explicó._

─_Usted sabe que mi madre murió._

─_Sí, lo sé… ¿Qué me dices de tu papá? _

─_Nos abandonó hace unos 5 años._

─ _¿Crees que puedas localizarlo? ─Elsa no dijo nada. Lo último que quería era tener algún contacto con él y menos que su vida estuviera en sus manos ─Sé que seguramente no quieres nada que ver con él, pero es casi seguro que él sea el donante perfecto ─la joven seguía sin hablar ─Hazlo por tus hermanos…─esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser. No debía dejar que el rencor nublara su mente; lo primordial para ella eran sus hermanos._

─_Veré que puede hacer…_

Elsa abrazó a sus dos hermanos dormidos entre sus brazos. Tenía miedo, es más, estaba aterrada ¿Qué sería de sus hermanos si ella no estuviera? Seguramente, los separarían y los enviarían a vivir con familias diferentes; ella no podía permitir eso. Un par de rebeldes lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Le gustara o no, debía encontrar a su padre…no por ella…por sus hermanos. Besó el pelo de sus hermanos y trató de olvidarse de sus preocupaciones…por lo menos por esa noche.

* * *

Michael Overland era un hombre muy impaciente. Sentado en su sillón, esperaba a que su primogénito se dignara a hacer acto de presencia. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y aun no llegaba. No sabía que había hecho para merecer un hijo tan malagradecido. Le había dado todo y… ¿así se lo pagaba? Simplemente no lo entendía. Escuchó el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura y vio como su hijo entraba tambaleándose de un lado a otro; totalmente ebrio.

─ ¿Estas son horas de llegar? ─preguntó enojado. Jack lo miró y sonrió altaneramente.

─ ¿Acaso te importa?

─Puede ser…

─No hagas el papel de padre abnegado que no te queda.

─ ¡Escúchame bien, malcriado! ─explotó ─ ¡Te guste o no, soy tu padre y me respetarás!

─ ¡Pues fíjate que no me da la gana de hacerlo! ─rebatió él ─ ¡Siempre estas ocupado y no prestas atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor!

─ ¡Cállate!

─ ¡No! ─gritó él de vuelta─ ¡Si quieres ganarte mi respeto, actúa como el padre que supuestamente crees que eres!

Jack dio por terminada la conversación y, aun tambaleando por lo embriagado que estaba, llegó a su habitación y se tiró pesadamente a su cama. Estaba algo mareado por la mezcla del alcohol y las sustancias alucinógenas, por lo que optó por dormir. Aun estaba enojado por la pequeña pelea con su padre, pero debía pensar en algo más importante: tenia clases temprano y no sabía si la resaca lo dejaría llegar…

* * *

Elsa leía mientras esperaba a que la clase diera inicio. El día anterior había sido muy emotivo para ella, por lo que, trataba de despejar su mente de los problemas. Minutos después, vio como su "nuevo vecino" tomaba asiento.

─ ¿Ahora te vas a sentar siempre a mi lado? ─dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

─No te des tanta importancia; es el único asiento libre ─respondió él. Tenía resaca, y lo último que quería, era empezar una pequeña pelea verbal que ella seguramente ganaría. Elsa decidió no comentar al respecto; no valía la pena.

─Buenos días, clases ─saludó el profesor entrando al salón ─Hoy tenemos mucho por hacer, pero primero, aquí les traigo sus exámenes ya calificados ─Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jack. ¡Una buena noticia! Sabía que había obtenido una "A+", después de todo, se había copiado de la mejor estudiante de la clase ─ Muy buen trabajo, señorita Arendelle ─Elsa sonrió complacida al ver la gran "A+" en la parte superior de la hoja ─Aquí tiene el suyo, señor Overland ─Jack tomó la hoja totalmente complacido con su…¡¿F?!

─ ¡¿Pero qué…?! ─dijo totalmente sorprendido. Elsa había obtenido la calificación máxima y él se fijó de ella. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Estaba seguro que había copiado las respuestas bien. Miró su examen y, luego el de ella, reposando sobre su mesa y vio que las respuestas estaban totalmente cambiadas. Aun confundido miró a Elsa y la encontró sonriéndole de manera burlona. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró enojado ─Tu…

─ ¿De verdad pensaste que no sabía que te copiabas de mi?

─ ¡Pusiste las respuestas mal a propósito! ¡Por eso no habías entregado cuando lo hice! ─dijo ─ ¡Las estabas arreglando! ─Elsa sonrió ─ ¡Oye!¡No es divertido!

─Nadie te dijo que hicieras trampa, además, ibas a reprobar de todas formas…

─Eres una…

─Bien, clase ─dijo el profesor interrumpiendo el insulto de Jack─ Como ya les había avisado, tenemos mucho por hacer, pero primero quiero informarles algo. Hoy asignaremos un trabajo en parejas que valdrá el 50% de su calificación final y ya, formé dichas parejas ─todos los estudiantes escucharon atentos mientras el profesor decía los nombres, excepto Elsa y Jack, la primera porque estaba anotando algo y Jack porque seguía enojado por haber sido engañado por la rubia ─y nuestra última pareja: Elsa Arendelle y Jackson Overland.

Ante la mención consecutiva de sus nombres, los dos jóvenes miraron al maestro boquiabiertos. Luego se miraron entre ellos con verdadero horror.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Wow, chicos. No pensé que la historia tendría tanta aceptación y apoyo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Este capítulo esta algo largo porque, honestamente, no sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Como había mencionado en otras de mis historias, estoy muy atareada.**

**Gracias a: **_**Emperatriz Cullen, Guest, DeAtH tHe RoSe, marina04, TPATFan16, IleFrost, MyobiXHitachiin, escudodeplata, Nastinka y MadReader-aBy**_** por sus hermosos reviews; también a todos aquellos que han dado fav y follows a la historia y a los que la están recomendando. ¡Muchas gracias! Por todos ustedes, es que la historia sigue.**

**Y gracias a Nastinka por el término "gasterópodo" utilizado en el capitulo; en verdad leíste mi mente jejeje.**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye**


	3. Getting Worse

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

La clase había finalizado momentos atrás, pero Elsa y Jack se rehusaban a marcharse sin una explicación razonable de por qué el profesor había hecho semejante…mezcla.

─Señor Smith, con todo respeto, no creo que este grupo esté equilibrado ─comenzó a decir Elsa.

─Es cierto. No creo ser capaz de convivir con esta antisocial ─Elsa lo miró desafiante─ ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que eres el arma de las fiestas?

─No, no lo soy porque yo si sé lo que es la responsabilidad. No ando como un perrito faldero detrás de cualquier falda que se cruce en mi camino.

─Por supuesto que no, Elsita ─dijo con una sonrisita cínica─ ¿O acaso tiras a los dos bandos?

─Hijo de…

─ ¡Suficiente! ─exclamó el maestro de manera firme ─Veo que ustedes tienen sus diferencias, pero lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada-

─Pero señor, usted y yo sabemos que yo haré todo el trabajo.

─En eso tiene razón ─ respondió desinteresadamente Jack, sorprendiendo a todos por su descaro.

─Estoy consciente de ese detalle, señorita Arendelle, pero confío en que usted lo mantendrá controlado y me informara si contribuyó o no en la asignación ─explicó ─ Si no participa, me deja saber y le repruebo la materia sin titubeos ─ la rubia miró a Jack con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el palidecía.

─ ¡Profesor, no le dé ese poder! ─exclamó ─ ¡Va a hacerme la vida imposible!

─Tu eres el que hace mi vida imposible, energúmeno…

─ ¡Deja de insultarme con palabras que no entiendo! ─chilló molesto. Elsa suspiró. No creía tener la suficiente paciencia para lidiar con este…intento de humano.

─ ¿No hay posibilidad de cambiar de compañeros?

─Para eso debería reestructurar todo el proceso y sería muy tedioso. A menos que quiera hacer pareja con aquella puerta, señorita Arendelle ─dijo en forma de broma.

─ ¡Hecho! ─exclamó la rubia de manera esperanzada.

─Simularé que eso no me ofende…─dijo Jack fastidiado por la respuesta.

El señor Smith suspiró derrotado. Era cierto que no podría cambiarlos de grupo, ya que, sería una gran carga para él. Los había puesto en equipo creyendo firmemente que su mejor estudiante podría influir en el peor de la clase, pero al parecer lo único que hizo fue desatar una guerra.

─Son un equipo y punto ─sentenció. Jack y Elsa se miraron entre sí con verdadero desagrado. No se soportaban, ¿Cómo se suponía que podrían trabajar como un equipo? El maestro escribió algo en dos pequeños pedazos de papel y se lo extendió a cada joven ─Tomen. Tienen que trabajar arduamente por varios meses, por lo que, creo que necesitaran esto ─Tanto Elsa como Jack miraron el papel con incredulidad. Bromeaba, ¿verdad? ─Si no asisten, tendrán puntos negativos…─Ambos jóvenes asintieron de mala gana─ Muy bien; yo los excusaré en sus próximas clases, ahora vayan…

Jack y Elsa tomaron sus pertenencias, notoriamente molestos. Observó como el señor Overland empujaba levemente a la rubia abriéndose paso hacia la puerta, causando un chillido de molestia por parte de la joven y que un "imbécil" saliera de su boca. Smith suspiró; esperaba que no estuviera causando el estallido de una verdadera guerra.

* * *

─ ¿Dónde está Jack? ─se quejó Tothianna ─Ya debería estar aquí.

─No sé….─dijo Hans fastidiado por las constantes quejas de la chica. Jack era el novio, él no debería estar soportándola. Un pequeño sonido le alertó sobre la llegada de un mensaje. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, abrió el mensaje:

_**No podré acompañarlos hoy. El maestro me envió a la guillotina (Elsa) y tardaré un buen rato. Nos vemos en el terreno baldío al final del día y les explicaré mejor. **_

_**Jack**_

Hans frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Era Jack? ─preguntó esperanzada.

─Sí, al parecer no podrá venir.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Está con Elsa ─la mirada de Tothianna se volvió sombría.

─ ¿Qué hace_ mi_ novio con _esa_ marginada? ─ Hans sonrió ante semejante reacción.

─ ¿Marginada?

─Sí. Ella trabaja en una tienda de los alrededores; ¡es todo una pobretona! No puedo entender que hace mi Jack con esa insulsa.

─Bueno…no es difícil imaginar que pueden hacer un chico y una chica a solas ─Tothianna frunció el ceño aun más. Hans sonrió malévolamente ─ Si yo fuera él, tendría una muy linda escenita con ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero…─dijo de manera sugerente ─ Y sin ofender, pero Elsa es mucho más atractiva que tu ─Toothianna se sintió más que ofendida. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

─ ¡Eres un imbécil, Hans! Yo soy mucho más mujer que esa estúpida.

─Eso lo sé…media escuela lo sabe ─Tothianna lo miró con odio. Hans era su amigo, pero a veces, sentía que no podía confiar en él.

─ ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No necesito que alguien me diga cuan mujer soy ─ paso a su lado, caminando por los pasillos, hasta que salió del edificio.

Hans sonrió. No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero era tan irritante a veces, que necesitaba de alguna forma devolverle el favor. En cuanto a Jack y su junta con Elsa, se podría decir que estaba algo celoso. Desde la primera vez que vio a Elsa, se sintió atraído por ella y, a pesar de que, era una total "nerd", nadie le quitaba su belleza y por experiencia, sabía que las más calladas, eran las que más placer le brindaban. Gracias a su inexperiencia, él podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Tal vez no era amor, pero sí que era atracción. Nadie se resistía a sus encantos y seguramente, Elsa no sería la excepción.

* * *

Y ahí estaban ellos, sentados uno al lado de otro, esperando a que la profesional en el área llegara.

─ ¡Esto es increíble! ─se quejó Jack ─Ni siquiera hemos empezado a trabajar en equipo y ya nos enviaron a terapia. ¿Y sabes qué? Todo es por tu culpa, Elsita. Si fueras más abierta y menos frívola, nos llevaríamos bien y no tendríamos que desperdiciar dos horas con la psicóloga escuchando las posibles explicaciones de por qué nos llevamos mal y sinceramente, yo…

─Jack…

─ ¿Qué?

─Cállate…─dijo sin ninguna intención de sonar cortes. Ella estaba igual de irritada con la situación, pero por su salud mental y para preservar la integridad física del chico, aunque no lo mereciera. Jack decidió no contradecirla. Se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cosa que amaría en otra situación, pero no en la oficina del loquero. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que alguien entró a la habitación.

─Muy buenos días, jóvenes ─dijo una amable mujer de treinta tantos años de pelo negro y ojos café─ ¿Ustedes fueron enviados por el Señor Smith? ─ellos asintieron ─Muy bien…─la mujer se sentó en su silla y organizó su escritorio un poco, antes de fijar su atención en los chicos ─Mi nombre es Helen Clark y hoy estaré ayudándolos con su constantes…desacuerdos ─dijo de manera amable ─¿Cómo se llaman?

─Soy Elsa ─respondió lo más educada posible.

─Jack…─dijo de manera seca.

─Mucho gusto, Elsa y Jack ─respondió ignorando la actitud del chico. Tomó su bolso y sacó dos objetos que, al principio, ellos no pudieron identificar, pero al ver que se colocaba lo que ellos pensaban que era un calcetín en su mano derecha, se miraron extrañados ─ Este es mi amigo "Pecas" y estaría encantado de que conversaran con él ─ Los dos chicos miraron al muñeco entre desconfiados y sorprendidos. ¿Cuántos años pensaba que tenían? ¿Cinco? No había forma de que comenzaran a hablarle a un títere.

─Wow, Elsa, no pensé que encontraría a alguien más loco que tú ─ susurró. Elsa decidió ignorarlo.

─Eh…señorita Clark, no creo que esto de los títeres vaya a resultar…─La mujer miró al calcetín por unos momentos y le susurró algo, cosa que extrañó a ambos jóvenes.

─Entonces, vamos al grano del asunto ─dijo totalmente seria ─¿Por qué ustedes dos no pueden llevarse bien?

¿Qué por qué no se llevaban bien? ¡Había tantas cosas por dónde empezar! Eran agua y aceite; no deberían mezclarse y aun así, tenían un trabajo juntos que hacer. Suficiente para alterar los nervios de cualquiera.

─Por dónde empezar… ─comenzó a decir Jack.

─Por la verdad, ¿no crees? ¡Dile que eres el que siempre esta molestándome!

─¡Mentira!

─¡¿Cómo que mentira?! ¡No te hagas la víctima, Overland!

─No , me hago la victima…¡soy la victima! ─dijo escandalizado ─Tu eres la peleonera.

─¡Claro que no!

Helen miraba la escena boquiabierta. No podía creer que una simple pregunta desatara tan fuerte pelea. Por lo que veía, esto no era un simple pleito, estos creaban mini guerras cuando discutían, por lo que, tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

─Ok, ok, suficiente ─ sentenció ─Vamos a escuchar su versión de los hechos de por qué ustedes no se llevan bien. Primero, Elsa ─ Jack frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Por qué ella primero?

─Las damas primero, señor Overland…

─Entonces no tiene sentido, aquí no hay una dama.

─ ¿Ve lo que hace? Siempre es lo mismo…─Jack rodó los ojos.

─Por favor, Elsa…

─ ¡No me vengas con por favor, Jack!

Y así, otra pelea fue iniciada.

─ ¡Tranquilos! ─exclamó Helen, no podía creer la facilidad que tenían para enfrascarse en una pelea ─Ahora…cuéntame tu versión Elsa. La joven rubia le contó toda la historia que tenia con Jack. Desde el primer día en que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy ─Jack, ¿Por qué tratas a Elsa de esa manera? Ella no te ha hecho nada.

─No, no y no. Ella no es la victima aquí ─ se quejó Jack ─ A ella le encanta echarme en cara su inteligencia sobrehumana. Siempre me insulta con palabras que no entiendo…

─¡Porque tú me provocas!

─ ¡Claro que no!

─Jack, honestamente, ¿molestas a Elsa sin razón alguna? ─Jack pareció pensar su respuesta. Él sabía perfectamente que sí molestaba a la chica sin ningún motivo, pero no lo admitiría.

─Es cuestión de jerarquía ─ Jack se reincorporó de la silla y apoyo una de sus manos en el escritorio, tratando de parecer un intelectual. Elsa solo negó con la cabeza, no sorprendida por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando ─ Ella es una chica estudiosa y aburrida, una "nerd", yo soy un chico fiestero y divertido, soy "cool". Es mi deber como representante de mi gente, fastidiar al bando contrario…

─¿Te das cuenta del poco sentido que tiene lo que acabas de decir? ─Jack miró a Elsa de ofendido.

─Eso prueba mi afirmación; ni siquiera sabe que somos de diferentes bandos ─ dijo de manera burlona.

─Señor Overland, siéntese ─Jack obedeció de mala gana; al parecer su discurso no había tenido éxito ─ Nunca había visto un caso tan…intenso como el suyo, pero…creo que podría haber un motivo oculto─ comenzó explicar ─En mis años de carrera, he notado que puede surgir cierta tensión si existe alguna atracción de por medio ─Jack miró a la mujer confundido,

─No entiendo.

─Que raro…─susurró Elsa por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada enojada de Jack.

─Lo que quise decir es que, tal vez, sus constantes peleas se deban a que…se sienten atraídos el uno al otro.

─¡No!

─¡Que asco!

─Chicos, por favor…

─Ni en sus mejores sueños podría conseguir a este macho ─ exclamó totalmente orgulloso.

─No creo…mis sueños están muy bien sin ti en ellos.

─¿A sí?

─¡Sí!

La veterana mujer se reclinó en su silla al ver como los dos se enfrascaban de nuevo en una discusión. No sabía cómo le haría para crear algo de paz entre estos dos individuos. Era casi ridículo que por una simple palabra, se enfrascaran en una discusión. Ella era la encargada de ayudar a que se llevaran bien, pero honestamente, no sabía si lograría su cometido…

* * *

─ ¡Anna, ya terminé! ─ exclamó el pequeño niño desde la cocina mientras colocaba un plato en la meseta.

─Déjalo ahí; enseguida voy ─Brian salió corriendo hacia la sala para ver algo de caricaturas. Quince minutos después, yacía dormido en el sofá. Anna tomó una manta y cubrió a su hermano menor y lo observó por unos momentos. Memorias llegaron a su mente algunas gratas, como el nacimiento del ahora dormido infante, otros no tan agradables. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejarlos. Lo importante era que su vida no era mala. Tal vez su madre había muerto y su padre los había abandonado, pero se sentía afortunada de tener a sus hermanos y, aunque a veces pasaban por momentos difíciles, no cambiaría nada. Daba gracias a Dios todos los días por su peculiar familia. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y lavó los platos sucios. Se secó las manos, volvió nuevamente a la sala y tomó su mochila para empezar con sus deberes escolares.

─¡No! ─exclamó por lo bajo enojada al ver que un bolígrafo defectuoso había arruinado su hoja. Frustrada buscó otra en su mochila sin éxito ─Tomaré algunas del cuarto de Elsa ─caminó silenciosamente hacia la habitación de su hermana. No podía entender como Elsa, con todo lo que hacía, tenía tiempo de mantener su cuarto tan inmaculado. El suyo era un total desastre ─Allí están ─ dijo para sí misma. Se acercó al ordenado escritorio de su hermana. Tomó las hojas y sin querer, tiró un pequeño sobre al suelo. Lo levantó y divisó las palabras "Laboratorio Químico". El ceño de la pelirroja se frunció de inmediato.

La fecha era reciente y estaba a nombre de Elsa. ¿Por qué su hermana estaba haciéndose análisis médicos? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué no le había comentado nada al respecto? Abrió el sobre y leyó los resultados. No entendió nada, pero podía averiguar que significaban, gracias al mágico, útil y gran Internet. No sentía remordimiento de estar husmeando sin el permiso de Elsa, es más, se sentía bien, ya que Elsa le mintió en su cara cuando le preguntó directamente sobre el asunto. Tomó el ordenador y comenzó a indagar en el asunto. Luego de un rato, encontró algo de información que hubiera deseado no encontrar…

* * *

Se sentía mal, muy mal…Lo primero que el doctor le había prohibido por su enfermedad, era estresarse, ¡pero era imposible no hacerlo! Primero, el asunto con Jack y la extraña terapia, la cual por cierto, le robó mas tiempo del esperado; ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de almorzar; el segundo punto en contra. Y ahora estaba a pocos minutos de terminar su jornada y, en verdad, sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba.

─Elsa, querida, ¿te encuentras bien? ─dijo Gerda al verla tan decaída. Elsa trató de forzar una sonrisa y de aparentar que estaba bien, pero la mujer fue más rápida que ella y colocó su mano en su frente ─¡Tienes fiebre!

─No es nada…─Le dolía la cabeza horrores, el cuerpo le pesaba y ahora, resulta que tenía fiebre, pero Elsa siendo Elsa, no permitiría que la vieran débil.

─¿Cómo que nada? Seguro es una gripe; deberías estar en tu casa, descansando, pequeña ─dijo de manera maternal. No podía creer lo responsable que era esta chica. Cualquiera en su lugar habría pedido un permiso, pero no, ella seguía de pie, atendiendo a la clientela con la mejor sonrisa que era capaz de ofrecer.

─Me iré cuando acabe mi turno; solo quedan unos 15 minutos ─Gerda la miró no muy convencida ─Mañana es Sábado, podré descansar; no se preocupe ─su jefa sonrió.

─Está bien, pero te mantendré vigilada por si te sientes débil ─ advirtió. Elsa sonrió agradecida.

─Me parece justo

Gerda se alejó de ella. Elsa podía ver la indecisión en su lenguaje corporal, como si no quisiera dejarla sola. Le agradecía esa actitud tan maternal hacia ella, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una empleada más en la tienda y debía cumplir su deber.

─Disculpe ─preguntó alguien a su lado. Elsa giró y se encontró con un hombre alto y fornido y una gran barba blanca adornaba su rostro. Y a pesar de que físicamente era muy imponente, su expresión de amabilidad lo contradecía; tenía ese aire de abuelito cariñoso ─¿Podría ayudarme en algo, señorita…Elsa? ─dijo leyendo la placa que la identificaba. La joven rubia sonrió de manera educada.

─Por supuesto. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

─Mi nombre es Nicholas St. North, acabo de mudarme y necesito algunas cosas para mi hogar ¿Podrías ayudarme a conseguir los utensilios de esta lista? ─El hombre le extendió el papel a la joven quien leyó cada uno de los ítems en voz baja.

─Muy bien…tenemos todos estos artículos en la tienda. Sígame ─ Tomó un carrito de comparas y guió al hombre a través de la tienda, tomando todos los elementos de la larga lista.

─Es extraño ver a una joven tan linda trabajando un viernes por la noche ─ dijo con algo de humor.

─Bueno, me gusta trabajar, tal vez sea eso.

─Aun así, es extraño, pero no creo que sea malo; se nota que eres muy responsable ─dijo casualmente ─Tu padres deben estar orgullosos…─Elsa sonrió tristemente.

─Lamentablemente, ya no cuento con ellos…

─¡Oh, perdona mi atrevimiento! No era mi intención ─dijo escandalizado ─ A veces tiendo a hablar de mas

─No se preocupe, no me ha importunado ─El hombre mayor la miró por unos instantes. Asombrado por la seguridad que profesaba al hablar de un tema tan delicado.

─Y…este es el ultimo; ya tenemos todo ─Elsa le entregó el ultimo objeto de la lista y lo colocó en su carrito. Ya sólo necesita pasar por caja.

─¡Muchas gracias, jovencita! ¡Eres muy amable! ─Elsa sonrió débilmente. El señor North empujó el carrito hasta la caja más cercana.

Elsa miró su reloj. Su jornada de trabajo ya había finalizado. Se dirigió a su casillero y sacó todas su mochila. No tenía idea como le haría para llegar a su casa, ya estaba viendo borroso y eso no era bueno. Se despidió de Gerda y de algunos de sus compañeros que encontró en el camino y salió por la puerta principal, sintiéndose peor que nunca.

El señor North vio a la rubia alejarse por las oscuras calles mientras él se dirigía a su auto. No podía creerlo, ¡la había encontrado en el primer intento! Era ella, era la pequeña Elsa. ¡Como había pasado el tiempo! Sacó su billetera y sonrió al ver una pequeña foto de dos pequeñas niñas, una rubia, de ojos azules de unos 6 años y otra pelirroja de 4. Sonrió feliz.

─Las he encontrado…ya las encontré…

* * *

─Llegas tarde…

Jack ignoró el ño por parte de su novia. No tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea sin sentido.

─Me quedé dormido en un banquillo del parque cercano. ¿Feliz? ─dijo de manera molesta, cosa que no agradó a la castaña.

─Muy bien, muy bien, cálmense ─ intervino Hans. Ya había presenciado peleas entre estos dos y nunca terminaban de buena manera ─No vinimos a pelear. Mejor cuéntanos todo el asunto entre tú y Elsa ─dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y encendía un cigarrillo.

Tothianna y Jack imitaron a su amigo y tomaron asiento bajo la estrellada noche. El joven Overland comenzó a relatarle la tortura que tuvo que pasar gracias a cierta rubia indeseable, empezando por la trampa que le tendió en el examen y por el hecho de que, debería trabajar en grupo con ella por los siguientes meses. ¡Era tortura!

─Y para rematar, tenemos terapia una vez por semana ─dijo mas que fastidiado. No se creía capaz de mantener una conversación educada con ella; simplemente imposible.

─Pobre de mi dulce, Jack ─la joven castaña se colgó del cuello de su novio de manera empalagosa ─No dejes que esa insufrible te moleste, no vale la pena…

─Hablando de valer la pena…─comenzó a decir Hans mientras expiraba el humo del cigarrillo ─¿Me das permiso de hacer un movimiento con Elsa? ─Jack y Tooth lo miraron extrañados.

─¿Cómo que un movimiento?

─Ya sabes…dejarme coquetear con ella, llevarla a la cama, etc.…─dijo entusiasmado ─Estoy seguro que pasaría un muy buen rato con ella ─dijo con una sonrisa malévola, como si estuviera imaginándose la escena.

─¿Y por qué le pides permiso a mi Jack? Ella y él no son nada.

─Aun así, es un acto de hombres preguntar.

─Por mí, haz lo que quieras ─Hans sonrió complacido ante la respuesta.

Los rebeldes jóvenes se quedaron en su lugar predilecto admirando la estrellada noche mientras compartían sus tan apreciadas "sustancias". Jack sentía como su novia no dejaba de mimarlo y dale pequeños besos. Él estaba preocupado tratando de entender por qué le molestaba el hecho de que Hans, tuviera algún tipo de interés en Elsa.

* * *

Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta y no sabía si lograría alcanzarla. No conseguía entender como su salud había empeorado en cuestión de horas. En la mañana se había sentido bien, pero a medida que el día avanzaba, su cuerpo se comenzó a deteriorar hasta el punto de que, en ese momento, no se sentía capaz de dar un paso más.

─¿Elsa? ─la joven rubia miró al mejor amigo de su hermana. Su expresión era de alegría hasta que que divisó su expresión ─¿Te encuentras bien? ─dijo de manera preocupada, acercándose a ella. Elsa no pudo más. El cansancio y la fatiga que sentía eran por demás intensas, no podría procesar lo que pasaba. Lo único que escuchó fue alguien llamando su nombre de manera alarmada ─¡Elsa!

* * *

Nunca había sentido tanto pánico en su vida. Ni siquiera hace una año atrás cuando se enteró de la muerte de su madre, había sentido tanto terror. Esa tarde, había llamado a Kristoff para contarle sobre lo que había descubierto en la habitación de Elsa y, aunque no sabía exactamente que tenia, todas las posibilidades que había encontrado eran aterradoras. Su amigo la había tranquilizado, asegurándole que estaba paranoica; todo estaría bien. El tiempo pasó y Kristoff se marchó, pero menos de 5 minutos después, escuchó como la llamaba en un grito desesperado. Anna abrió la puerta y quedó inmóvil. Su hermana desmayada entre los brazos de Kristoff, parecía…muerta. Corrió dentro de la casa y llamó a los servicios de emergencia. Sus manos temblaban y su voz salía interrumpida, gracias a los sollozos que salían de ella; no sabía cuando había empezado a llorar. Aun con el teléfono en mano, volvió al exterior de la casa donde encontró a un muy asustado Brian al lado de Elsa llorando. Ahí se dio cuenta de que tenía que tranquilizarse; no podía transmitirle su terror al menor de la familia. Lo abrazó y llenó de palabras tiernas, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, mientras Kristoff trataba de reanimar a la inconsciente chica. Luego de 3 minutos, que parecieron horas, la ambulancia llegó. Anna le pidió, no, ordenó a Kristoff que cuidara de Brian mientras ella se iba con Elsa. Ver como los paramédicos revisaban frenéticamente a su hermana, tratando de averiguar que ocurría con ella. No mentiría estaba aterrada y seguía estándolo mientras esperaba impacientemente alguna noticia de su hermana.

─Anna…─la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se acercó al doctor que conocía desde pequeña.

─¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Se pondrá bien? ─preguntó rápidamente.

─Sí, ya está bien─ comenzó a explicar ─ Al parecer es una simple gripe, pero como sus defensas están muy debilitadas por la enfermedad y el estrés al que está sometida; esto pudo haber sido mortal, yo recomiendo…

─Espere…¿usted sabe lo que tiene Elsa? ─el doctor se mantuvo en silencio. Al parecer había hablado más de la cuenta ─¡Dígame que tiene!

─No creo que sea de mi incumbencia…

─Por favor ─suplicó al borde de las lagrimas ─Es mi hermana, necesito saber que tiene, quiero ayudarla, quiero apoyarla…por favor…─el hombre se sintió conmovido ante sus palabras. Ella tenía derecho a saber, pero si su hermana no le había dicho, debía tener sus razones ─por favor ─suplicó nuevamente, esta vez entre hipidos. Esa fue la ruina del médico.

─ Anna…Elsa tiene leucemia.

Sus brillantes ojos azules se apagaron de repente, presos del terror.

_Leucemia. Leucemia. Leucemia_

Era lo único que su mente procesaba. Su preciada hermana mayor tenía una enfermedad potencialmente mortal. Sus latidos se aceleraron, su mente divagaba y mas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Anna sintió desesperación solo de imaginar una vida sin Elsa.

No se creía capaz de soportarlo…

* * *

**¡Hola! Decidí darme un "break" y traer este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado =). Gracias por los favs y follows y a: **_**Clary17, TPATFan16, MyobiXHitachiin**_** (pasaran muchas cosas antes de que encuentren un donante. Es todo lo que puedo decir xD), **_**Ariel, PauJelsa, Marina04, Nastinka, IleFrost**_** (A mi me gustó "A Walk to Remember", pero la historia no esa inspirada en la película, por lo que, aun no tengo el final, ya que, me gustan los giros en la trama y mi imaginación esta por los cielos xD; veremos cómo resulta) y **_**Caatii**_** por sus reviews. **

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y si acaso siguen otra de mis historias, no se preocupen, cuando me desocupe las actualizo.**

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	4. Cosas Inesperadas

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

"_This"= _Flashback

* * *

"_**This"= **_Llamada

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en la sala de espera. En el preciso momento en que la palabra "leucemia" salió de los labios del médico, su cerebro se había apagado. Había quedado en un estado ausente, como si su espíritu hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

─¿Anna? ─la chica no se inmutó ante el llamado del doctor, mantuvo la vista fija en la nada ─ Oye…─la ética profesional le decía que no debía involucrarse de manera tan personal con sus pacientes o familiares, pero en este caso se le hacía imposible. Conocía a la familia Arendelle por mucho tiempo; ya los sentía como su familia. Estaba consciente de todas las desgracias que habían atravesado y agregándole la enfermedad de Elsa…era más que suficiente para que su corazón se estremeciera. Se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro ─Necesitas ser fuerte…

─¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? ─dijo empezando a llorar─ ¡Yo no…entiendo que es lo que estamos pagando! Primero nuestro padre nos abandona, luego mamá muere y ahora Elsa…─se quebró ante la mención de su hermana mayor. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podía pasarle a Elsa.

─Aun esperanza, pequeña ─comenzó a decir ─La enfermedad de tu hermana está avanzando lentamente; tenemos tiempo de buscar los donantes; ya entregaste tu muestras; veremos si son compatibles.

─¿Y si no lo somos? ─preguntó con miedo.

─En ese caso, tendremos que buscar a alguien más.

─No tenemos más familiares. Mi mamá era hija única y nuestros abuelos ya están muertos; era una familia muy pequeña.

─¿Y la familia de tu padre?

─Nunca llegamos a conocerlos, ni siquiera a nuestros abuelos paternos ─respondió ─ Siempre había un misterio alrededor de papa.

─Entonces…tendrían que buscar a su padre… ─Anna quedó en silencio por unos instantes. No tenía la mas mínima idea de donde podría estar su padre. Hace unos 5 años que no sabía de él. No sabía si estaba en el país, si estaba en el exterior, si se había vuelto a casar o si, tal vez, estaba muerto ─Yo sé que no es fácil encontrar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado, pero deben hacerlo para que Elsa se cure…

─¿Y si no quiere ayudarnos? Al fin y al cabo, él demostró que no nos quiere

─Aunque no quiera hacerse cargo de ustedes, es su padre y no creo que quiera ser el causante de que su hija muera ─ Anna pareció pensarlo; sonaba lógico…─Ya es algo tarde, Anna. ¿No irás a casa? ─ella negó.

─No dejaré a Elsa sola ─él asintió.

─Muy bien. Elsa está en la habitación 202; mañana temprano le daré el alta.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó esperanzada.

─Claro, pero solo si me prometes que guardara reposo, por lo menos, sábado y domingo, para que sus defensas se restauren y pueda superar la gripe y que se tomará los medicamentos que les daré ─ella asintió ─Bien, entonces ve con tu hermana.

─Gracias, doctor ─dijo.

Comenzó su trayecto por los solitarios pasillos. ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Elsa?¿Que le diría? Estaba enojada con ella por haberle ocultado algo tan grave como su enfermedad, pero al mismo tiempo, la entendía. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, no querría que nadie se enteraran; seria preocuparlos sin necesidad. Además, Elsa tenía tantas cosas en su día a día que seguramente desplazaba su enfermedad a ultimo plano. Sonrió tristemente. Era imposible pedir una mejor hermana mayor; Elsa simplemente era la mejor. Al fin, llegó a la habitación y entró silenciosamente. Y ahí estaba ella, plácidamente dormida. Anna no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas ante la vista. Su hermana no merecía lo que le estaba pasando, no lo merecía…

─¿Anna? ─la joven pelirroja dio un pequeño salto de la sorpresa─¿Dónde estoy?¿Que pasó?

─Estamos en el hospital… te desmayaste…─dijo de manera simple. Elsa comenzó a recordarlo todo.

─Cierto…de seguro fue el estrés que…

─Ya lo sé todo ─Elsa se paralizó. No podía ser lo que ella creía que era.

─¿Qué cosa? ─Anna sabía que su hermana trataba de hacerse la desentendida, asi que seria directa con ella.

─Que tienes leucemia…─el rostro de Elsa se desfiguró. No podía ser cierto.

─Anna…

─No estoy enojada, pero…¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ─la joven rubia podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su hermanita para no llorar, mordiéndose su labio inferior ─No sabes…el miedo que…experimenté cuando…te vi…desmayada en los brazos…de Kristoff ─dijo entre hipidos. Por eso no quería decirle, para que no sufriera. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente…Elsa le hizo una pequeña seña a su hermanita para que se acercara. Anna obedeció y se acostó al lado de su hermana, siendo abrazada por ella ─Tengo tanto miedo…no sé que haría sin ti, Elsa…no puedo…

─Tranquila, tranquila…no me iré a ningún lado ─ver a su hermana tan desesperada y destrozada, le rompía el corazón en miles de pedacitos. Ella también estaba asustada, pero si algo le había enseñado la vida, era a dominar sus emociones. Por eso muchas veces, la catalogaban de ser una persona fría y distante.

─Tengo…miedo…

─Lo sé…lo sé…todo estará bien, Anna. No me daré por vencida. Ya verás como resolveremos esto ─Anna se incorporó un poco para verla mejor.

─Ya entregué muestras de mi sangre, para ver si soy compatible ─La pelirroja le enseñó la bandita que cubría el pinchazo

─Oh Anna…─Elsa sabía muy bien cuanto odiaba Anna las agujas.

─Sabes que haría eso y mucho más por ti y por Brian─Y no lo dudaba. Anna era más que asombrosa ─Si no soy compatible…tendremos que buscar a papa…─la expresión de la hermana mayor pasó a ser de seriedad.

─Lo sé…créeme que no quiero hacerlo, pero si es necesario…─Anna asintió.

─Yo tampoco, pero lo más importante aquí eres tú y él, nos guste o no, podría salvarte ─Era horrible que su vida dependiera de alguien a quien, notoriamente, no le interesa su bienestar.

Elsa decidió no comentar nada más al respecto. Por ahora, solo quería descansar. Sintiendo el cansancio de su hermana, Anna apagó las luces de la habitación y se acostó al lado de su hermana, quedándose dormida al instante, pero Elsa, quien era quien más lo necesitaba, no podía pegar el ojo. Cada vez que el tema de su padre salía a la luz, una oleada de ira recorría su ser. Aun recordaba el día en que los había abandonado.

─_¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto ahora?!_

─_¡Porque me cansé! ─Elsa de unos 13 años, miraba como sus padres discutían en la habitación que compartían ─¡Siendo que me falta el aire! ¡Son tres niños que mantener ya y yo no pretendo seguir haciéndolo!_

─_¡Son tus hijos!_

─_¡No me importa! ─gritó asustándola a la hija mayor de los Arendelle. Su padre cerró la valija fuertemente y miró a la mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente ─¡Ahora son solo tuyos!_ _─Elsa había comenzado a llorar hace un buen rato. ¿Qué podían haber hecho para que él quisiera dejarlos de esa forma? La joven se sobresaltó al sentir como la puerta se abría frente a ella y quedaba frente a su padre. Esos ojos que la miraban con adoración y amor ya no estaban, en su lugar, estaban unos fríos que la miraban con desprecio._

─_Papi…no te vayas; no nos dejes…─dijo abrazándolo. Tal vez todo era un malentendido, pero no lo era. Lo supo cuando él la apartó bruscamente del abrazo y la miró con desprecio._

─_No vuelvas a llamarme así…─esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó por parte de su padre antes de que desapareciera para siempre de sus vidas. Sintió a su madre abrazarla, tratando de consolarla, pero era en vano. Aun se preguntaba que había hecho mal…_

Elsa miró a su hermana dormida a su lado. Ella y Brian nuca se enteraron de ese encuentro. Ya era doloroso para ellos como para decirles que, aquel a quien llamaban padre, no quería ni siquiera ser llamado de esa manera. La vida era tan irónica…Era posible que pudiera necesitar a ese despreciable hombre…

* * *

─¿Jack? ─el chico se revolvió en la cama, cuando escuchó un susurro a su lado ─¿Jack?

─Meghan, ¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó no muy contento. Amaba dormir y odiaba sobremanera que interrumpieran su tan preciada actividad. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio a su pequeña hermana parada a un lado de su cama. Sostenía en su mano lo que parecía ser una manta. Estaba notoriamente asustada ─¿Qué pasó?

─Tuve una pesadilla…

─¿Y por qué vienes conmigo? ─dijo totalmente sorprendido. Era más lógico que fuera con sus padres.

─Porque tenía que ver contigo…─esto extrañó al joven Overland ─Soñé…que te morías…─la niña comenzó a sollozar. El era débil ante el llanto.

─Oye…no llores, estoy aquí…─Jackson bajo de la cama y cargo a su hermanita entre sus brazos. Solo con ella salía ese lado tierno y sobreprotector. No le gustaba ver a su hermanita asustada ─Dime que pasó en el sueño…

─Papá, mamá y yo estábamos viendo Tv cuando tocaron la puerta y…era el policía de la otra noche y venía a decirnos que habías bebido mucho y un carro te atropelló y tú…

─Ya…está bien…eso no va a pasar…

─Pero tú bebes mucho…eso podría pasar…─la lógica de la niña era impresionante.

─Mírame…─dijo la niña obedeció ─No te prometo que dejaré de beber, pero lo hare menos para que ningún auto me atropelle, ¿bien? ─la niña asintió ─Bien…ahora a dormir…

─¿Puedo dormir aquí? ─Jack suspiró.

─Está bien…─la niña sonrió feliz ─pero solo por hoy ─ ella asintió. Se acomodó en la cama, abrazando a su hermana mayor con cariño hasta quedarse dormida. Jack besó su cabello. Era cierto que a veces sentía celos de la relación que tenia la niña con sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo, adoraba a la pequeña. Era su hermanita y el instinto de hermano mayor era más que natural para él. Se podría decir que ella era la única que lo quería en su familia o por lo menos, era lo que sentía. Era una niña extraordinaria y merecía ser tratada de la misma manera Él trataría de cumplir la promesa que le hizo, después de todo, él debía dar el ejemplo.

* * *

─¡Elsa! ─ exclamó el niño al ver a sus hermanas ingresando a la residencia, seguido de cerca por Kristoff. La mayor de los Arendelle se arrodillo para recibir el abrazo de Brian.

─¿Cómo estas, campeón?

─La pregunta aquí es: ¿Cómo estas **tu**? ─dijo el pequeño haciendo énfasis en el "tu" ─Tuve mucho miedo cuando te vi en el suelo desmayada ─Elsa lo miró tristemente. Como le gustaría decirle que no volvería a pasar…

─Lamento haberte preocupado, mi príncipe. Ya estoy mejor…

─¿Me lo juras?

─Te lo juro…dicho esto, ¿ya desayunaste?

─Sí, Kristoff me hizo el desayuno, aunque no son tan buenos como los tuyos.

─¡Oye! ─Elsa y Anna solo rieron ante la exclamación del rubio. Luego de un lindo reencuentro, el niño se dirigió a la sala para ver sus caricaturas sabatinas.

─¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? Yo también estaba preocupado ─Elsa sonrió y se acercó a Kristoff para darle un muy merecido abrazo. Para Kristoff, Elsa era una hermana mayor ─Me diste un gran susto cuando te desplomaste frente a mí, menos mal que te atrapé a tiempo.

─Si…muchas gracias por todo Kriss.

─No fue nada, big sis. Espero que de verdad te sientas mejor.

─Claro que sí─ respondió ─ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer ─pero Anna se interpuso.

─¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita? Aun tienes fiebre y el doctor fue muy especifico en que tenias que descansar…

─Pero Anna…

─Sin peros ─dijo ─No harás nada que requiera esfuerzo. ¡A la cama! ─ Elsa no tuvo más opción que obedecerla. Cuando Anna se proponía algo, era increíblemente difícil contradecirla. Elsa entró a su habitación, tomó su laptop y, para que su hermana no se molestara, decidió usarla en la cama. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo y puso su laptop sobre sus piernas. Lo lamentaba por Anna, pero tenia a su cargo a cierta persona que necesitaba guiar. Entró a la página web de su escuela y entró a su usuario. Presionó la clase que compartía con Jack y buscó sus datos para poder localizarlo. Pensó en llamar al teléfono de su casa, pero conociendo a Jack, estaría en la calle, por lo que optó a llamarlo al móvil.

─_**Hello**_

─_**¿Jack?**_

─_**Depende de quien quiera saber.**_

─_**Es Elsa **_

─_**Entonces soy Dimitriv Kovatrovix**_

Elsa respiró hondo mientras una pequeña vena palpitaba en su frente. ¡¿Podía ser mas infantil?! Por su parte, Jack sonreía del otro lado de la línea; sabía que había logrado molestarla.

─_**Déjate de juegos y escúchame. Necesito que comencemos a coordinarnos con el proyecto.**_

─_**Primero, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? ¿Acaso estas acosándome? ¿A eso has llegado?**_

Era oficial. Era simplemente imposible entablar una conversación madura con…él.

─_**Estas en el directorio escolar, cavernícola.**_

─_**Está bien, está bien…no era necesario el insulto…**_

─_**Como sea…necesito que vengas a mi casa para que hablemos…**_

─_**¿Y por qué a tu casa?**_

─_**Acabo de salir del hospital y tengo prohibido salir de la casa**_

─_**¿Estabas en el hospital? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Ya estás bien?**_

Tanto Jack como Elsa se sorprendieron ante el tono preocupado que profesó su voz.

─_**Sí…ya estoy bien…─respondió algo incomoda ─ ¿Puedes venir esta tarde?**_

─_**Creo que sí…Dame tu dirección ─Jack anotó los datos ─Muy bien, nos vemos esta tarde, brujelsa**_

─_**Lo mismo digo, bazofia ─y sin mas colgó la llamada.**_

─¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué diantres significa bazofia?!

* * *

Jack se preparaba para salir a la reunión que tenia con Elsa. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, el hecho de que estuviera enferma lo inquietaba. Sabía que era preocupación, pero…¿por qué? Son enemigos a muerte, no debería sentir ningún tipo de simpatía hacia ella, pero tenía que admitir que admiraba su fortaleza. ¿Quién a parte de ella era capaz de estudiar estando tan enferma? Porque si estuvo en el hospital, debió haber sido algo grave. El chico salió de su hogar, encontrándose con su novia al girar en la esquina.

─Hola, lindo…

─¿Toothianna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Bueno, es sábado en la tarde, me escapee de mi casa para verte y pensé que sería una buena idea pasar algo de tiempo como pareja, ¿no crees? ─dijo de manera sugerente.

─Eso suena tentados, pero ya tengo planes.

─¿Un sábado en la tarde? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

─Tengo una reunión con Elsa─el semblante de Toothianna cambio rápidamente.

─¿Y que se supone que harás tu con aquella? ─Jack frunció el ceño ante el tono que había utilizado.

─Primero, no me gusta el tonito que estas usando conmigo. Segundo, iré porque, como ya te había dicho, ella y yo tenemos un proyecto que hacer y tercero, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no te incumbe.

─¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Soy tu novia! ─notó como los transeúntes se detenían a ver la escena.

─¿Sabes qué? Dejemos esto aquí. No tengo ni las ganas ni el deseo para lidiar contigo ahora.

─Iré contigo.

─¡No! No vas a ir conmigo. Si te atreves a seguirme, lo nuestro se acaba, ¿entendido?

La joven se quedó petrificada ante sus palabras y vio como se alejaba de ella. ¡Todo era culpa de esa marginada! Desde que había aparecido, las peleas entre Jack y ella habían incrementado y cada vez, eran peores. Pero esto no se podía quedar así; ella haría su vida un infierno. Nadie se metía con ella y quedaba impune.

* * *

¡Estaba más que furiosa! La envió a descansar, ¿y qué hizo? Llamó a un compañero para comenzar un proyecto. Elsa parecía ignorar que de verdad necesitaba reposo. La pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta al escuchar el timbre. Pintó su mejor sonrisa, tal vez la más falsa también y abrió la puerta.

─Hola, tú debes ser Jack ─el chico sonrió tímidamente.

─Si…y tu eres…

─Anna, soy la hermana menor de Elsa ─respondió ─Pasa ─la joven chica se hizo a un lado para darle acceso a la casa. El joven Overland observó el interior de la casa. No era tan grande como la suya, pero se podía sentir la calidez que albergaba, no como la suya que siempre estaba cargada de negatividad y peleas ─Toma asiento, Elsa saldrá en unos momentos. Ahí te dejé algo de tomar ─él asintió.

No llevaba ni un minuto en la sala cuando vio una pequeña figura acercarse a él.

─Hola, mi nombre es Brian y mi hermana es Elsa ─dijo el niño de manera amistosa, lo que hizo que Jack sonriera.

─Hola, soy Jack ─tomó el vaso de jugo y le dio un sorbo.

─¿Eres el novio de Elsa? ─ la pregunta lo tomó tan de sorpresa que escupió el jugo que había bebido.

─No, ella y yo solo somos…conocidos ─dijo aun conmocionado por la pregunta ─ ¿Y tus padres, pequeño?

─Yo no tengo papas. Mi mami murió un año atrás y nunca conocí a papá

─Oh…perdón por la pregunta no quería incomodarte.

─No me incomoda ─respondió el niño feliz ─Elsa y Anna me dicen que no debo estar triste porque ellos están en un mejor lugar y nos vigilan desde allá ─Era increíble como este niño hablaba con semejante soltura y felicidad sobre algo tan trágico.

─Entonces…¿solo viven ustedes tres? ─el niño asintió ─¿Cómo lo hacen? ─no podía ni imaginar cómo era vivir de ese modo.

─En verdad, Elsa es la que hace todo. Se levanta muy temprano en la mañana y nos hace el desayuno, luego nos lleva a la escuela y se va a su universidad. Luego, va al trabajo. A veces no me gusta porque llega muy tarde y me preocupa, ¿sabes?

─Me imagino…

─Cuando llega del trabajo, hace la cena, nos ayuda a hacer nuestras tareas y luego, junto a Anna, ponen la casa bonita. Ella me lee un cuento y me da un beso de las buenas noches y creo que después hace sus tareas ─terminó de relatar ─A veces, creo que ella es una superheroina…¡hace de todo! ─Jack estaba anonadado ante esta nueva información. Elsa era más que increíble. No solo llevaba el peso de mantener y de cuidar de sus hermanos, también era la mejor de su clase, a pesar de que trabajaba. Ella era…asombrosa.

─¿Brian?

─¡Elsa! ─Jack observó como Elsa cargaba a su hermanito y lo miraba con ternura y felicidad, algo que nunca había visto en ella, y honestamente, podría acostumbrarse a verlo así

─¿Ya conociste a Jack? ─el niño asintió.

─Sí, es muy simpático, me agrada mucho

─Me alegra escuchar eso...¿Por qué no vas y ayudas a Anna a doblar la ropa? ─Elsa lo colocó nuevamente en el piso y el pequeño torbellino desapareció por los pasillos ─Hola…

─Hola ─ahora veía a Elsa con otros ojos. Usaba una sencilla mini-falda jean, con una blusa blanca de mangas largas. La joven se sentó a su lado, podía notar lo apagados que estaban sus brillantes ojos y, por sorprendente que sonara, estaba mas pálida y con fiebre ─¿Estás segura de que quieres comenzar hoy? No te ves muy bien.

─Estoy bien, además…solo definiéremos los parámetros del trabajo. No nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Elsa comenzó a relatar las ideas que se le habían ocurrido, pero Jack no prestaba atención, no porque no le interesaba o porque no quisiese; Elsa estaba ocupando sus 5 sentidos y…su mente.

* * *

Eran las 12 de la medianoche de un sábado y, sorprendentemente, él estaba en casa, mirando el techo de su habitación. Hans lo había invitado a uno de los clubes nocturnos más populares de la zona, pero él rechazó la oferta. Después de pasar su tarde con la mayor de las Arendelle, se sentía confundido. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Toothianna sentía ese deseo sobrehumano de protegerla, quererla, besarla…¡Dios, como quería besarla!

─¿Jack? ─el muchacho se sentó en la cama bruscamente al reconocer aquella voz. Seguramente ya deliraba, eso deba ser, pero entonces…¿Por qué la ilusión no desaparecía?

─Elsa…─se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella ─¿Qué haces aquí? ─la joven no dijo nada. Sin ningún tipo de aviso, rodeó el cuello de Jack con sus brazos y lo besó. Un destello de sorpresa pasó por las facciones del mayor de los Overland, pero desapareció rápidamente. Lo único que le importaba era devolverle ese beso. Elsa comenzó a acariciar sus abdominales por encima de la franela, la cual quitó de su cuerpo segundos después mientras eel acariciaba su silueta, maravillándose con sus curvas. Jack tomó a Elsa en brazos y la depositó en su cama, quedando sobre ella. Atacó sus labios nuevamente, recorriendo la tersa piel de su abdomen por debajo de su prenda.

─Jack…─suspiró. Ese fue el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado en su vida. Quería volver a escucharlo, por lo que comenzó a atacar su cuello con una lluvia de besos y mordiscos. Elsa sujetó su rostro.

─Dime que deseas, Elsa…que quieres que haga…─ella sonrió.

─Quiero que me hagas tuya….

Y ahí despertó…

Jack se incorporó en la cama bruscamente. ¡¿Qué hacia él teniendo esa clase de sueños con Elsa?! Eso no podía ser. No,no,no. Tenía que darse una ducha bien fría para bajar la adrenalina del sueño. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. ¿La peor parte? Que hubiera deseado no despertar…

* * *

**¡Jack tiene corazón :D!**

**¡Hola chicos! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por dejar sus favs y follows y a:**_**TPATFan16, MadReader-aBy, hiroto11genesis, Clary17, MyobiXHitachiin, IleFrost, anónimo y Lucy Duvy **_**por sus increíbles reviews.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer, y ya saben, me dejan saber que les pareció ;) **

**Posdata: Bazofia: Cosa despreciable o de mala calidad=)**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	5. Esto Es Guerra

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

"_This" =_Flashback

* * *

"**This"= **Mensaje de Texto

* * *

Había sido un día relativamente largo. Gracias a las indicaciones del doctor, las cuales Anna había tomado muy en serio, no había puesto un pie fuera de su cama. Incluso, Anna se había asegurado de que cuando decía que quería ir al baño, fuera al baño, haciendo guardia en la puerta hasta que saliera, asegurándose de que no tratara de escapar para hacer alguna que otra tarea. En esos momentos, se estaba preparando para ir a la cama. Sus "vacaciones" habían acabado. Al día siguiente era lunes y tenia muchísimas cosas que hacer. Apagó las luces y se metió bajo las cobijas, deseosa de entrar en el mundo de los sueños. Cuando casi estaba dormida, escuchó un ruido muy cerca de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente para ver una silueta a un lado de su cama. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar; la misteriosa figura tapó su boca con una de sus manos y se colocó sobre ella. La mente de Elsa trabajaba a mil por hora. La habitación estaba a oscuras, no podía ver nada, lo único que podía distinguir era una especie de capucha que le dificultaba la misión de reconocimiento. El intruso alejó su mano de la boca de la rubia, extrañándola sobremanera. Toda persona racional, comenzaría a pedir ayuda, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella no lo hacía.

─¿Quién eres? ─ preguntó tratando de aparentar seguridad, cuando en realidad, estaba en pánico total. ¿Quién no lo estaría en semejante situación? Había un intruso en su hogar que podría hacerle daño a sus hermanos. No sabía si era un ladrón, un asesino en serie o un abusador…no sabia y esperaba no averiguarlo ─¿Qué quieres? ─el individuo no le respondió. En su lugar, delineó sus labios con uno de sus dedos de una manera lenta y hasta tortuosa. Por alguna razón, esto no alarmó a la mayor de los Arendelle, al contrario, le causó una sensación de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. El desconocido no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo que tenia debajo suyo, maravillándose con la silueta que poseía Elsa. ¡No entendía por qué se lo permitía! Ella no era una cualquiera y no dejaba que nadie se propasara con ella, pero esto que sentía estaba mas allá de su lógica. Por Dios, era un extraño, podía ser peligroso; ni siquiera había visto su rostro y aun así, podía sentir el efecto que tenía su toque en ella. Él aprovechó su distracción y la besó sin ningún tipo de reparo. Elsa cerró los ojos ante tan suculenta sensación.

El beso nunca fue tierno, al contrario, desde que sus labios hicieron contacto, la pasión se desbordó por todos lados. Por más inverosímil que sonara, ella lo acercó a sí misma, buscando mas de ese beso. Podía sentir como el exploraba su cuerpo como si tratara de aprendérselo de memoria. El contacto de sus labios se rompió, pero él no desistió de su labor. Atacó su cuello con besos y mordiscos, los cuales acompañados de algunas caricias atrevidas y hasta indecorosas, tenían a la joven rubia suspirando de placer.

El mundo no le importaba en ese momento; ella necesitaba saber quién era y por qué se sentía tan natural todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué dejaba que la tocara de ese modo?

─Dime…quien eres…─dijo entre suspiros. Él detuvo sus caricias súbitamente y se alejó de su cuello para quedar frente a frente a ella. Aun estaba oscuro, no podía ver su rostro, pero llegó a percibir como se quitaba la capucha de su cabeza.

─¿Cómo no puedes reconocerme, Elsa? ─los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de la impresión. Esa voz. No, no, no…no podía ser posible ¡Dios mío, esa voz! Esa misma voz que de solo escucharla le ocasionaba migraña. Esa voz que siempre discutía con ella. El "intruso" extendió su brazo hacia la mesita de noche y encendió la luz. Y ahí, Elsa se quedó sin habla cuando fue recibida por un rostro llenó de picardía.

─¡¿Jack?!

Elsa se sentó abruptamente en su cama. Miró a todos lados en busca de Jack, pero no encontró a nadie…todo había sido un sueño. ¿Qué hacia ella teniendo ese tipo de sueños? Mas importante…¡¿Por qué con Jack?! Tal vez tenía que ver con su comportamiento el día anterior. Para su sorpresa, el joven Overland se había portado…regular. Uno que otro insulto, pero se había comprometido con la asignación y trató lo mas que pudo de no alterarla, al parecer no quería que se sintiera peor. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la actitud que había tomado con Brian. Parecía que se conocían por años. Había jugado, dibujado y compartido con él; una faceta que jamás pensó el tendría. Le alegró ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hermanito, pero no podía confiar en Jack. Después de todo, Jack era simplemente…Jack y no podía confiarse. Miró su reloj: 2:30. Suspiró. Debía dormir…tenia terapia a primera hora.

* * *

Y ahí estaba él. Sentado en la oficina de la loquera. La Doctora se encontraba revisando algunos papeles mientras esperaban a que Elsa llegara. Faltaban unos 10 minutos para que la terapia iniciara, por lo que aun tenía tiempo de llegar. Jack no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño tan…impuro que tuvo con su compañera de clases. Había llegado a la conclusión de que todo fue producto de aquella verdad que había descubierto sobre ella. No podía creer que fuera capaz de llevar semejante carga sobre sus hombros, pero no podía olvidar que era una encarnación del mal. Él dedujo que aquella sensación cálida que Elsa le estaba causando no era más que una indigestión. ¡Así era señores! Elsa le causaba indigestión.

─Perdonen la demora ─dijo Elsa entrando rápidamente a la oficina.

─No te preocupes, querida. Llegas justo a tiempo ─ respondió Helen ─ Muy bien, muchachos. Vamos al grano…¿han progresado esta semana?

─Bueno…aun pienso que es una bruja

─Y yo aun pienso que es un gasterópodo…

─En conclusión…─animó Helen.

─Aun nos odiamos…─respondieron a coro. La mujer solo suspiró.

─Eso me temía, es por eso que, ya pensé en algo ─ La veterana tomó dos folletos de su portafolio y se los extendió a los chicos.

─¿Qué es esto? ─preguntó Elsa.

─Ahí está toda la información del club escolar al que los inscribí.

─¡¿Qué?! ─gritó Jack ─ ¡Pero Dios mío! ¡¿Acaso creen que no tengo una vida?! ─ exclamó totalmente indignado ─¡Y encima los sábados! ─ ¡Los sábados eran su día! ¡No podía desperdiciarlos de esa manera! ¡No, señor!

─Doctora Clark, por favor. El sábado es mi único día libre, no puede hacerme eso ─suplicó Elsa. Los sábados eran muy importantes para ella. Compartía con sus hermanos y descansaba del ajetreo de la semana; ¡no podía perderlos!

─Lo lamento mucho, señorita Arendelle, pero es una decisión tomada.

─¿No hay algún otro grupo o club disponible para nosotros? ─ preguntó Elsa tratando de buscar alguna solución.

─Los clubes que tienen vacantes son los deportivos, pero teniendo en cuenta que su relación es de perros y gatos, no me arriesgaré a ponerlos juntos con balones duros, palos o bates a su alcance, por lo que, esta es la mejor solución.

─¡¿Música?! ¡¿En serio?!

─Señor Overland, tranquilícese ─dijo de manera calmada ─ Está comprobado que la música puede servir para muchas cosas, incluyendo para crear lazos entre dos personas. Creo que puede hacerles bien…

─Pero…

─¡Sin peros! ─ dijo de manera autoritaria ─ Es una decisión tomada y deben acatarla, ¿entendido?

─Si, señora…─respondieron ambos más que frustrados.

─Bien…aquí está su primera asignación ─les extendió una hoja de papel con la letra de una canción ─Este fin de semana, son duetos y como verán, ustedes son una pareja. Apréndansela y trabajen en equipo para hacer una muy buena presentación…

Jack y Elsa no lo podían creer. No solo debían convivir como compañeros de proyecto, ahora también como compañeros de club. A esta mujer sí que le encantaba complicarles la existencia.

* * *

Elsa caminaba por los pasillos hacia su casillero. No podía creer todo lo que acababa de pasar. Ya tenía su tiempo muy limitado como para que ahora viniera esta señora y le dijera que desperdiciara, su único día libre para convivir con Jack. Los domingos no contaban como libres; esos eran los días de limpieza general de la casa y de hacer todas sus tareas y adelantos de trabajos. Finalmente, llegó a su casillero. Lo abrió y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas.

─Hola, preciosa ─Elsa suspiró. Las cosas podían ponerse peor ─¿No es una suerte que nos encontremos en los pasillos totalmente solos?

─No, no lo es ─ respondió simplemente. Hans frunció un poco el ceño; esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

─¿Por qué esa respuesta? ¿Acaso no te agrada verme?

─No

─Bueno... ─Hans tomó a Elsa de las muñecas y la atrapó entre él y los casilleros ─ ¿y qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato juntos? Sé que podemos encontrar un salón de clases vacio ─Elsa no podía creer el descaro en su voz.

─No creo que lo hagamos ─dijo tratando de zafarse.

─No seas aguafiestas, Elsa…veras que la pasaremos genial; puedo enseñarte muchos trucos…

─¿De verdad? ─Hans sonrió triunfante; no había chica que se le resistiera. No podía ocultar su entusiasmo. Estaba seguro que sería una experiencia que nunca olvidaría, al ser una principiante, porque era obvio que lo era, él podría hacer realidad todas sus retorcidas fantasías.

─Sí…veras que será mas increíble de lo que te puedas imaginar ─ al ver que Elsa se quedaba algo pensativa, dedujo que la tenía ya en sus redes, por lo que, soltó su agarre sobre ella.

─Una cosa más…

─¿Si? ─preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, la cual desapareció al sentir un muy potente rodillazo en la parte más sensible de su anatomía. El chico cayó de rodillas totalmente adolorida.

─Ve y ofréceles tus obscenidades a alguien más porque ni hoy ni nunca va a pasar algo entre nosotros─ cerró su casillero y se alejó del chico de la manera mas digna.

Hans golpeó el suelo con frustración y furia. ¡¿Quién se creía que era?! Nadie lo había rechazado antes y encima de todo, lo había humillado porque ese increíble dolor que estaba atravesando era más que denigrante para su ego. Pero eso no se podía quedar así, claro que no, él siempre obtenía lo que quería y ésta no sería la excepción. Se había vuelto algo personal.

─Esto…aun no acaba ─dijo de manera entrecortada, preso del dolor.

* * *

─Nicholas St North era un hombre muy determinado y cuando se prometió a si mismo que las encontraría, no bromeaba. Pensó que le costaría más localizarlas en la inmensa ciudad, pero no fue así. La primera tienda que visitó fue la de la suerte. Aun no podía creer lo grande que estaba Elsa. Ya no era esa niña de la foto que llevaba consigo a todos lados, ahora era una joven mujer hecha y derecha. Como deseaba poder ir y decirle la verdad de una vez por todas, pero no podía. Era muy pronto. Primero debía ganarse su confianza y la de Anna.

_El silencio era incómodo entre los dos. Tantos años de no saber el uno del otro y ahora estaban frente a frente. _

─_¿Qué te ha traído por aquí después de tanto tiempo? ─preguntó a su hijo, totalmente serio. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Hace unos 8 años que se había ido de casa y ahora volvía así como si nada._

─_Solo quería ver cómo estaban…_

─_¿Ahora te importa?_

─_Papá, no comencemos una pelea…vengo en son de paz ─Nicholas se quedó observándolo por unos momentos._

─_¿A qué has venido?_

─_Me enteré de que mamá está enferma…he venido a verla…─North no dijo nada. ¿Cómo tenia las agallas después de todo el daño que les había hecho? Se había marchado sin decir a dónde iba ni cuándo volvería. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que encontró a su esposa llorando por la partida de su único hijo y eso para él era imperdonable._

─_Está dormida…¿por qué no vuelves después? ─habían tantas cosas por discutir con él, pero sabía que su adorada esposa estaría feliz de verlo._

─_No puedo…mi familia me espera…_

─_¿A qué te refieres? ─dijo. Vio como su único hijo sacaba algo del bolsillo y luego se lo extendía: una foto._

─_Ellas…son mis hijas ─la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre barbudo fue notoria. Él tenía un par de hermosas nietas._

─_¿Cómo se llaman? ─dijo totalmente emocionado._

─_La rubia es Elsa y la pequeña se llama Anna…_

─_Elsa y Anna…─estaba maravillado con esta noticia; su esposa estaría más que feliz de saber que era abuela._

─_Ya debo irme, papá…_

─_Espera…la foto…_

─_Consérvala…al parecer, te ha sentado muy bien la noticia de que eres abuelo…_

Después de eso, su hijo desapareció nuevamente; solo volvió a verlo una vez cuando le avisó que había abandonado a su familia. Nunca pensó que aquel niño que crió, se convertiría en un cobarde que huía de sus responsabilidades, pero le dolió aun mas, saber que se había cambiado el apellido; ese fue un verdadero golpe bajo. Su esposa luchó contra su enfermedad durante años hasta que finalmente, perdió la batalla. Y ahí fue que su travesía comenzó. Se mudó a la ciudad donde su hijo le había dicho que había estado viviendo con su familia y comenzó su búsqueda. Le juró a su esposa que encontraría a sus nietas y velaría por ellas.

Tomó su chaqueta. Tenía tres cartones de leche en la nevera…no le caería mal otro más.

* * *

─Adiós, señora Gerda.

─Adiós, querida. ¡Cuídate! ─ Elsa salió de la tienda totalmente exhausta. Quería llegar a su casa y lanzarse a su cama sin ningún reparo. Con eso en mente, aceleró el paso para llegar a su hogar lo más rápido posible, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

─Elsita…¡que coincidencia!

─¿Qué quieres Toothianna? No tengo tiempo para estupideces, estoy apurada ─ ¿Qué estaba pagando hoy? Dios, primero Jack en terapia, luego es acosada por Hans y ahora, venia Toothianna a molestar en medio de una calle desierta. Esto era simplemente increíble.

─¡Pero qué actitud! Si nosotras solo queremos hablar contigo ─dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Elsa frunció el ceño.

─¿Nosotras? ─La joven rubia sintió como alguien, o mejor dicho, dos personas la tomaban de los brazos, inmovilizándola ─¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Suéltenme! ─dijo tratando de zafarse.

─No…primero quiero aclarar algunas cosas contigo ─se acercó a Elsa y le pegó un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Elsa se dobló del dolor lo mas que pudo, ya que, aun seguía siendo sujeta por las amigas de Toothianna.

─Eres una…cobarde ─dijo ella cuando se recuperó del golpe ─Esta es la única forma en que puedes enfrentarme ─la joven castaña la abofeteó.

─¡Cállate! ¡No estás en posición de hablar! ─exclamó ─Tu eres la razón de mis problemas con Jack.

─¿No has pensado que la verdadera razón es que eres una terrible novia? ─ Elsa se apretó los dientes para no chillar ante la nueva cachetada que Tothianna le dio. Tenía tanta suerte de que la estuvieran inmovilizando porque si no…la castaña estuviera de camino al hospital en esos momentos. No conforme con la cachetada, le propinó dos puñetazos más, dejándole el labio partido y un ojo morado.

─Aléjate de mi Jack…

─¿O qué?

─O…─la joven castaña sacó una navaja de su bolsillo ─ yo te obligaré a hacerlo.

─¡Oigan! ─las chicas se sobresaltaron.

─¡Vámonos de aquí! ─dijo una de las cómplices de Tooth. Ambas chicas soltaron a Elsa quien cayó de rodillas al suelo.

─¡Esto aún no termina! ─exclamó la novia de Jack corriendo detrás de sus secuaces. Elsa permaneció un momento arrodillada en el suelo, pensando en lo que había pasado. Toothiana estaba más loca de lo que creía…

─¡Elsa! ─la chica levantó la vista para ver a su salvador.

─¿Señor North? ─preguntó notablemente sorprendida. El hombre se arrodilló frente a ella.

─¿Estás bien? ¡Pero mira nada más cómo te dejaron esas delincuentes! ¡Debemos ir a la policía!

─No vale la pena hacerlo. Su familia es muy influyente y la va a proteger…

─¡Te amenazó con una navaja!

─Es mejor dejar las cosas así…

North se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde, quien sabe qué cosa horrible le hubiera pasado a su nieta…

─Si tu lo dices…─dijo no muy convencido ─Ven, te llevaré a tu casa

─No es necesario…

─Insisto ─Elsa lo miró no muy convencida. No conocía de todo a ese señor, no podía confiar en él, pero por otra parte, él fue quién la salvó; no podía ser tan malo.

─De acuerdo─ él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y, aunque le dolían los golpes que esa malcriada le había pegado, lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Entró al auto de Nicholas y se recostó en el asiento trasero. Cuantas cosas habían pasado ese día y lo peor, la semana apenas empezaba.

* * *

─¡Oh por Dios! ─exclamó Anna al ver a su hermana ─¿Qué diantres te pasó? ─Elsa sonrió de manera nerviosa.

─Es una larga historia…Te presento al señor North, él fue quien me ayudó.

─Mucho gusto, Anna…─ ahí estaba su otra nieta. Al igual que Elsa había crecido para convertirse en una hermosa jovencita. Se sentía tan orgulloso.

─Mucho gusto, señor North y muchísimas gracias por rescatar a mi hermana de…lo que sea que le pasó.

─No fue nada en verdad, yo…

─¡Elsa! ─Brian corrió hasta su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente.

─Hola, campeón.

─¿Qué te pasó en la cara? ─preguntó con inocencia.

─Me caí y me hice estos golpes. Yo siendo tonta, ¿no?

─No, tu eres súper inteligente ─contestó el niño. Elsa notó que North aun estaba ahí, mirando la escena algo confundido ─Ah, discúlpeme que no lo presenté: éste es nuestro hermano menor Brian.

─Mucho gusto ─respondió el niño cortésmente. Una oleada de felicidad e ira corrieron por todo su ser. ¡Tenía otro nieto! El niño debía tener uno cinco años. Concordaba con mas o menos con la ultima vez que vio a su hijo cuando le había dicho que abandonó a su familia; ahora todo tenía sentido. No podía dejar de maldecir la cobardía de su hijo.

─Es un placer conocerte, pequeño.

─Gracias por traer a Elsa. A Anna y a mí no nos gusta que venga sola ─dijo aferrándose a la pierna de la rubia. North sonrió enternecido.

─No fue nada ─volvió a decir ─ ahora si me disculpan, ya debo irme ─dijo de manera educada.

─Gracias de nuevo señor North, le debo una ─el sonrió.

─Ni lo menciones.

Nicholas se fue, dejando a los Arendelle, solos.

─¿Me vas a decir que te pasó?

─Mejor mañana…─primero debía hablar con…alguien.

* * *

Jack estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando vio que su teléfono se encendió. Se acercó a él mientras se secaba el cabello y observó de que se trataba.

─Un mensaje de Elsa ─dijo totalmente extrañado. Abrió el texto y leyó.

**No sé qué problemas tienen tú y tu noviecita, pero quiero que me dejes fuera de ese asunto. Tothianna, junto a dos amigas, me interceptaron en una calle poco transitada y me golpearon. Incluso, "la luz de tus ojos", me amenazó con una navaja. No sé si a tu novia le falta más de un tornillo o si tu ordenaste que hiciera esto, de cualquier forma, si se vuelve a repetir, juro que no se quedará así. Si ésta es una de tus formas para humillarme, lamento decirte que no funcionó. Deja los juegos conmigo, que no te quedan**

**Elsa**

**Posdata: Y eso también va por Hans. Si vuelve a acosarme como lo hizo hoy, se va armar la guerra. Te lo advierto…**

¡¿Pero qué diantres?! ¿Por qué se quejaba con él? Él no era un buzón de sugerencias, aunque debía admitir que estaba enojado. Toothianna no debió ir y golpearla a diestra y siniestra por problemas en la relación de ambos. Elsa no tenía la culpa, la relación ya venía deteriorándose desde antes. Esa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso; Tothianna se iba a enterar. Y en cuanto a Hans…Era cierto que él le había dicho que no le importaba que cortejara a Elsa, pero estaba equivocado. No sabía por qué, pero le importaba y no quería por ningún motivo que la tocara. Jack sintió una sensación extraña al pensar en la joven rubia…

─Ahí viene la indigestión de nuevo…

* * *

**¡Hola chicos! Me encantó leer sus reviews y ver los nuevos favs y follows. Ellos inspiraron este capítulo ;) Creí que sería justo que Elsa tuviera un sueño con Jack también xD**

**Gracias por sus favs y follows y a: **_**Bonne Fille Parfaite, MadReader-aBy, TPATFan16, Clary17, Caatii, MyobiXHitachiin, marina04, DeAtH tHe RoSe, Liliana Galadriel, Nastinka, f.l.y**_**(gracias por la información; estará interesante) **_**y **__**Ariel**_** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y siéntanse libres de comentar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	6. No Eres Lo Que Pareces

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

**La canción es "My Only Hope" de Mandy Moore, gracias a gisecorrea9 por la sugerencia, así que, búsquenla, y familiarícense con ella :)**

* * *

─ ¡No te pienso dejar en paz hasta que me cuentes que pasó! ¡Y no me mientas! ─ Elsa solo rodó los ojos fastidiada al ver a su hermana ocupando toda su cama en forma de protesta.

─Anna, de por Dios…estoy cansada.

─No me interesa; quiero saber ─ repitió, aun acostada en la cama, pero esta vez, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. ¿Cómo se supone que ignorara el hecho de que llegó malherida? ¡Eso era simplemente ilógico! ─Es tan sencillo como que me digas qué ocurrió.

─No tiene importancia…

─Aun mejor; me lo puedes decir con más confianza entonces ─ eso no era lo que la rubia quería lograr. La joven pelirroja se sentó en la cama y la miró seriamente─ Dime qué pasó

─Anna…

─Elsa…─respondió ─ ¿No se supone que hay confianza entre nosotras? ¡Deja de ocultarme las cosas! ─Elsa no respondió. Sabía que tenía razón, pero es que tenia tantos problemas en su vida…No quería involucrar a sus hermanos en todas aquellas preocupaciones que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

─De verdad creo que no es necesario que te enteres…─ Elsa miró a su hermana menor. Su expresión era de seriedad mezclada con enojo; eso no era bueno.

─ ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo…─Anna se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta ─Es lindo saber cómo será nuestra dinámica a partir de ahora y sobre todo, saber que no confías en mi…

─Anna yo nunca…

─Buenas noches ─dijo de manera seca, cerrando la puerta de manera brusca.

Elsa quedó en su mismo lugar, paralizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo único que le faltaba era eso, pelearse con una de las personas que más le importaba. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso tenía alguna deuda con la vida? El abandono de su padre, la muerte de su madre, el acoso, la golpiza, la pelea con Anna…Sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Era demasiado para ella; sentía que no podía más. Se sentó en la cama y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Tal vez, todo lo que le estaba pasando era una especie de señal de que algo estaba haciendo mal. Las lágrimas descendían sin parar de sus mejillas, estaba sollozando, pero cubría su boca para que sus hermanos no lo notaran. Lo último que quería era mostrarse débil ante ellos. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, divisando de inmediato un portarretratos con una foto que ella atesoraba con su vida: una foto de su madre. Tomó el objeto entre sus manos y lo abrazó con cariño.

─Mamá…no sé que hacer…─comenzó a decir con voz quebradiza como si de verdad su madre estuviera ahí con ella ─Son tantas cosas y yo…no sé si pueda…─alejó el retrato de su madre de su pecho y lo miró, recordando aquellos bellos momentos que había compartido con su madre. Uno en particular, llegó a su mente.

_Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan mal. Las palabras de su padre seguían calando en lo más profundo de su interior. Tal vez lo hizo enojar o se portó mal, pero aun así su deber como padre era corregirla, no negarla de la manera en que lo hizo. _

─_Elsa…─la chica de 13 años levantó la vista. Ahí estaba su madre, mirándola con un deje de tristeza. La pobre rubia no pudo evitar que un par de sollozos escaparan de su boca ─ Mi pequeña…─dijo acercándose a ella y protegiéndola en sus brazos._

─ _¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso fue algo que dije o hice?_

─_No mi vida, no hiciste nada. El malo aquí es tu padre…tu no tienes nada de que culparte._

─ _¿Y …por qué se fue?_

─_Por egoísmo…tu padre está siendo egoísta ─dijo acariciando tiernamente el pelo de su hija ─ Ahora lo importante, somos nosotros como familia y te aseguro que haré lo imposible para que tú y tus hermanos estén bien. Solo recuerda que tenemos que ser fuertes; no importan las adversidades, no podemos darnos por vencido, ¿bien? ─Elsa asintió ─Esa es mi niña._

─_Te prometo que siempre voy a ser fuerte, no importa qué ─ susurró. Su madre sonrió orgullosa _─_Te amo mami…_

─_Se que sí, mi niña; yo también te amo._

Esa promesa no la podía romper. Secó sus lágrimas y contempló el retrato de su madre. La extrañaba tanto…Había veces que deseaba aunque fuera un minuto con ella para poder contarle todo lo que le pasaba, para decirle cuanto la quería… añoraba tanto un momento madre e hija que sabia nunca ocurriría. Aun así, debía seguir adelante. Sabía que en algunas ocasiones se derrumbaría, era verdad, ya que, ella no era de piedra y tenía sentimientos, pero lo importante era levantarse y ella lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias. Tomó el retrato y lo regresó a su lugar, para luego meterse bajo sus cobijas y acostarse de lado, observando aun el retrato de su progenitora.

─Te prometo que seré fuerte, mamá…te amo

* * *

Las estrellas se abrían pasó en aquella oscura noche. Jack estaba en su jardín mirando hacia el cielo, pensativo mientras bebía un poco. Tenía algunos días sin ingerir aquella sustancia que lo volvía eufórico y, aunque sentía ansiedad por ese hecho, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a buscarla. Su mente estaba más ocupada en algo, o mejor dicho, en alguien. No entendía porque no podía sacarse a Elsa de la cabeza. No quería creer que esta anomalía suya tenía una razón mas allá de sus riñas. Cuando leyó su mensaje y supo todo lo que su "amigo" y novia le habían hecho en el día, sintió una corriente de furia recorrer todo su ser, solo de imaginar cómo Hans debió tratar de propasarse con ella y de cómo Toothianna y sus secuaces, debieron dejarla después de la golpiza; no quería imaginarse como habían dejado su precioso rostro. Jack abrió los ojos en puro shock. ¿Había prácticamente pensado que Elsa era linda? Bueno, en realidad lo era, verdaderamente atractiva, pero él no debería estar pensando en eso. Suspiró frustrado. No sabía que le estaba pasando con ella y temía averiguarlo. Además, tenía que confrontar a dos personajes por sus acciones. No podía permitir que se salieran con la suya. No le importaba si eran sus "amigos", ellos debían saber que no apoyaba sus acciones. Sería un día más que largo para él…

─Necesito otro trago…─susurró para sí mismo. Tomaría una cerveza más; después de todo, le había prometido a su hermana beber menos.

* * *

Si algo caracterizaba a Toothianna era el hecho de que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Se sentía en la cima después de haber puesto en su lugar a aquella marginada. De seguro tenia algunos moretones y rapones por los golpes que le había proporcionado y eso la alegraba sobremanera; serian un recordatorio de que con ella no debía meterse y de que Jack, era de su propiedad. La castaña miró hacia la entrada de la Universidad por donde venia su muy adorado novio. Se sentía más tranquila al saber que, por lo menos, había asustado un poco a aquella…igualada. Caminó de manera orgullosa hacia Jack totalmente feliz.

─Hola, amor. Llegas temprano ─trató de besarlo, pero él giró el rostro. Su rostro denotaba enojo y seriedad, cosa que no agradó a la muchacha ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿Por qué tú y tus "amiguitas" le propinaron una golpiza a Elsa? ─Tooth se paralizó. ¿Acaso la estúpida la había delatado?

─ ¿Ella te contó? ─preguntó por preguntar porque sabía que no había manera de que se enterara por otra persona.

─ ¿Acaso importa quién me contó? El punto aquí es que no sabía que estaba saliendo con una pandillera

─Si poner en su lugar a esa zorra es ser una pandillera, pues sí, ¡lo soy! ─Jack la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la miró furioso.

─ ¡No vuelvas a llamarla de ese modo!

─ ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! ─dijo zafándose de su agarre ─ ¡Hace poco era tu enemiga también!

─ ¡Pues creo que ya no la veo de ese modo! Que no me agrade, no significa que tengo el derecho de interceptarla en una calle desierta y golpearla a traición porque estoy muy seguro de que, si hubiera sido una pelea justa, ella te habría hecho puré ─la chica lo miró indignada.

─ ¡Claro que no!

─Está bien, Toothianna, lo que digas…─dijo restándole interés. No había forma de discutir con alguien que se negaba a ver la verdad ─No puedo creer que eches la culpa de nuestro problema a una persona que no tiene nada que ver.

─ ¡Ella tiene mucho que ver! ¡¿No te das cuenta que ahora mismo estamos discutiendo por su culpa?!

─ ¡No estamos discutiendo por ella! ─ rebatió Jack ─ ¡Cada vez que discutimos es por tus paranoias! ¡Vives en estado de novia neurótica y celosa! ¡Me asfixias! ─explicó él. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, en señal de frustración ─Y yo ya no quiero seguir con esto…─Toothianna palideció.

─ ¿Qué… quieres decir con eso? ─Jack la miró de manera inexpresiva.

─Esto se acabó…

─ ¿Estas… terminando conmigo? ─preguntó no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

─Sí…─ la joven castaña quedó totalmente sorprendida. No podía ser cierto.

─No…no…no debemos terminar ─comenzó a decir ella de manera desesperada ─ ¡Yo puedo cambiar!

─Ya es demasiado tarde…el daño está hecho…

─Pero… ─comenzó a decir. Trató de tomar su brazo, pero él se alejó.

─Adiós, Toothianna… ¡Ah y otra cosa! Si vuelves a agredir a Elsa de cualquier forma, yo mismo me encargaré de que pagues por ello… ─ Jack se alejó de ella, sin agregar nada más. Sentía como un peso se eliminaba de sus hombros. Esta relación solo le causaba dolores de cabezas; no iban a ningún lado y lo mejor era terminarla.

Por su parte, la castaña no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Nadie había roto con ella antes; ¡eso era un insulto para ella! Y aunque Jack dijera que no, estaba segura de que Elsa tenía algo que ver en este asunto. De alguna forma, le había lavado el cerebro y ahora movía sus hilos para crear problemas entre ellos. Eso no podía quedarse así. Ella debía pagar por su atrevimiento.

* * *

Se sentía mal, mejor dicho, culpable. No quería tratar a Elsa de ese modo, pero prefería ignorarla a decirle algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Se levantó extra-temprano esa mañana para no encontrarse con su hermana mayor. Se bañó, vistió y desayunó en silencio, para luego abandonar la residencia. No le gustaba hacer aquello, de verdad que no, pero aun estaba enojada y herida por la desconfianza que Elsa últimamente le profesaba. Le había perdonado lo de la enfermedad, pero esto…ya era demasiado. ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella? ¿Acaso le había perdido la confianza? ¿Que había hecho? Anna entró al desierto salón. Miró su reloj: 6:45 a.m. Suspiró. Tenía muchísimo tiempo libre. No vería a Kristoff hasta la hora del almuerzo, ya que, el rubio siempre llegaba tarde. Aun agobiada por la tensión entre ella y su hermana, decidió que lo mejor sería despejar la mente del asunto y que mejor que hacerlo repasando su primera materia del día y la que más odiaba: matemáticas. Su antiguo profesor había sido transferido, por lo que, hoy iniciaría un nuevo docente. Esperaba que con este pudiera entender mejor…El tiempo pasó y el salón se fue llenando mientras ella estaba sumergida en sus estudios. Levantó la vista al escuchar como el alboroto disminuía y vio como el director hacia acto de presencia.

─Muy buenos días, jóvenes ─ ellos saludaron a coro ─He venido a presentarles a su nuevo profesor de matemáticas. Pase ─se podía sentir la expectativa en el aire. ¿Sería hombre o mujer? ¿Gruñón o amable? Eran las preguntas que rondaban la atmosfera. Luego de unos segundos, una figura se asomó en la puerta. La boca de Anna se abrió en puro asombro. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ─Preséntate ante tus alumnos.

─Muy buenos días. Mi nombre es Nicholas St. North y seré su nuevo maestro de matemáticas─ Nicholas escaneó rápidamente el aula y se fijó en un rostro muy familiar, al cual le sonrió muy sutilmente. ¡No podía creer su suerte! Era el maestro de su nieta; así podría conocerla mejor.

Anna aun no salía de su asombro. ¡Que pequeño era el mundo!

* * *

El día no había empezado muy bien para ella. Despertarse y ver que tu hermana menor estaba tan enojada contigo que decidió salir extra-temprano de la casa, no causaba la mejor de las sensaciones. La entendía, claro que sí, ella estaría enojada si fuera al revés y fuera Anna quien le ocultara algo, pero simplemente no quería que se enterara de todo el embrollo que era su vida. Ella quería que sus hermanos estuvieran alejados de todo eso, que no se preocuparan…Estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la jaló bruscamente del brazo.

─ ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ─preguntó frustrada. ¡¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz de una buena vez?!

─Lo que hiciste ayer no fue muy cortes de tu parte, exijo una disculpa ─Elsa lo miró indignada. ¿Acaso era una broma?

─ ¡No me disculparé contigo! ¡Tú fuiste el sub-normal que vino a molestarme! ─La respuesta no fue del agrado de Hans. Tomó a Elsa bruscamente del rostro e hizo que lo mirara.

─No me gusta que me lleves la contraria…

─ ¡No me interesa!─respondió totalmente furiosa mientras él la miraba de manera burlona, al ver aquellos golpes en su rostro.

─ Es una lástima que deba seguir maltratando tu bello rostro ─la chica vio como una de las manos de Hans se elevaba en el aire, tomando impulso para golpearla. Cerró los ojos anticipando aquel golpe que nunca llegó, en cambio, sintió como el agarre de Hans sobre ella, desaparecía de repente. Abrió los ojos extrañada y se encontró con una persona de espaldas a ella.

─ ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ─gritó furioso Jack. Una cosa era ser un patán y otra muy diferente era levantarle la mano a una mujer ─ ¡¿Por qué ibas a pegarle?!

─ ¡Porque me rechazó! ¡¿Te parece poco?! ─ No podía creer lo que escuchaba…

─ ¡¿No te das cuenta de las estupideces que dices?! Ella no debe corresponderte y menos si sabe que eres capaz de levantarle la mano...

Hans se acercó iracundo a Jack.

─ ¡¿Y tú que te metes?! ¡Dijiste que no te importaba! ─Jack tomó al pelirrojo del cuello.

─Pues ahora lo hace. Si vuelves a molestarla otra vez, juro que no respondo… ─Hans se soltó bruscamente de su agarre. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su "mejor amigo" se había puesto del lado del enemigo.

─ ¡¿Nos traicionas?! ¡¿Ahora la defiendes?! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

─Yo también, pero tú y Toothianna me han probado que no ─dijo de manera fría ─ Ahora vete… ─Hans lo miró por unos momentos y luego a Elsa, quien lo miraba desafiante. Todo era su culpa…

─Estúpida zorra…─susurró mientras se alejaba. Tanto Elsa como Jack escucharon el insulto. El chico sintió unas ganas sobrehumanas de romperle la cara al que alguna vez consideró como su mejor amigo; ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarla así? Elsa, al notar la intención del joven de iniciar una pelea, lo sujetó del brazo.

─No vale la pena…─el joven Overland giró hacia ella para verla mejor. Hoy llevaba su pelo suelto, cubriendo algo de su rostro y él presentía por qué. Solo al ver aquel labio roto y ese ojo morado, sabía que trataba de ocultar algún que otro golpe. La culpa comenzó a carcomerlo, al ver aquellos golpes y de saber que, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, la hubieran lastimado nuevamente. Todo había sido, indirectamente, su culpa, cosa que su consciencia no dejaba de recordarle.

─Elsa…

─Gracias, Jack─ Jamás en su vida se había sorprendido tanto. Elsa le estaba agradeciendo─ Aunque no me guste admitirlo, te debo una ─le sonrió de manera agradecida, lo que por alguna razón, causó un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del joven Overland.

─Y aunque tú no me creas, fue un honor ─ella sonrió ─Yo…lo lamento mucho.

─ ¿Por qué?

Jack iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpido por la campana.

─ ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de esta clase? ─Elsa pareció pensarlo.

─Bueno, tengo una hora libre después de esta clase.

─ ¿Crees que puedas ir a la azotea? Quiero hablar contigo tranquilamente.

La joven rubia quedó algo sorprendida por la propuesta y más, porque se lo estaba pidiendo de la manera más atenta. Al parecer, era algo importante.

─Claro…ahí te veré, pero ahora debo irme ─él asintió.

Jack la vio alejarse por los pasillos. De verdad quería disculparse apropiadamente con ella. ¡La consciencia lo estaba comiendo vivo! Necesitaba decirme toda la verdad y descargar todo ese peso que sus "amigos" habían depositado sobre sus hombros. Ahora estaba solo. No tenía a sus supuestos amigos ni a sus padres; la única que le quedaba era su hermanita y tal vez, solo tal vez…Elsa.

* * *

No podía creer su suerte. No solo había encontrado a Elsa en su lugar de trabajo, ahora estaría más cerca de Anna por lo menos, dos horas al día.

─Eso es todo por hoy, jóvenes. Pueden retirarse… ─ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los estudiantes se habían marchado, a excepción de una.

─Es bueno verlo de nuevo, Señor North ─él sonrió.

─Lo mismo digo, Anna. Espero que nos llevemos bien ─dijo.

─ ¡Claro que sí! ─ exclamó de manera entusiasta ─Usted es un señor muy amable y que sabe explicar las matemáticas de maravilla. ¡Claro que nos llevaremos más bien! ─él rió divertido.

─Gracias. Al parecer te gustan las matemáticas ─Anna frunció el ceño.

─Para nada. ¡Son mis archienemigas a muerte! ─El hombre barbudo no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus nietas eran polos opuestos. Anna era extrovertida y alegre, mientras Elsa era más seria y reservada. Por eso se complementaban tan bien─ Si no fuera por Elsa, yo… ─la joven pelirroja calló abruptamente. Al parecer algo no iba bien…

─ ¿Por qué entristeciste de pronto? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Elsa?

─No…ella está bien, es solo que…nos peleamos, bueno, yo me peleé con ella porque no quiso contarme lo ocurrido anoche.

─Si no quiso contarte, sus razones tendrá ─dijo North. No quería involucrarse mucho en el asunto, después de todo, para ella él era un perfecto extraño que había ayudado a su hermana la noche anterior.

─Lo sé, juro que lo sé…es que…siento que cada vez nos alejamos mas. Ya no me cuenta nada, incluso me oculto acerca de su…─Anna calló abruptamente. Por poco hablaba más de la cuenta─ de algo muy grave. Siento que la confianza que solíamos tenernos, se esfumó en mis narices ─ El imponente hombre se acercó un poco a ella, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

─De seguro no quiere preocuparte. Por lo que pude notar, tú y tu hermano son lo más importante para ella; tal vez no quiera preocuparlos…Ponte en su lugar, ¿te gustaría preocuparlos por algo que consideras que solo te incumbe a ti? ─ella negó ─Ahí lo tienes…

Anna asintió débilmente. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, si se ponía en el lugar de Elsa, haría exactamente lo mismo.

─Tiene razón ─admitió muy a su pesar. Había sido más que injusta con su hermana mayor─ Ahora me siento más que culpable…

─No te preocupes. Elsa te perdonará sin problemas; ella te adora ─la pelirroja sonrió.

─Gracias, señor North; me ha ayudado mucho.

─Ni lo menciones; fue un placer ─respondió cortésmente.

Anna tomó sus cosas y abandonó el salón. Sabía que debía disculparse con Elsa por haber sido tan inmadura. Seguramente se sentía fatal por su notorio rechazo y se supone que no debería estar estresándola. Otro asunto que la tenia pensativa era aquella confianza que sentía hacia el Señor North. Nunca le había contado algo tan personal a una persona que no fuera Kristoff, por lo que, le extrañaba la soltura que tuvo para dialogar con él, pero eso pasaba a un segundo plano por ahora. Su prioridad era disculparse con Elsa.

North observó a su nieta alejarse. No podía permitir que sus nietas se enojaran entre sí. Ellas se complementaban y seria una verdadera tragedia si se separaran por pequeñeces. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que Anna había comentado o, mejor dicho, lo que casi dice. ¿Qué secreto grave guardaba su nieta mayor? No lo sabía, pero por alguna extraña razón, lo preocupaba. Un sexto sentido le decía que ese secreto no podía ser bueno.

* * *

Elsa subía las escaleras con algo de incertidumbre. No sabía si era una buena idea subir a un lugar aislado, totalmente sola con Jack. Era cierto que el chico la había salvado de Hans, pero aun así, ella no podía darse el lujo de confiar enteramente en él. Estaba ahí gracias a su curiosidad. Necesitaba saber que era eso tan importante que necesitaba decirle. Elsa abrió la puerta de la azotea lentamente.

─ ¿Jack? ─llamó saliendo totalmente a la azotea. ¡El muy infeliz no podía citarla y llegar tarde! Aunque estaba enojada, se tomó su tiempo de apreciar su entorno. Era un lugar muy poco visitado, pero sin duda, era simplemente hermoso. Era como si hubiera un pequeño parque en el techo de la Universidad, llenó de flores, pequeñas plantas, banquillos y un techo de madera que le proporcionaba algo de fresca sombra…

─ ¡Elsa! ─la joven rubia dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar el grito detrás de ella. Giró y, frente a ella, estaba Jack agitado de subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

─Jack, creí que…─trató de decir, pero fue interrumpida cuando el joven Overland, levantó su dedo índice, pidiéndole un momento para recuperar el aliento mientras se sostenía en sus rodillas con la cabeza baja. La rubia decidió cumplir su petición.

─Lamento…la…tardanza…─dijo recuperando el aliento y enderezando su postura ─ Había venido antes, pero como no era aun la hora de la reunión, fui a la biblioteca y, bueno…me quedé dormido ─ Elsa rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

─En fin, ¿qué es eso que quieres decirme? ─ Jack se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Él no era bueno para eso de las disculpas. Muy pocas veces se había disculpado sinceramente con alguien, por lo que, le era difícil hacerlo en ese momento, pero sabía que ésta era necesaria. Después de saber la historia de su compañera de estudio, algo hizo "clic" en su interior. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ser uno de los factores que le complicaban aún mas su ya complicada vida ─ ¿Y bien?

─Yo…quería, bueno, aun quiero…pedirte perdón─ vio como los ojos de Elsa se abrían presos de la sorpresa ─Sé que todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente ha sido mi culpa y que mis, ahora ex amigos, actuaron influenciados por mí.

─ ¿Tú los mandaste a lastimarme?

─ ¡No! No, no, no ─negó rápidamente─ Me refiero a una manera más indirecta. Hans me había preguntado si me importaba que él tratara algo contigo y yo le respondí que no; por eso fue tan agresivo contigo y en cuanto a Toothianna…de seguro ya te lo contó.

─ ¿Por qué tú eres el que me pides perdón? En realidad, tú no los obligaste a nada, no es a ti quien te corresponde ofrecer disculpas.

─Puede ser…pero aun así, siento que te las debo ─ No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Jackson Overland le estaba pidiendo perdón de manera sincera. ¡Eso no pasaba todos los días! Un pequeño momento de silencio se formó entre ellos.

─Ya que estamos en eso…también me disculpo por los diferentes términos que he utilizado para insultarte. No fue muy cortes de mi parte ─ Jack la miró fijamente.

─ ¿Eso significa que aceptas mis disculpas? ─ella asintió ─Muchas gracias, Elsa ─respondió aliviado. Su consciencia ya estaba tranquila ─Yo también acepto tus disculpas. Y como ya todo está olvidado, sugiero un borrón y cuenta nueva ─dijo sonriente ─Hola, me llamo Jackson Overland ─Elsa sonrió divertida.

─Mucho gusto, Jackson, mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle.

─Un placer, Elsa.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes. Las circunstancias de su "tregua" eran más que extrañas. No podían asegurar que se llevarían bien, después de todo, su relación anterior era de perros y gatos, pero nada perdían con intentar. Quién sabe, tal vez de ahí nacería una muy buena amistad.

─Me alegra escuchar eso ─respondió ─Ya que todo está aclarado…

─ ¡Espera! ─exclamó él, al ver que ella se iría ─Pensé que podríamos ensayar.

─ ¿Ensayar?

─Ya sabes…la canción ─Jack caminó hacia uno de los banquillos, de donde sacó un estuche de guitarra ─Podemos cantar con música en vivo ─ Elsa lo miró extrañada.

─ ¿Tocas la guitarra?

─Sí

─ ¿Esa es la tuya? ─preguntó acusadoramente. Jack rió nervioso.

─No, lo pedí prestado del taller de música ─Elsa levantó una ceja, no creyendo su versión ─Está bien, lo tomé sin permiso, pero lo devolveré en cuanto terminemos. Tengo una propia en casa ─La rubia pareció convencida por la respuesta.

─ ¿Qué tienes en mente? ─ Jack se sentó en unos de los banquillos, sosteniendo la guitarra ya fuera de su estuche, invitándola a ella a sentarse. Elsa se sentó a su lado.

─Conozco la canción y puedo tocar la melodía. Creo que lo mejor sería familiarizarnos con la letra ─Elsa asintió. Tomó su mochila y sacó la letra de la canción ─Me gustaría que la cantaras, Elsa.

─ ¿Sola? Se supone que es un dúo.

─Lo sé, solo quiero comprobar como sonaría todo ─ Elsa pareció dudarlo ─Por favor…─dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Elsa solo suspiró.

─Está bien…─Jack tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar la melodía de la canción mientras Elsa lo acompañaba.

Jack miraba impresionado la escena. No esperaba que cantara mal, pero tampoco esperaba que su voz fuera increíblemente hermosa. El seguía tocando por mero instinto. Estaba más que embelesado mirando a su compañera. Era como si su belleza combinada con su angelical voz lo retuviera en un universo paralelo donde lo único que le importaba era Elsa. La canción era lo último en su mente; su mano se movía de manera automática sobre las cuerdas. No era consciente de sus acciones.

Cuando la canción finalizó, Elsa miró a Jack ansiosa. Nunca había cantando para alguien que no fuera de su familia y se sentía nerviosa por saber su opinión.

─ ¿Estuvo bien? ─ Jack tragó nervioso. ¿Qué si estuvo bien? ¡Estuvo increíble! Tan increíble que lo aterraba. Elsa estaba despertando una sensación desconocida que, sinceramente, no sabía si quería conocer ─ ¿Y bien?

─Estuvo fenomenal…

* * *

Toothianna miraba impaciente la puerta del salón. El aula estaba desolada, después de todo, era la hora del almuerzo, pero le incomodaba sobremanera la soledad, así que esperaba que el individuo que había citado llegara pronto.

─ ¿Esperándome? ─escuchó como alguien decía.

─Supongo…yo te cité aquí ─respondió irritada ─En fin, ¿te has enterado de la nueva junta de Jack?

─Si ─respondió furioso al recordar la pequeña escena entre él y su, ahora ex-mejor amigo─ El muy traidor me enfrentó a mí para defender a la zorra de Arendelle.

─Lo mismo pasó conmigo ─comenzó a decir─ Terminó nuestra relación porque anoche, traté de entenderme con ella.

─ ¿Tu fuiste la que organizaste aquella paliza? ─Tooth asintió ─Mis respetos.

─Gracias ─dijo totalmente orgullosa─ Solo le di su merecido.

─Eso está bien…ahora, ¿me podrías decir para que me citaste aquí?

─Bueno, ya que estoy furiosa con Jack y Elsa, al igual que tu por lo que veo, podríamos hacer una pequeña alianza, ya sabes, para "retribuirles" el favor─ Hans sonrió maliciosamente.

─Eso suena muy bien… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

─Tengo varias ideas, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos intercambiar algunas, ya sabes, para crear un plan maestro.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron malévolamente. Elsa les iba a pagar cada una de sus ofensas y demás acciones desagradables. No descansarían hasta verla humillada ante ellos. En cuanto a Jack…él era su enemigo ahora, por lo tanto, tanto él como Elsa sentirían su próxima venganza.

* * *

**¡Hola chicos! Les dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo. La próxima semana tengo una serie de parciales, por lo que, no sé si actualizaré pronto =/**

**Gracias por los nuevos follows and favs y a: **_**MyobiXHitachiin, Bonne Fille Parfaite, Liliana Galadriel, MadReader-aBy, KaryKinomoto**_** (¡Hola! Claro que leí tu review, como he dicho antes, me siento muy feliz de saber que leen la historia. Gracias por tus sugerencias, ya que me ayudan a mejorar cada vez mas y también por leer la historia. Cuando me desocupe un poco, pasaré tus fics ;) Gracias por tu review), **_**Clary17, TPATFan16, Nastinka, DeAtH tHe RoSe, Franota La Marmota, escudodeplata, Naara y gisecorrea9 **_**(Gracias por la sugerencia. En verdad tenía otra canción, pero luego no estaba muy convencida. Leí tu review y pensé "perfecto" XD. Así que, gracias)**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	7. Can I Have This Dance?

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

**La canción es Can I Have This Dance de HSM3. Pueden buscar el video para que se imaginen como estos dos enamorados están interpretando. Gracias a KaryKynomoto por la advertencia, en verdad no lo sabia, y para que haya fic para rato y evitar el riesgo de ser eliminado, ya no agregaré la letra de la canción, en cambio, les diré cual es y ustedes podrán buscarla. Esta medida es para que sigamos disfrutando del fic sin inconvenientes de la pagina.**

* * *

Brian Arendelle podía ser el menor de la familia Arendelle, pero eso no lo convertía en tonto. Él sabía muy bien que sus hermanas mayores habían peleado; podía sentir la tensión que se había creado entre ellas. La noche anterior, vio como Anna salía furiosa de la habitación de Elsa para encerrarse en la suya. El pequeño niño, curioso por naturaleza, se acercó a la puerta de la hermana mayor y juró haber escuchado sollozos del otro lado. Odiaba que sus hermanas lloraran. Se sentía impotente cuando eso ocurría porque él, como el hombre de la casa, debía velar para que fueran felices como ellas siempre hacían con él. A pesar de que se moría de ganas de entrar a la habitación y consolar a Elsa, no lo hizo. Estaba muy consciente de que ella actuaría como si nada estuviera pasando y no le diría ni una palabra al respecto, por lo que, decidió irse a dormir con la idea de que, a la mañana siguiente, todo estaría más que bien, cosa que no pasó. Fue grande su decepción cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Anna y se sintió aun peor al ver la expresión de tristeza y dolor en la rubia, a pesar de que trataba de aparentar lo mejor posible. Pero él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados; él iba a ayudar en esta situación, específicamente, convenciendo a Anna de que dejara su enojo.

─ ¡Brian! ─el pequeño levantó la vista ante el llamado ─¿Ves? Esta vez si llegué a tiempo por ti ─dijo orgullosa. El niño asintió.

─ La tercera es la vencida

─ ¡Oye! ─se quejó la pelirroja─ ¿Quieres que te deje tirado?

─ ¡No! Solo bromeaba mi bella y adorada hermanita ─ dramatizó. Anna no pudo evitar sonreír.

─Mas te vale, pequeño bromista ─dijo pellizcando su nariz de manera amistosa─ Vamos a casa ─ le extendió la mano al niño quien gustoso la aceptó.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron su trayecto a su hogar, como todos los días, caminando en silencio por un tiempo.

─ ¿Por qué te fuiste sola esta mañana? ─soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a Anna por completo.

─Estaba enojada ─respondió sinceramente. No tenía deseos de mentir.

─ ¿Con Elsa?

─Si

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Anna lo pensó por un momento. Si le decía la razón, tendría contarle sobre la enfermedad también y por nada en el mundo, quería que el pequeño se enterara de eso.

─Por algo que no me dijo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─Eso no importa ─respondió rápidamente ─ Lo importante es que me di cuenta de que fue una estupidez y no debí enojarme con ella. Cuando llegue del trabajo, me disculparé por mi actitud.

─ ¿En serio?

─En serio.

─ ¡Qué bueno! ─exclamó el niño feliz ─ No me gusta que se peleen. Somos los tres mosqueteros, no un mosquetero y dos enemigas. Solo somos nosotros y debemos permanecer juntos.

Anna miró al pequeño, sin saber sin sonreír o llorar. Sus palabras le generaron felicidad al comprobar que él entendía la importancia de la unión para ellos tres, pero al mismo tiempo, le recordó la batalla que libraba Elsa contra su enfermedad. No quería que esa parte de tristeza se notara en su expresión. Brian no podía enterarse.

─Tienes razón, pequeño…somos un equipo.

Un equipo que no se desmoronaría tan fácilmente…

* * *

El joven Overland introducía las llaves en la cerradura. Era increíblemente raro que estuviera tan temprano en su hogar, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos, no se sentía con los ánimos de pasar una noche de parranda. Sabía que los lugares que él frecuentaba, eran frecuentados por Toothianna y Hans y lo último que quería en esos momentos era toparse con ese par de individuos maléficos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? No era que él fuera un ángel, pero nunca, jamás le levantaría la mano a una mujer y mucho menos, la interceptaría en una calle poco transitada para golpearla. Solo de pensar en aquello, le hervía la sangre. ¡No podía entender que tenía esa chica que no salía de sus pensamientos! Escucharla cantar fue sublime, pero verla sonreír fue más que celestial…y no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse por eso.

─¡Jack! ─ el mencionado giró para recibir a su hermana quien de inmediato, lo abrazó. Miró hacia la cocina donde su madre lo recibía con una tenue sonrisa, feliz de que su hijo estuviera en casa, la cual, él le devolvió. Supuso que su padre aun no había llegado del trabajo, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

─Hola, Meghan, ¿Qué pasa? ─sin romper el abrazo, la niña levantó la vista hacia él.

─Nada, solo me alegro de verte en casa tan temprano.

─Bueno, es muy posible que, desde ahora, sea algo cotidiano.

─ ¿De verdad? ─él asintió─ ¡Eso es genial! ─celebró ─Pero… ¿se puede saber por qué?

─Me di cuenta de que allá afuera hay personas que tienen una vida mucho más complicada que la mía, por lo que, no debería tratar de hacer lo mal hecho y ser malagradecido con lo que tengo cuando, en realidad, tengo muchas cosas por agradecer ─ se arrodillo frente a ella y pellizcó su nariz juguetonamente, robándole una sonrisa a la niña ─como el hecho de tener una hermosa hermanita que se preocupa por mí.

─Aw…gracias por decir que soy hermosa.

─ ¿Eso fue lo único que escuchaste? ─preguntó divertido.

─Puede ser…Oye, Jack… ¿eso significa que ya no te juntarás con el muñequito barato de portada y la chica malévola?

─ ¿Hans y Toothianna? ─la niña asintió.

─No me caen bien…creo que son malvados ─Jack se sorprendió ante la afirmación. Su hermana había notado lo que él no.

─Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ya no estaré con ellos. Lastimaron a una chica muy buena y no volveré a hablarles por ser tan crueles.

─ ¿Una chica muy buena? ¿Es por ella que estas cambiando?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Últimamente te he notado más alegre, feliz y, hasta tranquilo. Es como si te hubieran cambiado por alguien más, por ejemplo, tu nunca estas en casa a estas horas…

Jackson pensó por un momento lo dicho por su hermanita. ¿De verdad estaba cambiando? ¿Y la causante era Elsa? Parecía mentira escuchar semejante explicación, pero debía admitir que desde que la rubia estaba presente en su día a día, todo parecía estar…bien. Ya no sentía la incesante necesidad de llamar la atención, ni de beber en exceso, ni mucho menos de consumir drogas, y sobre todo, no tenia los deseos de llevarle la contraria a su padre, cosa que, en un pasado, amaba hacer. Sus prioridades estaban cambiando…

─No lo sé, pequeña…tal vez…

─Me gustaría conocerla y agradecerle por semejante milagro que está haciendo ─dijo de manera burlona mientras salía corriendo por las escaleras.

─ ¡¿Cómo que milagro?! ─exclamó él, simulando estar ofendido ─ ¡Deja que te atrape!

Jack salió corriendo detrás de ella. Al poco tiempo, la atrapó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la niña que solo reía divertida.

* * *

─ ¡Elsa! ─fue lo primero que escuchó la rubia al ingresar a su hogar, seguido de un pequeño empujón producto del abrazo de oso que recibió.

─Hola campeón, ¿Cómo estás?

─Muy bien ─respondió ─Ya terminé todas mis tareas y ahora estoy viendo caricaturas.

─Eso está muy bien ─ Elsa miró a su alrededor, notando la ausencia de su hermana ─ ¿Dónde está, Anna?

─ Está en su habitación; ha estado toda la tarde ahí.

Elsa dirigió la vista hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. ¿Anna estaba así de enojada con ella? Al parecer, no quería verla, ni siquiera cruzarse en su camino. Una sensación de abandono embargo el corazón de la mayor de los Arendelle. No podía permitir que un malentendedido se convirtiera en una enemistad. Ellas eran hermanas, mejores amigas, hasta cómplices y no podía tolerar el hecho de estar distanciadas.

─Iré a hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tus caricaturas? ─el niño asintió, obedeciendo de inmediato a su hermana.

Por su parte, Elsa se dirigió a la habitación de Anna. Dudó por varios minutos. No sabía si tocar a la puerta o simplemente entrar como si nada. Tenía tanto miedo de que la rechazara o que le dijera que la odiaba. Para ella, sus hermanos eran su mundo y solo de pensar recibir un "te odio" por parte de ellos, la destruía. Tomando valor, apretó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

─ ¿Anna? ─preguntó de manera cautelosa al localizarla sentada al borde de su cama. Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, sin decir nada ─Anna, yo…─pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que, la pelirroja se había abalanzado sobre ella, abrazándola. Elsa no dudó en responder.

─Lo siento tanto, Elsa ─dijo con voz quebradiza ─de verdad lo siento, es solo que…siento que te estoy perdiendo…

─Claro que no, Anna…no me estás perdiendo….

─ ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué ya no soy tu confiable confidente? ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme de las cosas por terceros? Esto me lastima y más aun sabiendo que…estas enferma.

¿Cómo se suponía que refutaría eso? Ella tenía razón. La estaba alejando de ella sin darse cuenta y no había visto el daño que le causaba. Se sentía culpable de ser la causante de todo el embrollo, pero… ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? No quería involucrarla en sus problemas; ella no quería transmitirle su estrés.

─ Sé que tienes razón, pero entiéndeme…hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza que no deberían molestarte ─ Anna se separó un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos. A pesar de que su rostro demostraba pruebas de que había estado llorando, sus ojos azules emanaban ternura y felicidad de escuchar la preocupación de su hermana, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se desahogaba con ella.

─Pero somos hermanas…Estamos aquí para apoyarnos y eso es lo que quiero hacer contigo, apoyarte y salir adelante juntas sin importar qué…Déjame ser parte de tu equipo ─Elsa no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas…

─Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, Anna…eres mi jugadora estrella ─ la pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, feliz por aquella respuesta.

Elsa estaba aliviada. No soportaba estar peleada con la pelirroja, por lo que se alegraba de que ya todo estuviera resuelto. Besó tiernamente el pelo de su hermanita. Definitivamente, ella era y siempre sería su mejor amiga en el mundo…

* * *

No se había percatado de lo tranquilo que era sentarse bajo el gran árbol en el área recreativa de la Universidad. ¿Por qué? Pues porque siempre andaba con Toothianna y Hans en actividades que se podrían catalogar de delictivas y hasta inmorales, por eso disfrutaba ese pacifico y perfecto momento. En momentos como ese era que notaba lo influenciado que estaba por el dúo maléfico que eran Hans y Toothianna.

─Hola…─Jack observó a la chica frente a él.

─ ¿Qué tal, Elsa? ─saludó enderezándose un poco. La joven rubia dejó caer su bolso al suelo y se sentó en el pasto, apoyando su espalda en el gran tronco al igual que Jack.

─Te ves muy solo…─dijo ella de manera casual.

─Mejor solo que mal acompañado ─respondió ─ Me he dado cuenta que no vale tener amigos como ellos dos.

─ ¿Por qué siento que esto es mi culpa? ─preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

─Porque lo es ─ Elsa le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos. Él solo rió divertido; le encantaba hacerla rabiar ─ No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que gracias a lo que te hicieron, me di cuenta de la clase de personas que son.

─Wow, me alegro de haber sido un gran conejillo de Indias…

─Por Dios, no te lo tomes así, Elsita. No lo digo por mal… ─ respondió ─Es más, vamos a cambiar el tema…estuve pensando…

─ ¿Tu piensas?

─Ja ja…─dijo el de manera sarcástica─ No podías resistirte, ¿cierto?

─No ─respondió ella sonriente ─ Es muy divertido ─ Jack rodó los ojos.

─En fin…estuve escuchando la canción y creo que lo más idóneo será utilizar la pista y que nosotros, hagamos una pequeña coreografía ─una expresión de terror se instauró en el rostro de la rubia.

─ ¡¿Coreografía?! ¡¿Bailar?! ─preguntó totalmente alarmada─ Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cantar frente a otras personas… ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a poder bailar?!

─Elsa, por favor…

─Jack, no sé bailar ─ dijo ella de manera seria ─ de verdad, no puedo.

─Yo te puedo ayudar ─dijo muy seguro ─ no digo que soy el mejor bailarín del mundo, pero definitivamente puedo enseñarte algunos pasos.

─No lo sé…

─Confía en mí ─ Elsa lo miró no muy convencida. No sabía bailar, era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, quería intentarlo y superar aquel temor que la cohibía.

─Está bien…

─ ¿De verdad? ─dijo sorprendido. No esperaba convencerla tan fácilmente.

─ ¡No me preguntes mas o me voy a arrepentir! ─ chilló.

─Está bien, está bien─ se defendió. Jack se levantó del suelo y le extendió la mano a Elsa para que se pusiera de pie ─Vamos…

─ ¿A dónde?

─A ensayar…

─Pero…

─Hoy tenemos las mismas clases, por lo que, según mis cálculos…─ miró su reloj ─Tenemos una hora y 45 minutos para ensayar ─ Elsa miró la mano que aun le extendía y la tomó. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica pasó por sus cuerpos ante el contacto. Ambos chicos se extrañaron sobremanera ante la inesperada, y al mismo tiempo, placentera corriente. Era extraño, pero ninguno de los dos soltaba el agarre. Jack la ayudó a ponerse de pie, aun aturdido por la sensación.

─ Bueno… ¿nos vamos? ─preguntó la joven rubia un poco incómoda. Jamás en su vida había sentido una sensación tan extrañamente placentera con un simple contacto como aquel.

─Sí…

* * *

─ ¿Viste como andan estos dos? Al parecer hay algo entre ellos…─dijo Toothianna con verdadero enojo en su voz, al ver como Elsa y, su ahora ex novio se alejaban calmadamente por los pasillos.

Tanto ella como Hans se habían escondido para espiar al par de jóvenes sentados bajo el árbol.

─No te preocupes, Tooth…ellos pagaran todo lo que nos han hecho…

─ ¿Cómo? Por lo menos a Jack no le importará nada de lo que podamos hacer contra él ─Hans la miró sonriendo malévolamente…

─Créeme…estoy seguro que si algo le pasara a Elsa, él lo sentiría como propio, ya sabes, ahora que son tan cercanos…

Toothianna sonrió complacida al entender las palabras del chico. Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

La puerta hizo un pequeño chillido al abrirse. Jack y Elsa salieron a la azotea, acomodaron sus pertenencias y pusieron manos a la obra.

─Bien…toma mi mano y pon la otra sobre mi hombro ─ella obedeció mientras él colocaba su mano en su cintura ─Ahora, sigue mis pasos ─ Jack comenzó a moverse como si de un vals de tratara ─ ¡Auch!

─ ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ─se excusó ella rápidamente, mientras el chico se dolía el pisotón que le acababan de propinar.

─Está bien…no pasó nada.

─ ¡Te dije que era una mala idea!

─Claro que no, Elsa. Lo estabas haciendo bien…Vamos no te rindas. Ya viste la coreografía y estoy muy seguro de que con lo inteligente que eres, ya te la sabes de memoria.

─Sí, pero…

─No temas, Elsa…─La rubia sintió como las palabras calaron en lo mas profundo de su ser. Él tenía razón, no podía dejar que el miedo la dominara.

─Tienes razón…debo hacer esto ─se acercó a él y se puso en posición. Jack le dio play a la música y comenzaron a bailar. Por muy increíble que parezca, Elsa estaba bailando a la perfección, lo cual tenía a cierto joven muy sorprendido. Después del fuerte pisotón que le había dado, no podía creer que estuviera bailando con tanta maestría y soltura. Al parecer ella lograba lo que se proponía. Finalmente, la canción terminó

─ ¡Eso estuvo grandioso! ¿Eso es no saber bailar? ─ella se sonrojó.

─Solo lo tomé como si fuera un examen que debía aprobar sí o sí.

─ ¡Pues funcionó muy bien! ─dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquillos de la terraza y buscaba algo en su laptop ─Mira esto, Elsa ─la joven rubia tomó asiento a su lado ─ Cuando fui y tomé, según tú, la guitarra robada, noté que en el escenario hay una especie de plataforma que podríamos usar para este paso, así no tendríamos que… modificarlo─ dijo de manera entrecortada. No se había percatado de lo cerca que ella estaba de él y ahora, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. ¡Dios, como se moría por robarle un beso! ─ Espera, ¡¿qué?! ─ gritó su mente. Jack giró el rostro nuevamente hacia el computador totalmente rojo por la situación y su pensamiento previo.

─ Me parece…bien ─respondió ella totalmente nerviosa. ¡Dios, por un momento pensó en besarlo! Eso no eran pensamientos normales en ella.

Ambos trataron de ignorar aquella sensación extraña que invadía todo su cuerpo, después de todo, eso que sentían no era importante… ¿o sí?

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó ante sus ojos y con la misma rutina de siempre. Elsa y Jack ensayaban al menos una hora el día. No sabían por qué habían tomado esa presentación tan en serio. Tal vez se debía a que ambos amaban la música; para ellos, la música era el escape perfecto de todas aquellas situaciones que atormentaban sus respectivas vidas. Además, habían descubierto algo más: disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Tanto Elsa como Jack ansiaban aquellos ensayos donde podían no solo practicar, también pasar un rato ameno peleando, hablando, pensando…pero mayormente, peleando, pero estas peleas ya no eran tan agresivas o personales como lo eran en un principio, la mayor parte del tiempo, eran en broma y provocaban una que otra carcajada.

En esos momentos, Elsa se encontraba sentada viendo como sus "nuevos compañeros" arreglaban el escenario para que todo estuviera listo. Era sábado…a las 8 a.m. y ella estaba en la Universidad; eso no era justo. Miró a la entrada y vio a Jack, literalmente, en modo zombie entrando al auditorio. Se notaba que no era un muchacho madrugador.

─Buen día.

─No tiene nada de bueno…─ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa respuesta.

─ ¡Muy buenos días, mis queridos estudiantes! ─exclamó una mujer desde el escenario. Era alta, delgada y utilizaba ropa muy colorida, acompañada de un par de anteojos. Sus ojos eran cafés y su pelo castaño ─ Como ya les había avisado por correo, hoy se nos unen dos nuevos estudiantes a la clase. Cuando menciones sus nombres, levanten la mano. Tenemos a Jackson Overland─ el chico levantó la mano no muy cómodo ─y Elsa Arendelle ─la rubia levantó la mano tímidamente─ Bienvenidos chicos, mi nombre es Bianca y seré su profesora en esta clase alternativa. Tengo entendido que la Sra. Clark les entregó una canción ─ellos asintieron ─¡Esplendido! Ustedes son los primeros. Servirá como sus tarjetas de presentación.

Elsa y Jack se miraron entre sí totalmente sorprendidos. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No habría algún tipo de presentación antes de empezar? ¿O por lo menos el clásico "que les gusta"? Esperaban que por lo menos, fueran el segundo grupo, no el grupo de prueba. Sin más opción, se levantaron de sus asientos y subieron a la tarima. La maestra estaba preparando el equipo de sonido y le entregó un micrófono diadema a cada uno. Jack observó a Elsa y vio el nerviosismo que emanaba.

─Tranquila, lo haremos bien ─ella asintió. Ambos tomaron posición.

─ ¿Listos, chicos? ─ellos asintieron ─ ¡Música! ─ La canción empezó. Todo alrededor de Elsa y Jack desapareció; lo único que registraban era el uno al otro.

Comenzaron a moverse alrededor de la tarima con una fluidez impresionante, ensimismándose en su pequeño mundo personal.

Sus pasos eran más que sincronizados para ser de una coreografía. La canción estaba llegando a lo más profundo de su ser porque sabían que algo en su interior se estaba generando.

Jack tomó la mano de Elsa delicadamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia, simbolizando el respeto que ya tenía hacia ella.

Tanto la maestra como los estudiantes estaban maravillados ante tan emocionante presentación. Ese par de jóvenes estaban más que interpretando una canción, estaban narrando una bella historia, casi teatral a través de aquella composición musical.

Jack atrajo a Elsa contra si, aprisionándola y llenándose de ese dulce olor tan característico de ella.

Elsa se perdió en aquellos profundos ojos que la miraban hipnotizado. Sus manos entrelazadas, sus ojos hipnotizantes, su mano en su cintura, su cuerpo contra el suyo…Eran factores que la tenían en un trance del que no podía escapar.

Terminaron de cantar esa última frase. El auditorio estalló en aplausos, cortesía de sus compañeros y maestra que ovacionaban de pie la interpretación. La melodía había acabado y ellos seguían en la misma posición, sin hacer ningún movimiento, sin ningún intento de separarse…Y ahí, en el medio de la tarima, con Elsa en sus brazos y una ovación de pie, Jack comprendió. Él no tenía una indigestión…él sentía amor. Amor por aquella chica que hasta hace poco lo insultaba, esa chica que atravesaba una vida difícil, esa chica hermosa y en ocasiones tímida que se había hospedado en su corazón. ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?! Era tan obvio y a la vez tan distante para él. No podía despegar la vista de ella…la quería. Él, Jack Overland, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, Elsa Arendelle.

* * *

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. **

**Gracias por sus sugerencias de canciones, pero ya tengo las canciones que cada uno podría usar, empezando por la del capítulo de hoy (si quieren imaginarse mejor la coreografía, vean el video de la canción =3). Aun así, gracias =) Gracias por los nuevos favs y follows y gracias a**_**: **__**DeAtH tHe RoSe, Naara, Ariel, TPATFan16, Bonne Fille Parfaite, MyobiXHitachiin, KaryKinomoto, MadReader-aBy, gisecorrea9, escudodeplata, Nastinka, mary-animeangel, IleFrost**_** (Aw, gracias por tan lindas palabras. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado), **_**Clary17 y Liliana Galadriel**_** por sus hermosos reviews en el capitulo pasado. Créanme, leo todos sus reviews; son muy importantes para mí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, especialmente, la última escena, mi gran favorita en lo personal.**

**Y ya saben, siéntanse libre de comentar =)**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Posdata: Si siguen alguna de mis otras historias en cualquier sección, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en todas. En algunas tengo demasiadas ideas y en otras no, por lo tanto, debo organizarlas para actualizar, pero no se preocupen, estoy en eso ;)**

**Bye!**


	8. No Te Dejare Caer

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

¡No lo podía creer! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Jack se dejó caer en su cama totalmente abatido e incrédulo acerca de todo el asunto con Elsa. Él no podía estar enamorado de ella, era simplemente loco pensar en aquello como una posibilidad. Pero si no era eso, ¡¿Qué más podría ser?! Las sensaciones extrañas en su estomago, las ganas de protegerla y de hacerla feliz, sus ganas de mimarla, de abrazarla, de besarla…Tomó una almohada, se la puso sobre el rostro y gritó con todas sus fuerzas en ella, suprimiendo la mayor parte de su frustrado gritos. No sentía desagrado, claro que no, era más bien un sentimiento de…pánico. Él nunca se había enamorado de tal manera antes. Con todas las chicas con las que había salido, incluyendo a Toothianna, solo sentía una fuerte atracción, pero nada comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos por la rubia; con Elsa, esto iba más allá…Se quitó la almohada de la cara y observó pensativo el techo de su habitación. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su existencia. Cuando terminaron la presentación, tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella. Solo Dios sabe cuánto deseaba retenerla en sus brazos, aspirando su dulce aroma y sintiendo su calor contra su cuerpo, pero no podía hacerlo…y eso lo mataba por dentro. Había pasado el resto de la mañana escuchando las demás presentaciones, o mejor dicho, tratando de hacerlo. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de las demás parejas interpretando sus respectivas canciones, estaban con ella y con el hecho de que llevaba ignorándolo desde que bailaron. No sabía por qué, pero esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con su actitud hacia ella. Puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, aun contrariado. No tenía idea de que haría a partir de ahí…

* * *

A penas era mediodía cuando llegó a su hogar después del grupo musical. Sabía que Anna había notado de inmediato su extraña actitud, pero decidió no comentarlo, cosa que le agradecía infinitamente. Se acostó en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas. Tenía miedo de…sus sentimientos hacia Jack. Al principio, pensó que era simple simpatía hacia la rara amistad que estaban formando, pero después de haberlo sentido tan cerca, todo había cambiado. ¿Cómo se suponía que actuara después de lo que pasó? Ya había sido cobarde al ignorarlo y al salir prácticamente corriendo de la "clase" para no hablarle, pero sabía que no lo podría evitar por siempre, después de todo, tenían varias clases en común. El corazón de la rubia se aceleró al recordar aquel momento tan íntimo que compartieron cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos. No podía terminar de describir lo natural que fue ese contacto para ella…era como si su lugar ideal fuera entre sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. No…nada podría pasar entre ellos. Eran muy diferentes como para que algo pudiera existir. Además, ella tenía cosas más importantes y serias en su vida como para preocuparse por la situación con Jack. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…Jack no tenía planeado abandonar su mente por un buen rato…

─Ya me está doliendo la cabeza…─susurró frustrada. No debía estresarse; debía mantenerse lo más tranquila posible para no desatar otro episodio, pero no era tan sencillo como sonaba…

* * *

Lunes otra vez…¡Dios, como odiaba los lunes! No pudo disfrutar su fin de semana como él había planeado con anterioridad. No podía dejar de pensar en Elsa y estaba más que ansioso de verla, por eso, estaba recostado sobre el casillero de la rubia, esperándola pacientemente. No sabía que le diría cuando la viera, pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos, quería verla y punto…

─Jackson…¿Cómo estás? ─Jack respiró hondo llenándose de paciencia. Definitivamente, no quería ver a esta persona.

─¿Qué quieres Toothianna? No estoy de humor…─advirtió.

─¡Pero qué actitud! ─ exclamó, simulando indignación ─¿No puede una amiga venir a saludarte?

─Si se trata de ti, no ─dijo de manera fría. Estaba seguro de que algo tramaba ─ Y te repito, ¿Qué quieres?

─En verdad, nada. Solo que estoy muy feliz, ya sabes, la vida y demás cosas…

─Es muy temprano para estar consumiendo, ¿sabes? ─ dijo restándole importancia. Toothianna no borró su sonrisa, lo que le confirmó que algo estaba planeando ─¿Qué estas tramando?

─Nada…es solo que ya las clases están por empezar, los pasillos están abarrotados de personas y sería una lástima que algo, digamos… vergonzoso pasara, ¿no crees? ─Jack frunció el ceño.

─¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ ella solo rió, una sonrisa que a Jack le pareció maléfica. Miró hacia la entrada por donde Elsa entraba, leyendo un libro. Jack giró para ver a quien se refería su ex novia. Sus ojos se abrieron en puro pánico

─ ¡Que ni se te ocurra! ─Tooth solo se encogió de hombros.

─Muy tarde… ─antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar, un balde de pintura cayó sobre la desprevenida rubia ante la atenta mirada de los presentes en el concurrido pasillo. Jack quedó estático en su lugar mientras veía la incredulidad en aquellos ojos azules que le quitaban el sueño. Como si eso no fuera poco, Hans apareció de entre las sombras y tomó a Elsa del brazo, quien hacia lo imposible para no derrumbarse.

─¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando una marginada quiere encajar en un mundo al que no pertenece! ¿No lo creen? ─algunos de los presentes apoyaron a Hans porque, al igual que él, eran unos chicos y chicas de papá que no aprobaban que una persona becada fuera catalogada como uno de los suyos, otros prefirieron quedarse al margen ─Ellos ya hablaron, Elsa… ¿Qué tienes tú que decir al respecto? ─ preguntó de manera burlona, despeinado su ahora pegajoso cabello. La mayor de los Arendelle se mordía el labio tratando de no llorar, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara. Las burlas, las risas y las palabras hirientes que les eran profesadas en esos momentos, eran demasiado para ella. Trataba de buscar a alguien que la ayudara y lo encontró a él, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Tooth.

─¡Suéltame! ─gritó totalmente colérico.

─¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! ─ le respondió Tooth. La mirada de Jack se encontró con la cristalina de ella. Su corazón se encogió al ver como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Tenía que hacer algo.

Elsa se soltó del agarre de Hans y salió corriendo del lugar. Jack al ver esto, se afanó mas en soltarse de la castaña, cosa que logró, para luego salir disparado detrás de ella. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Hans! ¡Maldita Toothianna! Perseguía a Elsa por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que la rubia, por alguna razón desconocida, se adentró en la parte boscosa de un parque

─ ¡Elsa, espera! ─pero la rubia no le hizo caso. Esquivaba los diferentes árboles y arbustos con verdadera maestría, tratando de alejarse de todos sus problemas. Jack en ningún momento se dio por vencido, al contrario, corrió mas rápido. Logró tomarla del brazo y girarla hacia él.

─ ¡Suéltame!

─ ¡No! Mira como estas, no puedo dejarte ir así ─dijo ─ Todo estará bien…

─ ¡Claro que no! ─dijo totalmente histérica ─ ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quiero estos problemas y ellos siguen apareciendo! ¡Estoy harta!

─Elsa…

─ ¡Mira como estoy! ¡Cubierta de pintura porque le llevé la contraria a un par de niños ricos, de los cuales, esta Universidad está llena! ¡¿Qué… se supone que… haga?! ─ el llanto no la dejaba hablar. La humillación que acababa de sufrir mas todos los problemas adicionales que la vida le había dado…ya no podía retenerlo por más tiempo.

Sin importarle el hecho de que se mancharía de pintura, Jack la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó tratando de consolarla. Esto lo estaba matando…Sentirla sollozar entre sus brazos, lo estaba consumiendo de a poco. Escuchó como la rubia soltaba un pequeño chillido de dolor

─ Elsa, ¿Qué pasa? ─dijo alejándose un poco de ella.

─Me…duele…─dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos ─Yo…─ fue lo último que pudo decir antes de desplomarse en los brazos de Jack.

─ ¡Elsa! ─ Jack se sentó en el suelo, acomodándola entre sus brazos, tratando de reanimarla, preso del pánico ─Oh por Dios…─dijo por lo bajo cuando notó que estaba sangrando por la nariz. No tenía a quien recurrir, el parque estaba desierto, por lo que, como pudo, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y llamó a los servicios de emergencias, totalmente histérico. La operadora trató de tranquilizarlo en vano, lo único que pudieron decirle era que estarían ahí lo más rápido posible ─ Vamos…despierta…─decía tratando de no volver a sucumbir ante el pánico. Sabía que estaba viva, pues estaba respirando, pero se veía más pálida de lo usual y eso lo tenía preocupado. La tenia abrazada como si su vida dependiera de ello, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asustado como lo estaba en ese momento. El mero pensamiento de perderla, era suficiente para crear pánico. Besó su frente delicadamente ─Resiste…no me abandones…eres muy importante para mí, no me dejes…─pidió como una súplica, esperando que fuera escuchada.

Luego de tres interminables minutos, la ayuda llegó.

* * *

─Ya lo último que tienes que hacer es simplificar los términos semejante y…

─Me da esto…─respondió Anna escribiendo en el pizarrón la respuesta a la que había llegado. North la revisó.

─Muy bien, Anna, es correcto ─la pelirroja sonrió orgullosa. Le había pedido a su maestro que se quedara unos 5 minutos después de finalizada la clase para que le ayudara con un ejercicio que no comprendía, lo cual, él aceptó contento.

─Muchísimas gracias, señor North, en verdad necesitaba ayuda.

─Cuando quieras, Anna ─respondió amablemente─ No dudes en buscarme cuando necesites ayuda.

─Eso haré, gracias ─ de repente, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Extrañada lo tomó y vio que era Elsa ─ ¿Me disculpa un momento? ─North asintió ─ Elsa, ¿Qué pasa?

─_Hola Anna…no soy Elsa_…

─ ¡¿Quién eres y por qué tienes el celular de mi hermana?! ─North miró la escena incrédulo. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a su nieta?

─_Soy Jack_

─ ¿Jack? ─preguntó extrañada ─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Elsa?

─_Es que…Elsa se desmayó…estoy aquí en el hospital, esperando alguna noticia._

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ exclamó totalmente aterrada. North notó la gravedad de la situación ─ ¡¿Pero qué pasó?!

─_Es muy largo de explicar por teléfono; lo mejor es que vengas para explicártelo, ¿puedes venir?_

─ ¿En qué hospital están? ─Anna esperó por la respuesta ─está bien, ya voy para allá… ─la pelirroja cortó la llamada. Corrió hacia su escritorio para recoger sus cosas rápidamente, olvidándose por completo de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

─ ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Anna? ─la chica lo miró con ojos llorosos. ¡Como deseaba abrazarla con total confianza y asegurarle que todo estaría bien! Pero lamentablemente, no podía. Para ella, él solo era un profesor mas…un simple extraño.

─Elsa…está en el hospital. ¡Debo ir con ella! ─North abrió los ojos sorprendido.

─ ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

─No lo sé, pero iré a averiguarlo…─dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

─ ¡Espera! ─ Anna se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta ─ Yo te llevaré…

─No es necesario…

─ ¡Claro que lo es! Estas muy alterada, no puedo dejarte ir así ─ él tenia razón. Ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Cada vez que Elsa tenía un episodio o recaída, sentía como si la enfermedad estuviera ganando terreno.

─ ¿No se meterá en problemas por esto?

─No, esta era mi única clase del día; estoy libre ─Anna no tuvo más opción que aceptar. North tomó su maletín y salió del salón seguido de cerca por su nieta.

* * *

─Salió mejor de lo que esperábamos ─ dijo Toothianna dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

─Lo sé ─secundó Hans ─con eso aprenderá la lección. Nadie se mete con nosotros y sale impune.

─ ¿Crees que haya sido suficiente?

─Por su bien, esperemos que sí ─dijo Hans, quitándole la cerveza a Toothianna ─ Si es tan inteligente como dice, tomará esa advertencia…

─ ¿Y si no lo hace?

─Bueno…eso ya sería un gran problema para ella ─respondió de manera despreocupada. Ella iba a entender por las buenas o por las malas…

* * *

Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, pero ahí estaba él, sentado en la sala de espera mientras la ansiedad lo carcomía de a poco. ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? Desde que los paramédicos habían llegado a auxiliarlo, supo que la situación era grave. Le habían puesto una mascarilla de oxigeno para ayudarla a respirar porque debían mantenerla estable hasta que descubrieran que era lo que tenia. Jack no soltó su mano durante todo el trayecto hacia el hospital, separándolas solamente cuando no lo dejaron seguir con ella. Nunca pensó que sentiría tanto miedo de perder a alguien como lo hacía en esos momentos. Bajó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por su cabello totalmente abatido. ¿Qué haría si algo le pasara a Elsa? A penas se estaba haciendo la idea de que ella era muy importante para él, no podía concebir la idea de perderla.

─ ¡Jack! ─el joven Overland levantó la vista y vio como Anna se acercaba a él, acompañada de un señor que no reconocía ─ ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!

─Tranquila, Anna. No me han dicho nada, tendremos que esperar ─la pelirroja se dejó caer en el banquillo, al lado de Jack, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, empezando a sollozar ─Por Dios, Anna, no llores. Elsa estará bien, ya verás…─ trató de consolarla, pero era muy difícil sabiendo que él estaba igual o peor que ella. El joven fijó la vista en el hombre mayor.

─Buenas tardes, joven. Mi nombre es Nicholas St North, mucho gusto.

─Jackson Overland, el placer es todo mío ─respondió cortésmente ─ ¿Es familiar de Elsa? ─ Esa pregunta tan sencilla causó una revolución en su interior. ¡Claro que era familiar de ella, pero no podía decirlo!

─No ─ dijo ─ soy solo un conocido y maestro de Anna ─Jack solo asintió. No tenía ganas de hablar…solo quería saber que Elsa estaba bien.

El tiempo pasaba y aun no había noticias de la joven rubia.

─ ¡Dios mío! ─exclamó Anna totalmente exasperada ─ ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?! ─North se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre du hombro.

─Ten paciencia, ya nos dirán… ─ella se limitó a asentir molesta. Sacó su teléfono y miró la hora.

─Necesito llamar a Kristoff para que cuide a Brian mientras estamos aquí y también a la jefa de Elsa para decirle que no podrá ir a trabajar ─la pelirroja suspiró ─ Elsa no va a estar feliz por esto…

─No debe enojarse; ella está enferma ─respondió Jack.

─Lo sé, pero es que cada vez que falta al trabajo, se lo descuentan de su sueldo y ella odia eso. Solo pasó una vez cuando me enfermé y recuerdo que ella recortó algunos gastos menores, mayormente los suyos, para cubrir lo importantes ─ Jack miró sorprendido a la pelirroja. No entendía como Elsa podía llevar semejante carga, sin quejarse. Sentía la necesidad de ayudarla─ La llamaré ahora mismo.

─Espera…─Anna miró a Jack expectante ─Yo iré personalmente a informarle…

─ ¿Estás seguro? Yo podría simplemente…

─Muy seguro ─interrumpió ─ ¿Puedes darme la dirección? ─ella dudó por unos momentos, pero luego accedió. Jack tomó las indicaciones que Anna le había dado al pie de la letra y se levantó de su asiento para emprender camino ─Muy bien…Por favor, Anna, desde que tengas noticias sobre Elsa, llámame ¿si? ─ella asintió

─Lo haré.

Jack se despidió de la pelirroja y North, para luego, marcharse. Anna observó como Jack desaparecía por el pasillo. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que algo estaba pasando entre su hermana y él. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora por Elsa, lo delataba; él sentía algo por ella. Y mas hoy después de lo que pasó…Anna frunció el ceño. Por culpa de todo el ajetreo, a Jack se le olvidó contarle lo sucedido; solo a ella, le pasaban estas cosas…

─ ¿Anna? ─ la joven Arendelle salió de sus pensamientos al reconocer una voz muy familiar.

─ ¡Doctor, gracias al Cielo! ─exclamó ─ ¿Cómo está mi hermana? ─ el hombre iba a comenzar a hablar cuando notó a Nicholas sentado en uno de los banquillos leyendo algo.

─ ¿Quieres que hablemos en un lugar más privado?

─No ─respondió firmemente ─Solo dígame que pasó ─él solo suspiró.

─Anna…cada vez que Elsa tiene una recaída, significa que el tiempo se está agotando ─el rostro de Anna palideció ─No digo que la enfermedad este progresando rápidamente, pero cada vez que un episodio ocurre significa que está ganando terreno ─explicó ─ ¿Ya han localizado a tu padre? ─ella negó.

─He tratado de averiguar algo por Internet, pero no he encontrado nada. Es como si se hubiera desaparecido en el aire.

─Tienen que seguir buscando…él es el único que podría salvar a Elsa…

─ ¿Pero qué hay de…?

─No eres compatible con ella, Anna…lo lamento ─el corazón de la pelirroja se comprimió al escuchar eso. Esa era su última esperanza…─Deben seguir buscando. La enfermedad es muy peligrosa como para confiarnos ─le pelirroja no respondió ─No te desanimes, aun hay pelea que dar…─la joven sonrió débilmente.

─Lo sé…muchas gracias por todo, doctor.

─De nada…

El doctor se alejó por los pasillos, dejando a Anna al borde del llanto. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Nicholas lo había escuchado todo. Nunca pensó que este incidente estuviera relacionado con una situación grave. ¿Elsa estaba enferma? ¿Qué tenía? Y más importante aun: ¿Por qué necesitaban a su hijo? Tal vez no entendía la razón de esto, pero entendía que era de vital importancia para que Elsa se recuperara de lo que sea que la estuviera atacando. Él podía unirse a la búsqueda para encontrar a su propio hijo…

* * *

Jack buscaba a la jefa de Elsa. Uno de los empleados le había dicho que se encontraba en el departamento del hogar, pero teniendo en cuenta que la tienda era enorme, no lograba encontrarla.

─Disculpe, joven: ¿necesita algo? ─Jack giró de inmediato hacia la señora que le habló a sus espaldas.

─Eh…sí. Estoy buscando a la señora Gerda─ respondió algo nervioso por su estupidez.

─Pues estas de suerte, ya la has encontrado ─dijo con una sonrisa amable ─ ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

─Mi nombre es Jackson, soy amigo de Elsa─ comenzó a decir ─Lamentablemente, ella está hospitalizada y no podrá venir hoy.

─ ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

─No sabría decirle; dejé el hospital antes de que el médico diera un diagnostico ─ dijo con clara preocupación en la voz ─ Yo vine a avisarle y a preguntarle si hay alguna forma de que ella no pierda la paga de hoy ─ Gerda lo miró seriamente.

─Lo siento mucho jovencito, pero no será posible ─respondió ─ Por mucho que quiera a Elsa, debo ser justa en todo momento; si no trabaja, no hay paga. Ella perderá el pago de este día ─ Jack la miró pensativa. Él no podía permitir que eso pasara.

─ ¿Y si alguien la reemplazara?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Yo podría sustituirla por el día de hoy ─Gerda lo miró no muy convencida.

─No lo sé…no tienes el entrenamiento ni la experiencia en el trabajo.

─Sé que no, pero puedo hacerlo bien. Lo único que quiero es que Elsa no pierda su paga ─volvió a mirarlo de manera dudosa ─Haré lo que sea…por favor.

Gerda no pudo negarse ante esa petición. Al parecer, era muy importante para el joven ayudar a Elsa y, además, ella también quería hacerlo.

─Está bien ─dijo derrotada ─ pasa por los almacenes para que te presten un uniforme; trabajaras en el área de descarga y no descontaré la paga del sueldo ─Jack sonrió totalmente feliz, abrazando a Gerda en el proceso.

─ ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ─dijo emocionado ─ Lo haré bien ─Jack salió disparado por los pasillos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaban los almacenes, pero sabía que eventualmente los encontraría. Lo importante aquí es que Elsa no perdería su paga y él estaba más que contento por eso.

* * *

Elsa abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que la rodeaba. No sabía dónde estaba, pero sabía que pronto lo averiguaría cuando unos destellos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Ella leyendo, algo cayendo sobre ella, Hans burlándose, todos apoyando a Hans, ella corriendo, Jack atrapándola y abrazándola, un intenso dolor de cabeza y luego…nada. Todo se había vuelto oscuridad después de eso. Aún mirando el techo de la habitación, seguía rememorando todo aquello que le pasó en el día y, a pesar de que la mayoría fue malo, lo único que resaltaba en su mente era la placentera sensación de protección que sintió entre los brazos de Jack. La escuchó y trató de consolarla lo mejor que pudo. Le agradecía infinitamente que se preocupara por ella; la hacía sentir especial, querida…Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, sabía que…estaba enamorada de él. Esas sensaciones Jack provocaba en todo su ser, no tenían otra explicación. Pero ella no podía estar con él. No podía involucrarlo en el caos que era su vida.

─ ¿Elsa? ─la rubia giró su cabeza levemente para encontrarse con su hermana. Anna se acercó a ella para acariciar su cabello ─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Bien ─respondió simplemente ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

─Bueno, cuando te desmayaste el sol estaba muy alto en el cielo, ahora, la luna está en su lugar ─Elsa se sentó en la cama abruptamente.

─ ¡Oh Dios, no fui a trabajar! ─exclamó totalmente horrorizada ─Perdí este día…

─No te preocupes, Elsa. Jack se hizo cargo ─la mayor de los Arendelle la miró confundida. No sabía si alegrarse o espantarse por eso.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─No lo sé…solo repito el mensaje de texto que te envió ─dijo Anna acercándole el celular para que pudiera leerlo y, efectivamente, decía eso. Tenía que averiguar qué significaba esto, por lo que decidió llamar a su jefa.

─ _Hola_

─Hola, señora Gerda, le habla Elsa.

─ ¡_Oh Dios mío, Elsa! ¡¿Ya estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasó_?!─preguntó de manera alarmada.

─Tuve un pequeño quebranto de salud, nada grave…

─ _¡¿Cómo que nada grave?! ¡Etas en el hospital!_

─Lo sé, pero no es de gravedad, usted tranquila ─ respondió tratando de terminar ese tópico ─En fin, solo llamaba para saber si un amigo mío pasó por allá.

─_¿Jack? _

─Sí ─respondió extrañada.

─ _Si, estuvo por aquí y cubrió tu turno._

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─decir que estaba sorprendida era poco.

─_Él vino, me explicó la situación y me suplicó que lo dejara cubrir tu turno para que no perdieras la paga del día. En general, lo hizo muy bien…_

─No puedo creer que hiciera eso por mi ─susurro para si misma, pero Gerda logró escucharla.

─ ¿_No sabías que haría eso? ¿No fuiste tú la que lo enviaste?_

─No…él lo hizo por voluntad propia.

─_Pues déjame decirte que tienes un muy buen amigo. No todos harían lo que él hizo hoy._

Elsa quedó sin habla. Una sensación de calidez se instaló en su pecho al enterarse de aquel acto tan desinteresado de su parte; solo por ella…

─En verdad lo es─ respondió sonriente ─ Gracias por la información.

─_De nada, querida. ¡Mejórate pronto!_

Al finalizar la llamada, Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír. Jack no dejaba de sorprenderla.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Jack resolvió el asunto? ─Elsa asintió ─ ¿Ves? No tenias que preocuparte ─ canturreó la pelirroja ─Ahora…necesitas descansar. El doctor dijo que te daría el alta mañana, solo si tenias una muy buena noche de descanso…─dijo mientras acomodaba las almohadas y, posteriormente, empujaba suavemente a su hermana mayor sobre ellas.

─Oye, pero… ¿y Brian?

─No te preocupes. Pasará la noche con Kristoff y su familia. Sabes que Kris tiene una copia de la llave de la casa, por lo que, recogió algo de ropa para que pase la noche y vaya a la escuela.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tienes clases mañana.

─Ya mandé una excusa con el señor North de que no podré asistir ─Elsa la miró extrañada.

─ ¿El señor North?

─ ¡Oh cierto! No te había contado ─exclamó Anna ─Él es mi nuevo profesor de matemática, es más, fue él, el quien me trajo. Se fue hace un par de horas.

─Wow…que pequeño es el mundo

─Sí─ respondió ─ ¡Oye! No me cambies el tema. ¡A descansar! ─Elsa sonrió.

─Está bien, está bien…dame mi celular.

─ ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso tiene una aplicación para enviarte a descansar? ─preguntó de manera irónica.

─Dame el teléfono y ya. Enferma o no, sigo siendo la mayor y tienes que obedecerme─ Anna resopló molesta mientras le entregaba el celular ─Gracias ─ La pelirroja observó a su hermana. No había mencionado que fue lo que pasó en la mañana que desencadenó ese episodio, así que, decidió no forzar las cosas.

En cuanto a Elsa, ella necesitaba comunicarse con alguien.

* * *

¡Estaba agotado! Caminó de aquí para allá, cargó, empacó, corrió, ¡hizo de todo! ¡¿Cómo hacia Elsa para hacer eso a diario?! La preocupación volvió a atacarlo. Anna aun no lo llamaba. ¿Habrá despertado? ¿Ya se sentía mejor? Preguntas como esas no abandonaban su mente. Él tenía que saber y pronto. Y como si el destino leyera su mente, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Trató de sacarlo, pero por la torpeza y el frenesí de sus acciones se le dificultó un poco. Finalmente, lo tuvo en sus manos y comprobó que era un mensaje de Elsa o tal vez de Anna, no lo sabía, por lo que, de manera ansiosa, lo leyó.

**Elsa**

_Hola, gasterópodo, ¿Cómo estás? :)_

Jack sonrió aliviado. Era Elsa sin duda.

**Jack**

_Muy bien ahora que sé que tu lo estas, brujelsa_

**Elsa**

_Sí…lamento todo lo de hoy; no debió ser muy agradable para ti_

**Jack**

_Eso ya no importa. Lo único importante aquí es que ya estas mejor, ¿verdad?_

**Elsa**

_Se podría decir que sí…Mañana temprano me dan el alta, claro, si descanso lo suficiente esta noche._

**Jack**

_Si ese es el caso, ¿Qué hace usted aun despierta, señorita? Deberías estar descansando_

**Elsa**

_Bueno, no tengo sueño._

**Jack**

_Pues que te dé_

**Elsa **

_No_

**Jack**

_Si_

**Elsa **

_¡No!_

**Jack**

_¡Si!_

Jack solo rio ante la absurda pelea que estaban teniendo.

**Elsa**

_¡No te escribí para tener esta infantil pelea! Yo solo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy. Ya sabes, fuiste el único que me consoló después de todo el fiasco de esta mañana, por auxiliarme cuando tuve el pequeño quebranto y por sustituirme en el trabajo hoy para que no me descontaran el día de mi sueldo. No sabes cuánto significa para mí._

Jack sonrió embobado. Si tan solo Elsa supiera cuanto lo animaban sus palabras, pues, eso era su objetivo, facilitarle la vida, protegerla y hacerla feliz, aunque fuera en el plan de amigos, lo que esperaba, cambiara a un plan más intimo entre ellos.

**Jack**

_No fue nada, Elsa. Para mí, fue un verdadero placer. Haría eso y mucho mas por ti…no bromeo._

Un pequeño momento pasó antes de que el mensaje de Elsa llegara.

**Elsa**

_Gracias…yo también estaré cuando me necesites, Jack_

Otro momento de expectativa pasó.

**Jack**

_Elsa, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Es algo grave?_

**Elsa**

_Sí, es algo grave, pero en estos momentos, no quiero hablar sobre el tema…_

El corazón de Jack dio un brinco al confirmar sus temores. Ella sufría una enfermedad grave que, aunque no sabía de cual se trataba, sabía que las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas

**Jack**

_Está bien, no te forzaré…Cuando te sientas lista, yo estaré aquí para cuando quieras hablar, ¿bien? Ahora, descansa…lo necesitas_…

**Elsa**

_Gracias por entender, Jack y sí, lo haré, me iré a descansar ;) Buenas noches, Jack._

**Jack**

_Buenas noches, Elsa…descansa…_

Jack miró su teléfono por algunos momentos. Esa pequeña conversación con Elsa fue agridulce para él porque a pesar de que sabía que ya estaba bien, se había enterado de que tenía una enfermedad grave. Ni siquiera quería pensar en aquello. Lo importante en este caso es estar a su lado y ayudarla a superar la dichosa enfermedad, cosa que él haría. No la dejaría sola, no a ella, no a su Elsa.

* * *

**¡Hey, chicos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Primeramente, quiero informarles que la próxima semana no habrá actualización. Tengo un examen muy importante, por lo que tengo que estudiar. Sorry =/**

**Gracias por los nuevos favs y follows y también a: Bonne Fille Parfaite, MadReader-aBy, Liliana Galadriel, ZhiZu-2, MyobiXHitachiin, KaryKinomoto (gracias por la advertencia ), Franota La Marmota, TPATFan16, escudodeplata, Clary17, Nastinka, Guest, hiikami, Ariel, michell de PR, Kira Diamond (Me alegro que te este gustando la historia, pero lamentablemente, no podré aceptar tu reto por dos razones. La primera es que no estoy muy familiarizada con la temática y la segunda, es que no me siento inspirada por el tema y de verdad, no quiero forzar las cosas y hacer un trabajo mediocre que te decepcione. Para yo escribir una historia, debo tener el concepto en mi mente y estar inspirada y en este caso, no lo tengo. Espero no haberte decepcionado. De todos modos, gracias por tomarme en cuenta, significa mucho para mí) e IleFrost por sus reviews**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuídense!**

**Bye!**


	9. No Vas A Morir

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Eran las 6 30 am y Jack ya caminaba por las calles. No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, no dejaba de pensar en Elsa. Todo lo que había pasado el día anterior aun lo tenía preocupado. Estaba enferma, de algo grave que podía matarla y él simplemente…no sabía qué hacer. Cuando colapsó en sus brazos, su mundo se descolocó. Lo único que pasó por su mente fue pánico. Puro pánico de perder a la única chica que de verdad le ha importado en su vida. Jack giró en la esquina de aquel parque que había "visitado" un día antes para tomar un pequeño atajo al terreno baldío que él conocía muy bien y donde sabia que encontraría a Hans y a Toothianna. No dejaba de maldecir a ese par de…individuos. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo tan cruel a Elsa? Ella no merecía semejante humillación. Como predijo, los dos estaban ahí, tomando y consumiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Seguramente habían pasado la noche en ese lugar. ¿Así era él antes de que Elsa entrara a su vida? Jack sonrió. Definitivamente, Elsa lo había cambiado.

─¿Crees que la marginada se aparezca por allá hoy? ─escuchó Jack mientras se acercaba a ellos; al parecer, ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

─Espero que ni hoy ni nunca ─se burló ─ esa zorra no pertenece a nuestro mundo. Pobrecita…¿le viste la cara cuando le cayó la pintura encima? ─ambos rieron ─ es una estúpida ─ esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Jack perdió la razón, veía todo rojo a su paso. Finalmente, Tothianna notó su presencia.

─¿Jack? ─preguntó sorprendida. Al escuchar a Toothianna, Hans giró para encarar al supuesto traidor, pero fue recibido con un fuerte puñetazo justamente en el rostro. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo ─¡Hans! ─exclamó Toothianna, ayudando a su golpeado camarada ─¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?!

─¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes?! ─ vociferó iracundo ─¡Lo que le hicieron a Elsa fue innecesario! ─Hans observó a Jack con odio. ¡¿Quién se creía para venir a sermonearlo?! ─¡Ella tiene quien la defienda, especialmente, si se trata de un par de ratas como ustedes!

Hans se levantó rápidamente y le devolvió el golpe a Jack. El joven Overland tambaleó un poco por el puñetazo que le había partido el labio inferior. Lo tocó con uno de sus dedos y vio la sangre…esto era guerra. Ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una pelea intensa. Toothianna trataba de separarlos, pero ellos eran mucho más fuertes que ella; no podía hacer nada. Pensó rápidamente. Tomó una de las botellas de vodka y la vertió sobre los dos jóvenes, los cuales se separaron al sentir el liquido sobre ellos. Toothianna ayudó a Hans a ponerse de pie. El pelirrojo tenía varios cortes y moretones en el rostro y la nariz rota, mientras Jack tenía el labio partido, varios moretones, incluyendo un ojo morado, y varios rasguños. El mayor de los Overland se puso de pie como pudo. Tenía otros muchos golpes alrededor del cuerpo, pero no le importaba, la rabia que sentía no tenia fin.

─¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Jack! ─vociferó Hans, tratando de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre él, pero Toothianna lo detuvo.

─Si vuelven a lastimar a Elsa…les juro…que no respondo ─dijo de manera seria. Dio pasos hacia atrás, enviándole unas miradas cargadas de advertencia a sus dos ex amigos. No estaba bromeando y quería que lo entendieran.

Hans y Toothianna miraron como Jack se alejaba. No podían creer que él había sido su amigo. El Jack que conocían había desaparecido…ahora, él era uno de sus enemigos…

* * *

Suspiró contenta al caer en su cama. ¡Por fin en casa! Aunque solo había pasado una noche fuera, ya se sentía enferma de la habitación del hospital; simplemente…le causaba escalofríos…

─¿Estas cómoda? ─escuchó como Anna preguntaba divertida desde la puerta.

─Sí…no tienes idea cuanto…

─Me alegro ─respondió acercándose a ella ─Ahora, tu y yo tenemos un trato, ¿no es así? ─Elsa rodó los ojos.

─Sí…─ hacer tratos con Anna nunca era una buena idea, pero en este caso, era lo único que podía hacer. El trato consistía en que la mayor de las hermanas estaría en reposo toda la mañana y, solo así, Anna la dejaría asistir al trabajo. Prácticamente la hizo decidir entre la Universidad y el trabajo…la decisión fue fácil.

─¡Pues cúmplelo! ─ exclamó ─Estaré en la sala de estar, si me necesitas, cosa que no pasará porque vas a descansar, ¿cierto?

─Ya te dije que sí ─ dijo fastidiada. ¿Cuándo los papeles de habían invertido? ─Ya vete, Anna…─la pelirroja la miró indignada.

─Te la dejaré pasar porque estas cansada, pero en otra ocasión me ofenderé ─dijo, para luego salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Anna tenía razón; se sentía exhausta. Se metió debajo de las cobijas, tratando de conciliar algo de sueño y aprovechar esas horas libres que tenia. En la tarde tenía que trabajar y al día siguiente, tenía que ponerse al día con las asignaciones que se estaba perdiendo. Suspiró desganada. Seria duro volver a la universidad después del fiasco que había sufrido, su vida universitaria seria aun más difícil de lo que ya era. Las burlas aumentarían, las malas miradas se harían presente…todo sería más complicado, menos mal que contaba con Jack…

─Jack…─susurró de manera inconsciente.

Se sentía más tranquila de saber que él la ayudaría a sobrellevar lo que sería su futuro "bullying" en la Universidad; él mismo le prometió que todo estaría bien y ella le creía, confiaba en él…Como le gustaría que estuviera con ella en esos momentos…Cada vez lo extrañaba mas y eso que solo eran amigos…La joven rubia decidió que ya era momento de dejar de pensar; necesitaba descansar de una vez por todas… Algo le decía que vería a Jack más pronto de lo que pesaba; solo debía esperar un poco más. Tenía un trato con Anna y, le gustara o no, debía cumplirlo. Lo último que quería era darle más preocupaciones a su hermanita. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó; el sueño llegó de inmediato…

* * *

Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura de manera ausente. Había esperado un par de horas, todo ensangrentado, golpeado y con su ropa llena de tierra a que su familia se fuera de la casa. No quería responder un incesante interrogatorio por parte de sus padres ni preocupar a su hermanita menor, pero es que…¡estaba furioso! Ese par de demonios que antes conocían como amigos, lo habían perder la paciencia. Escucharlos burlarse de Elsa fue demasiado para su autocontrol; quería revolcar a Hans en el suelo hasta que se disculpara por lo que había hecho. No lo logró, pero… ¡como disfruto golpearlo! No le importaba los golpes que había recibido, lo único importante era que había dejado al pelirrojo en igual o peor condición que él. Entró a su hogar y se dirigió de manera mecánica al baño. Quería darse una ducha y des-estresarse por algún tiempo. Gimió adolorido al sentir como sus heridas ardían ante el contacto con el agua, pero pronto se olvidó de aquello. Todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. ¿Cómo estaría su rubia favorita? ¿Estaría en su casa? Dudaba mucho que estuviera en la Universidad porque le daban de alta temprano esa mañana, pero estaba más que seguro de que asistiría al trabajo; sabia lo terca que era, ni siquiera Anna podría detenerla. Sonrió embobado: esa era una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de ella. Jack salió de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y volvió a su habitación. Era imposible que llegara a tiempo a las clases, eran casi las 10 am, así que, decidió tomarse el día libre. Se vistió en su ropa de diario y se lanzó a su cama de manera exagerada. En ese preciso momento, su teléfono sonó. Jack cayó al suelo. Se reincorporó rápidamente, pensando que a lo mejor, era Elsa quien lo llamaba.

─¿Hola? ─preguntó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

─¿Joven Overland? ─Jack se extrañó ante tanta cortesía. Separó el teléfono de su oído y miró la pantalla. No conocía ese número…

─Sí…¿Quién habla?

─Soy la doctora Clark, ¿se puede saber por qué ni tú ni Elsa aparecieron en la sesión de ayer? ─ preguntó con un tono molesto. Jack revolvió su cabello sorprendido. Con todo lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado por completo.

─Lamento no haberle avisado. Se me olvidó por completo ─dijo apenado─ Elsa enfermó y fue internada en el hospital.

─¡Oh, santo Cielo! ─exclamó ─ ¿Se encuentra bien?

─Eso espero, no sé nada de ella desde anoche…

─Pobre niña…

─Sí.

─Teniendo en cuenta que la razón es más que valida, lo dejaré pasar, pero deben venir la semana que viene sin falta, ¿entendido?

─Si, señora ─y con eso, culminó la llamada.

Jack quedó pensativo por un momento. No tenía nada que hacer, por lo que, decidió que sería mejor hacer algo que muy pocas veces hacía: las asignaciones. Ya era tiempo de que empezara con su parte del trabajo que tenia con Elsa. Se sentó frente al escritorio, encendió su computadora y comenzó a investigar todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Elsa terminaba de arreglar su uniforme mientras se miraba en el espejo. Ya no se veía tan pálida, bueno, no pálida anormal. Durmió durante toda la mañana: su energía se había restaurado bastante, por lo tanto, Anna le había dado permiso para ir a trabajar. Miró su reflejo una vez más. Levantó una de sus mangas y ahí estaba…otro hematoma. ¡Estaba harta de que siguieran apareciendo! Era cada vez más difícil ocultarlos, pero…¿Qué podría hacer? Eso escapaba de su control.

─¡Elsa! ─la joven rubia bajó su manga rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su hermanito menor acercándose. Fingió su mejor sonrisa y lo recibió con brazos abierto cuando este llegó corriendo hacia ella ─¡Te extrañé mucho!

─Y yo a ti, mi príncipe ─respondió ─ ¿Te portaste bien con Kriss? ─el niño asintió.

─¡Fue muy divertido! ─contestó ─¿Vas a salir?

─Sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar ─dijo dulcemente.

─Lo sé, pero es que…has estado muy enferma últimamente y yo quiero que descanses. Me preocupo por ti y siento que deberías estar con nosotros, ya sabes, como la pequeña familia que somos ─Elsa miró al niño dudosa. Esto era obra de cierta pelirroja.

─¡Anna! ¡No va a funcionar!

─¡Bien! ─respondió la pelirroja abriendo la puerta. Obviamente estaba escuchando del otro lado de la misma.

─Pero Elsa, algunas de las cosas que dije fueron mías… ─dijo el niño tristemente.

─Sé que sí, mi príncipe, pero debes entender, es mi deber ir a trabajar, no importa qué, ¿bien? ─el niño asintió ─¿bien? ─volvió a repetir, esta vez mirando a cierta pelirroja apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

─Si…─dijo de mala gana la pelirroja.

─Bien…─terminó diciendo ─Ya debo irme. Nos vemos luego, pequeño ─dijo besando a su hermanito en la frente. Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se posicionó frente a Anna ─Adiós, revoltosa─ dijo divertida mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor.

─Nos vemos ─respondió ella con el mismo humor ─¡Cuídate!

─Lo haré ─ y sin más, salió de su hogar.

* * *

Nicholas esperaba pacientemente en una cafetería cercana a la escuela a la que trabajaba. Desde que se enteró de la situación de sus nietas, decidió intervenir y ayudarlas a localizar al irresponsable de su hijo. No quería hacerlo, pero si lo necesitaban para ayudar a Elsa, él colaboraría con mucho gusto.

─¿Nicholas St. North? ─ preguntó un hombre no muy alto, pero de cuerpo trabajado, pelo negro y ojos verdes, quien venía acompañado de otro hombre, más bajo que él.

─Si, soy yo ─ dijo poniéndose de pie.

─Mucho gusto, soy el detective Bunny y este es mi compañero, el detective Sandman─ el acompañante de Bunny solo lo saludó con un movimiento de manos ─No es de mucho hablar.

─Entiendo…por favor, tomen asiento ─ofreció el hombre mayor.

─Gracias ─respondió ─Bien, señor North, por lo que leí en su mail, tiene un caso para nosotros.

─Así es ─North tomó su maletín y sacó unos papeles ─Ese de la foto, es mi hijo. Hace años que no sé de él y me gustaría localizarlo

─Muy bien…¿alguna idea de donde podría estar? ─Nicholas negó con la cabeza.

─La última vez que supe de él fue cuando abandonó a su familia hace unos 5 años atrás ─explicó mientras el asistente de Bunny anotaba todo lo dicho.

─Este caso será difícil…si no se sabe de él desde hace tiempo, será un poco difícil buscar sin un punto de referencia…

─Les suplico que lo intente, por favor…la vida de mi nieta depende de que él aparezca ─ambos detectives se miraron entre sí. El caso no había empezado y ya lo veían por demás complicado, pero debían intentarlo. Si había una vida en riesgo, ellos debían intervenir.

─No se preocupe…tomaremos su caso.

─Se los agradezco de verdad ─ya se sentía un poco aliviado de saber que las cosas estaban fluyendo.

─Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero…¿por qué su hijo es tan importante para salvar la vida de su nieta? ─ preguntó el detective.

─Si le soy sincero, no estoy seguro. Solo sé que mi nieta se enfermó y escuché como el doctor explicaba que la única esperanza que tenía, era él, por eso debo encontrarlo… ─Bunny asintió.

─Está bien…no se preocupe, lo encontraremos ─Sandman asintió sonriente. North sonrió aliviado. Si fuera por él, aunque sonara cruel, mantendría a su hijo muy lejos de su vida. Aun no podía creer los actos de bajeza que había cometido, no solo contra él, también contra sus propios hijos; eso era imperdonable, pero…sus nietos lo necesitaban, Elsa más que nadie. Para él, sus nietos se habían convertido en su mundo, por lo que, estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo.

* * *

─¡Elsa, querida! ─la rubia giró ante el llamado.

─¿Se le ofrece algo, señora Gerda? ─preguntó amablemente. Ya había acabado su turno, es más, estaba tomando sus cosas para marcharse, pero si necesitaba que hiciera algo, ella lo haría.

─¿Cómo crees, querida? Ya acabó tu turno ─ dijo feliz ─Vine a avisarte que alguien te espera en la entrada ─respondió con un tono un tanto pícaro.

─¿A mí? ─decir que estaba sorprendida era poco ─ ¿Quien?

─Ve a verlo por ti misma─ respondió Gerda. Elsa miró hacia la entrada y sonrió. Un joven vestido con un abrigo capucha, la cual tenía sobre su cabeza en ese momento, vistiendo unas gafas de sol, a pesar de que ya era de noche. Extrañada, se acercó a él.

─¿Qué? ¿Vas a robar un banco? ─preguntó divertida. Él solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

─Bueno, ya sabes, hay que probar cosas nuevas. Si quieres, puedes ayudarme ─le siguió el juego.

─Ya en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Quería ver como estabas, por lo que, no te asustes, ¡pensé! ─exclamó ─Si yo fuera Elsa, ¿Qué haría? Y llegué a la conclusión que jamás de los jamases, faltarías a tu trabajo y no me equivoqué.

─¿Solo estas por eso aquí?

─No…también vine a…acompañarte a casa, ya sabes…esta oscuro afuera y está lloviendo ─dijo con vergüenza mientras sostenía un enorme paraguas cerrado en una de sus manos. Elsa se sonrojó a más no poder. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había salido de su hogar en medio de la lluvia para llevarla sana y salva a su casa? Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora ─ Abrígate…no quiero que te enfermes ─dijo al notar el abrigo que Elsa llevaba colgado en uno de sus hombros. La rubia obedeció. Soltó su bolso y se colocó su abrigo, el cual, curiosamente, tenía una capucha muy parecida a la de Jack.

Luego de que todo estaba listo, ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda, protegidos por el inmenso paraguas y sus respectivos abrigos. Caminaron bajo la lluvia en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

─¿Me vas a decir la verdadera razón de los lentes? ─preguntó ella de improvisto cuando estaban a una cuadra del hogar de la rubia.

─No es nada, de verdad…─Elsa se paró en seco y lo miró de manera seria.

─No me gusta que me mientan… ─Jack suspiró. No quería hacerla enojar y mucho menos pelearse por ella por semejante estupidez. Seguramente, se enojaría al saber la verdad, pero…que más daba. Se quitó las gafas de sol lentamente dejando a Elsa sorprendida ─ ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ─preguntó preocupada

─Yo…

─¿Estuviste en una pelea? ─Jack no respondió ─¿Con Hans? ─de nuevo silencio ─¡No puedo creerlo!

─¡No podía dejar que se salieran con la suya después de lo que te hicieron ayer!

─¡No me importa! ─estaba enojada, el joven Overland podía notarlo ─ Mira nada mas como te dejó… ─ su expresión denotó enojo, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía una mezcla de tristeza, culpa y preocupación mientras acariciaba, sutilmente con su mano, el lastimado rostro de su amigo.

Esa caricia fue la perdición de ambos… Elsa no entendía por qué seguía acariciando su rostro, estaba en una especie de extraño trance y por nada del mundo, quería separarse de él. Jack no dejaba de observar aquellos labios entreabiertos que lo incitaban a probarlos. Tenía que ser fuerte, debía serlo, pero en el preciso momento en que su mirada se encontró con la de ella…su autocontrol se esfumó y…

La besó.

Jack dejó caer la sombrilla que los protegía de la tempestad para rodear a Elsa con sus brazos mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su cuello. La lluvia caía a su alrededor con verdadera furia, mojándolos de pies a cabeza, pero al parecer, eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Las gotas de agua descendían por sus rostros uniéndose a aquellos labios que compartían una caricia tierna y llena de amor. Se querían…no había duda de ello…

Ambos se separaron cuando el aire se hizo escaso. Jack abrió sus ojos, feliz, confundido y asustado por lo que podría decir Elsa. ¡No podría vivir un día más sin sus besos!

─No… no ─escuchó como Elsa susurró a través del sonido de la lluvia.

─Elsa…

─No puedo hacerte esto… ─dijo. Se notaba la angustia en su rostro.

─¿Hacerme qué? ¿Feliz? Eso es lo me has hecho…

─¡No! ─exclamó ─ No mereces esto, yo…estoy enferma…

─¡Eso no es un problema! Yo…

─¡Tengo leucemia!

La expresión de Jack se llenó de desesperación, tristeza, miedo…¿Elsa tenia leucemia? ¿Aquella enfermedad potencialmente mortal? Sentía como su corazón palpitaba erráticamente, preso del pánico de por fin saber que era lo que amenazaba a Elsa. Su Elsa estaba en peligro.

Al ver que Jack no reaccionaba, Elsa empezó a llorar. Quería estar con él, eso no lo podía negar, pero no quería arrastrarlo a lo que era el caos que conllevaba su enfermedad. Ya era suficientemente malo que Anna estuviera involucrada como para involucrarlo a él también. Por su reacción…supo que sería demasiado. Tomó su empapado bolso y corrió a través de la lluvia, esperando en Dios que él no la siguiera. Cuando Jack volvió en sí, ya era tarde.

─¡Elsa, espera!

* * *

─¡No es justo, Anna! ¡Hiciste trampa!

─¡¿Cómo que hice trampa?! ¡Aprende a perder! ─reclamó la pelirroja a su hermanito luego de haber ganado en un juego de mesa. En ese preciso momento, ambos hermanos escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, para luego ser cerrada con brusquedad. Tanto Brian como Anna se sobresaltaron ante el inesperado sonido ─ ¿Elsa? ─preguntó la pelirroja al verla entrar totalmente empapada, pero lo que le preocupó fue otra cosa. La rubia no dijo nada. Dejó su bolso en la entrada de su hogar y se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

─Anna, ¿Qué le pasa a Elsa? ─preguntó Brian algo preocupado.

─No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar ─se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la habitación de su hermana, pero en ese preciso momento, el timbre sonó. ¿Quién se supone que era a esas horas? Ya Elsa había llegado. Anna cambio de dirección y fue a abrir la puerta.

─¿Jack? ─preguntó sorprendida, al ver al joven Overland totalmente empapado parado frente a ella.

─¿Elsa esta aquí? Necesito hablar con ella ─ dijo rápidamente. Anna miró a Jack, luego hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su hermana.

─¿Qué se supone que le hiciste a mi hermana? ─dijo de la manera más hostil posible. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que él tenía algo que ver.

─Sé que tiene leucemia ─ susurró al notar que Brian estaba en la habitación contigua, ya que, no sabía si el pequeño ya estaba enterado. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en shock.

─¿Cómo…?

─Acaba de decírmelo…pero no quiere verme, no quiere que me involucre ─dijo con verdadero pesar. No podía alejarse de ella, mucho menos después de lo que acababa de pasar ─Necesito hablar con ella…

─No creo que sea buena idea…

─Anna…por favor…

─Lo siento, Jack, pero llegó muy alterada. Tienes que esperar a que se tranquilice.

─Pero…

─Hazme caso ─Jack no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. ¡Dios, todo era su culpa! Debió haber reaccionado más rápido y no dejarla ir ─Te importa mucho mi hermana, ¿no es así? ─ Había que ser ciego para no ver las atenciones que él tenía con Elsa y mucho mas, al ver lo deprimido que estaba con la situación.

─No tienes idea…

Anna sonrió tristemente. No era justo que todo esto estuviera pasando, pero si quería estar con Elsa, necesitaba ser paciente.

─Hablaré con ella, pero necesito pedirte que te retires ─él asintió tristemente.

─Entiendo…gracias Anna ─dijo, para luego retirarse.

Eso le partió el alma a cierta pelirroja. Parecía un cachorrito abandonado. Definitivamente, debía hablar con Elsa. Decidida como nunca antes, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

─¡Elsa, abre esta puerta ahora! ─ no obtuvo respuesta ─¡Elsa!

─¡Déjame en paz, Anna!

─¡Oh no! ¡O abres la puerta o la tiro abajo! ─nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta y ella, siendo Anna, cumpliría su promesa ─ No me dejas opción ─dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso ─Uno…dos…¡tres! ─Anna arremetió contra la puerta en el preciso momento en que esta era abierta. La pelirroja cayó de lleno en el suelo ─¡Auch! ─se quejó.

─¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ─exclamó Elsa mientras ayudaba a su hermana ─¡Pudiste haberte lastimado en serio!

─Si con eso abrías la puerta… ─dijo de manera sugerente. Le dolía horrores el brazo, pero ella no vino a quejarse, ella vino a hablar con Elsa. Ambas hermanas se sentaron en la cama ─Jack estuvo aquí…─Elsa no dijo nada ─Se veía muy triste.

─No empieces…

─Si empiezo ─respondió la menor ─ Elsa, no puedes dejar que tu enfermedad te aleje de las personas, eso no está bien.

─¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Arrastrarlo a este infierno? Ya es bastante malo que tú estés en él.

─¡Pero no lo estas arrastrando! Él quiere entrar por voluntad propia, le importas mucho ─Elsa sonrió tristemente. Le encantaría tenerlo a su lado en esos momentos duros, pero eso sería egoísta de su parte ─El chico llegó aquí, empapado, sin aliento y totalmente en pánico por verte, si eso no es amor…

─Es que…después del beso, yo…

─¡Whoa! ─exclamó Anna ─¡¿Ustedes dos se besaron?! ¡Por Dios, Elsa! ¡¿Qué se supone que estas esperando?! ¡Habla con él!

─ ¡No! No quiero, tengo…miedo…

─¿A qué?

─A todo… ─ Anna suspiró. No quería que esa maldita enfermedad alejara a su hermana del mundo. Pudo notar que Jack la quería y esperaba que su hermana lo entendiera pronto.

* * *

¿Irse a casa? ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no! Él no se iría hasta que hablara con Elsa. Tenía unas dos horas bajo la lluvia esperando el momento indicado para escabullirse por la ventana de la rubia. No estaba seguro de donde quedaba dicha habitación…solo se llevaría de sus instintos. Por fin, a eso de las 11:30, la ultima luz del hogar Arendelle se apagó; esa era su oportunidad. Dejó la sombrilla escondida entre uno de los arbustos cercanos y se dispuso a escalar, silenciosamente, la cerca. Cuando estuvo en lo que supuso, era el dormitorio de Elsa, trató de abrir la ventana, pero estaba cerrada. Debía recurrir a sus habilidades de chico malo. Buscó en el suelo algo que pudiera ayudarlo y encontró un alambre. Lo dobló de manera tal que entrara en la cerradura y la introdujo, quitando el seguro después de un par de intentos. Sonrió complacido. Abrió la ventana lentamente y entró con sumo cuidado. En el preciso momento que pisó dentro de la habitación, sintió como lo derribaban y tomaban su brazo de una manera tal que, con poco esfuerzo, se lo romperían.

─Tienes 5 segundo para decirme que quieres o te rompo el brazo ─escuchó como una voz muy conocida decía.

─¡Espera Elsa, soy yo! ─la rubia lo miró sorprendida.

─¿Jack? ─dijo mientras liberaba al chico de su agarre ─¡¿Por qué entras como un ladrón a mi habitación?! ─susurró molesta.

─Al parecer, es la única forma en que me recibirías ─dijo reincorporándose del suelo. Elsa, quien ahora llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una simple franela negra que lo distraía sobremanera, no dijo nada. Jack lo notó. Su rostro denotaba enojo, pero sobre todo, miedo…

─Elsa ─ dijo tratando de acercarse, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

─No deberías estar aquí…

─¡No me importa! ─exclamó en voz baja. Tomó a Elsa del brazo y la acercó hacia el ─¡¿No entiendes que no puedo dejarte ir?! Yo…estoy enamorado de ti ─los ojos de Elsa se abrieron en puro shock.

─Tu…

─Sí…y no pienso hacerme a un lado porque tengas leucemia. La única forma de que me vaya de tu vida es que me digas en mi cara, viéndome a los ojos, que…tu no sientes lo mismo ─la rubia giró el rostro, pero Jack, de la manera más delicada, lo giró nuevamente hacia él ─Dímelo…dime que no me quieres y yo…te dejaré en paz.

Elsa no era buena mentirosa. No quería mentir, pero…¡necesitaba hacerlo! No era justo para él, y aun así…no podía hacerlo.

─No puedo…no puedo hacerlo ─susurró. Jack se sintió un poco mas aliviado al saber que no podía negarlo; ella también la quería.

─¿Y por qué no quieres que estemos juntos?¿Por tu enfermedad? Te dije que no me importa. Lo que pasó antes fue por la sorpresa de la confesión, pero nada más.

─Tu no mereces esto…

─¿No crees que debo ser yo el que lo juzgue? ─ dijo de manera dulce, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

─Yo…tengo miedo ─estaba al borde del llanto ─No quiero morir ─ dijo finalmente. Hace cuanto quería decirle eso a alguien. Ese era su mayor temor: morir. Dejar a todos atrás, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, causarles dolor y sufrimiento.

─No, no…no llores, Elsie─ abrazándola. Era débil ante su llanto ─ No vas a morir, no dejaré que eso pase…─Solo de pensar en "Elsa" y "morir" en la misma oración, causaba una oleada de temor recorrer todo su ser. Se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Notó el hematoma que ella había visto antes y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo acarició tiernamente con su brazo libre ─Vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarte; no dejaré que mueras ─Elsa sonrió ante esa respuesta.

Él no pudo mas, se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con los de ella. Nunca se había sentido tan completo al besar a una chica. Elsa era especial para él, lo sabía y le encantaba. Cuando el beso finalizó, se sonrieron el uno al otro, totalmente feliz de lo que acababa de pasar.

─También te quiero, Jack ─ dijo abrazándolo, refugiándose en sus brazos. Jack sonrió ante esa declaración. Besó tiernamente su pelo y apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

─¿Quieres ser mi novia, brujelsa? ─ ella sonrió.

─Claro que sí…gasterópodo…─No hizo falta que dijeran mas por un buen tiempo ─ ¿Tienes que irte?

─Eso depende de ti ─dijo Jack ─¿Quieres que me vaya?

─No…

─Pues me quedaré… ─respondió simplemente ─Solo déjame hacer una llamada ─Elsa asintió, rompiéndose finalmente el abrazo. Jack tomó su teléfono, el cual de manera sorprendente, aun estaba vivo después de semejante empapada que se había llevado. Llamó a su madre y le explicó que no llegaría esa noche a casa, alegando que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y no podía salir del hogar de su "amiga". Al principio, su madre no estaba muy convencida, pero terminó aceptando. Ya era un verdadero milagro que avisara que no llegaría a casa ─Listo ─ se acercó a Elsa y se acostó a su lado en la cama, abrazándola por completo.

─¿Jack?

─¿Sí?

─¿Todo estará bien?

─Bueno, tomando en cuenta de que estas en una relación conmigo, probablemente no ─ Elsa le dio un pequeño golpe ─Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, ¿bien? ─la sintió asentir ─ Descansa…

─Igual tu…

Compartieron un fugaz beso, y con eso, ambos se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

**¡Volvi! Y les digo que aun no creo esto: 31 favs, 28 follows y 100+ reviews. ¡Chicos muchísimas gracias! Ustedes hacen esta historia posible.**

**Sé que algunos se preguntan cuándo Elsa conocerá a la familia de Jack, pero no se preocupen, pronto pasará. Y algunos de ustedes leen mi mente a veces XD**

**Gracias a ustedes que dieron fav y follow y a: ****MyobiXHitachiin, Bonne Fille Parfaite, MadReader-aBy, Liliana Galadriel, KaryKinomoto, TPATFan16, DeAtH tHe RoSe, Nastinka, Guest, Clary17, escudodeplata, michell de PR, Guest, Ariel, RuzuChan Poly, hiikami y gisecorrea9 por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Como siempre chicos, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	10. Las Primeras 24 Horas

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Unos débiles rayos de Sol se asomaban tímidamente a través de la ventana de la mayor de los Arendelle. Jack se removió un poco en la cama, sintiendo como sus brazos rodeaban un cálido y suave cuerpo. Al principio, se extrañó, pero luego, los sucesos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. No pudo evitar la sonrisa boba que se formó en su rostro. Elsa y él estaban juntos…eran novio y novia. Aun no lo podía creer. Hace tan solo algunas semanas la odiaba con todo su ser, o al menos eso pensaba; tal vez era un tipo raro de amor que se disfrazado como odio, no lo sabía, pero se alegraba de sentirlo por ella. Observó a la chica dormida en sus brazos. Se veía tan hermosa, casi angelical…acurrucada totalmente contra su pecho, su rostro totalmente relajado, su boca ligeramente abierta mientras su tranquila respiración llenaba el lugar. ¡Dios, de verdad era bella! Todos sus rasgos eran refinados, su cuerpo totalmente desarrollado y curvilíneo, sacando el pequeño detalle de su pequeño mal genio…ella era simplemente perfecta. No pudo evitar plantarle un pequeño beso en su frente, para luego mirar fijamente el techo. Se sentía afortunado de tenerla y por nada del mundo, la separarían de su lado…no importaba si tenía que enfrentarse el mismo a la dichosa enfermedad.

─Hola. ─Jack vio como dos brillantes y hermosos ojos azules lo miraban con detenimiento.

─Buenos días…─respondió él. ─¿Te desperté? ─Ella negó rápidamente.

─No, mi reloj biológico no me deja dormir mas allá de las 6:15 am los días de semana. ─Jack miró el reloj digital que reposaba al lado de la cama de su ahora novia. ─Eso es simplemente increíble. ─dijo al notar que marcaba las 6:15 en punto ─¿Cómo haces eso?

─Costumbre, supongo. ─ dijo restándole interés al asunto, mientras acariciaba el buen formado pecho de su ahora novio sobre la ropa; si se sentía así de bien por sobre la ropa…¿Cómo sería tocarlos de manera directa? Se sonrojó de inmediato ante aquel pensamiento. No llevaban ni 24 horas de relación y ya estaba pensando en perversidades.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Tu rostro se puso rojo. ─dijo él mientras colocaba su mano delicadamente sobre su frente.

─Estoy bien, en serio. ─aseguró ella, incorporándose de la cama. ─Ahora, levántate, tenemos clases en dos horas ─Jack hizo un sonido de inconformidad.

─Oh, vamos Elsa. Vuelve a la cama y nos acurrucamos como antes. ─dijo.

─Aunque la oferta es muy tentadora, pasaré. ─dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. ─Ya…levántate, holgazán. ─dijo arrojándole un pequeño cojín en el rostro. No tuvo más remedio que obedecerla.

─No se cómo puedes tener esa energía a estas horas. ─dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba cariñosamente.

─Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Jack. ─respondió correspondiendo el abrazo ─Si no empiezo temprano, no terminaré a tiempo. ─Jack sabia lo agitada que era la vida de Elsa y no podía culparla por querer tenerla lo más fácil posible.

─Entiendo…de todos modos, ya debo irme. Mi madre se enojará si no llego al desayuno. ─dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente ─Espero que no me mate. ─dijo aparentando preocupación y generando una sonrisa en el rostro de Elsa.

─Entonces, vete; te meterás en problema.

─Valdrá la pena…

─Adiós…─volvió a repetir la joven Arendelle.

─¡¿Me estas echando?! ¡Estoy ofendido! ─dijo de manera exagerada, para luego acercarse y plantarle un tierno beso en los labios ─Nos vemos en un rato. ─ella asintió sonriente.

Olvidando por completo que había irrumpido en la residencia Arendelle por una ventana, Jack se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su novia. La abrió y quedó frente a frente a cierta pelirroja que, al parecer, iba a tocar la puerta. La pelirroja miró incrédula al joven Overland. ¡¿Qué significaba esto?!

─¡Whoa! ─exclamó la pelirroja dando un salto hacia atrás ─¡¿Qué haces aquí?! No, no, no, espera; tengo una mejor pregunta: ¡¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de mi hermana?!

Jack quedó petrificado en su lugar, totalmente sorprendido por el arrebato de la menor de los Arendelle.

─¡Anna! ─escuchó como Elsa la llamaba mientras se acercaba a él ─¡Despertaras a todo el vecindario!

─¡Que se despierten los muertos si quieren! ─exclamó ─¡Quiero una explicación, pero ya!

Elsa miró a Jack totalmente avergonzada por la conducta de su hermanita. Anna era totalmente impredecible.

─Jack, es mejor que te vayas. Yo tranquilizo a la fiera. ─Jack giró hacia ella.

─¿Segura?

─Sí. ─respondió. Jack se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz beso.

─No debía ver eso…─se quejó la pelirroja. ¿Acaso se lo estaban restregando en la cara?

Jack obedeció a Elsa y salió del hogar de los Arendelle.

─¿Me puedes explicar que te pasa? ─preguntó Elsa de manera seria. Anna la miró ofendida.

─¿Qué me pasa? Voy a la habitación de mi hermana a despertarla porque, según yo, aun dormía y cuando se abre esa puerta, se me aparece un hombre de frente…¡¿Se supone que debo hacerme la desentendida?!

─Anna…

─No, Elsa. Cuando te dije que tenías que charlar con él, no me refería a ese tipo de charla.

─¿A ese tipo de charla?¿A qué te refieres con…? ─ calló, al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras ─¡Anna! ─exclamó totalmente ruborizada ─¡No pasó nada perverso! Él vino, entró por mi ventana, nos declaramos y…ya somos novios… ─el semblante de Anna se suavizó. No podía negar que la noticia le alegraba. Por fin, Elsa se permitía sentir. Sin mediar palabra alguna, la pelirroja se acercó y abrazó a su hermana. Elsa se sorprendió; Anna debía ser bipolar…

─Me alegro mucho de que estén juntos, hermanita, en serio. Me alegro de que le des una oportunidad a la felicidad. ─Elsa sonrió.

─A mi también. ─dijo de manera honesta─ Me gustaría contarte todo en detalle, pero ya nos atrasamos. Ve y despierta a Brian. ─la pelirroja se apartó de su hermana y camino en dirección al cuarto del niño.

─Por cierto, Elsa... Si deciden hacer algo, no olviden la protección…─opinó de manera sugerente sabiendo muy bien lo penosa que era su hermana.

─¡Anna!

* * *

North se encontraba desayunando en una cafetería cercana a su lugar de trabajo. Él no se consideraba un hombre melancólico, pero últimamente, no podía afirmarlo con total seguridad. Entre la misteriosa enfermedad de Elsa, la búsqueda de su hijo y ocultarles la verdad a sus nietas, lo tenían pensativo y hasta triste. ¿Cómo podría vivir él si Elsa moría? Tanto tiempo deseando ser parte de sus vidas y resulta que cabía la posibilidad de que la perdiera. Quería decirles que era su abuelo, pero no sabía cómo. Había planead ganarse su confianza y luego, contarles la verdad, pero dada las nuevas circunstancias, no creía tener tanto tiempo como pensaba en un principio.

Tomó un sorbo de su café. Quería decirles, realmente lo deseaba, pero simplemente, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

─¿Qué voy a hacer? ─susurró para sí mismo mientras se perdía nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

* * *

─¡Dime, dime, dime, dime! ─Elsa rodó los ojos.

─Anna…termina tu desayuno que se nos hace tarde.

─¡Pero quiero saber todo sobre tu novio! ¿Es atento o rudo contigo?¿Te digo cosas bonitas? ¿Se besaron con ternura o con lengua?

─¡Anna! ─reprendió Elsa ─Brian esta aquí.

─¿Y? ─dijo totalmente tranquila ─ Ya es un niño grande.

─Además, yo también quiero saber cómo es eso de que tienes novio. ─ dijo el niño en modo de reproche ─Yo no lo he aprobado…

─Oh Dios mío…─dijo Anna retorciéndose de la risa ─Eso si no me lo esperaba. ─Elsa golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de su hermana, para luego, acercarse al menor de los hermanos.

─¿Cómo es eso de que debes aprobarlo? ─ el pequeño Arendelle miró a su hermana seriamente.

─Como el único hombre de esta casa, debo de aprobar a cualquier chico que quiera salir con ustedes. Ustedes son muy lindas como para salir con cualquiera. ─terminó de decir muy convencido de sus palabras.

─Bueno…¿Qué opinas de Jack? Él es mi novio.

─¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! Jack me cae muy bien!

─Entonces, ¿está aprobado? ─ él pareció pensarlo.

─Bueno…sí, pero si te hace algo, dile que se las verá conmigo. ─Elsa sonrió divertida.

─Yo le digo…

─Aunque tendríamos que averiguar qué tipo de daño le hace, ya sabes, hay veces que los gritos no son de dolor…

─Anna, juro por Dios que si insinúas algo mas, voy a lanzarte aquel sartén a la cabeza. ─dijo de manera seria.

─Está bien, está bien…no hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva. ─respondió ─Pararé…por ahora.

Elsa no dijo nada más. Después de lavar los platos del desayuno y asegurarse de que nadie dejaba nada, salieron de su hogar.

* * *

Se encontraba apoyado en la entrada de la Universidad esperando a que Elsa llegara, en medio de todo el bullicio y el gentío característico de los momentos previos a las clases. Por increíble que parezca, había llegado temprano, a pesar de que llegó a su casa casi a las 7 a.m. Llegó, saludó a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana, quienes se sorprendieron al ver tan amable y alegre actitud en él, teniendo en cuenta que era temprano en la mañana, luego se dio un baño y se vistió rápidamente. Bajó a desayunar con su familia, sin borrar aquella sonrisa que Elsa había plantado en su rostro; no podía dejar de sonreír. Su familia no sabía el por qué de su actitud; solo la pequeña Meghan sospechaba de que se trataba, pero prefirió ocultarlo y confirmarlo después con el mismo Jack. El joven Overland terminó su desayuno, abrazó a su madre, palmeó de forma amistosa el hombre de su padre y, finalmente abrazó y besó a su pequeña hermana, para luego salir de su hogar.

Sin duda, sus padres deberían estar sorprendidos ante esa extraña actitud, después de todo, siempre se comportaba de manera hostil con ellos, pero cuando estas feliz, simplemente todo estaba bien. ¿Quién lo diría? Jack Overland, a quien le apodaban "Frost", por ser un desalmado y calculador chico malo, se había transformado en una persona totalmente nueva, gracias a cierta rubia que en esos momentos se acercaba a él, a través del gentío.

─Debo decir que estoy sorprendida. ─dijo al llegar a él ─Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.

─Bueno, ya sabes, soy una cajita de sorpresas. ─dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella ─¿Cómo salió todo con Anna?

─Ni me lo recuerdes…Logree calmarla, pero ahora no para de hacer insinuaciones…

─¿Insinuaciones? ─ Elsa le dio una mirada sugerente ─Oh…─dijo entendiendo a que se refería ─ ¿Qué tiene de malo? No me molestaría que esas insinuaciones fueran realidad…─Elsa le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos ─Solo bromeo; no me mires así─ extendió su mano hacia ella, la cual ella miró con detenimiento ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Es solo que…pueden tomarse acciones contra ti, ya sabes, por andar conmigo.

Jack no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿De verdad estaba preocupada por su reputación? Fue a ella que el dúo diabólico la bañó de pintura de pies a cabeza; él debería estar preocupado por ella, no al revés. Jack tomó su mano de manera decidida.

─Somos novios ahora Elsa; lo que te hagan a ti, tendrán que hacérmelo a mí también. ─Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír. No esperaba menos de él…

Como era de esperarse, eran el centro de atención. Nadie podía creer que la mejor estudiante de todas, estuviera tomada de manos con el chico malo por experiencia; era surreal.

─¿Te das cuenta de que todos nos observan? ─dijo Elsa totalmente incomoda. No le gustaba recibir tanta atención.

─Relájate…que miren, para eso tienen ojos, ¿no? ─bromeó ─ No te preocupes. Te acostumbraras, después de todo, un noviazgo con este galán es impredecible ─la joven frunció el ceño.

─¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

─Oh, mi querida y confundida Elsa, ya lo veras más adelante. ─dijo él sonriéndole ampliamente ─pero te prometo que será un buen impredecible.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Jack jaló a Elsa hasta el salón de clases; esta plática podía seguir después…

* * *

No tenía idea de por qué estaba en la oficina del Rector de la Universidad junto a su padre. No había hecho nada malo, o por lo menos, no recordaba haberlo hecho. Observó a su padre que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Se veía serio, imponente, totalmente aterrador. Él se parecía bastante a su padre, los mismos rasgos, color de pelo y rasgos faciales, claro que lis del hombre mayor denotaban más experiencia.

─Te pregunto por última vez, Hans…¿Qué hiciste?

─No he hecho nada, lo juro…─el hombre guardó silencio.

La puerta se abrió, dejando muy sorprendido a Hans.

─¿Toothianna? ─dijo sorprendido cuando vio al padre de la castaña entrar detrás de ella.

─¿Hans? ─preguntó igual de sorprendida ─¿A ti también te llamaron?

─Sí…─respondió poniéndose algo nervioso. Estaba sospechando de que se trataba todo esto.

─Muy buenos días; me alegra de que estén a tiempo. Necesito discutir un asunto muy importante con ustedes.

─¿Nuestros hijos están en problema?

─Me temo que sí.

─¿Por qué? ¿Que hicimos? ─preguntó Hans haciéndose el inocente.

─Bueno…salpicaron pintura en propiedad escolar, al hacerle una grotesca broma a su compañera de clases y, no conformes con eso, la humillaron frente a toda a la Universidad. ─los dos jóvenes miraron al director sorprendido.

─Nosotros no…

─No intenten mentir; tengo una lista enorme de testigos para comprobar mis alegatos. ─Ambos padres miraron a sus hijos indignados ─¿Se puede saber que hizo la señorita Arendelle para que la humillaran de esa forma? ─ Toothianna y Hans no sabían que decir. No podía alegar que había hecho algo malo o los había ofendido porque sabían muy bien que ellos eran lo que iniciaban todo.

─Con todo respeto, señor director, no creo que este sea el lugar para Elsa.

─¿A qué se refiere, joven Westergard? ─ preguntó el director totalmente interesado en esa respuesta.

─Esta escuela es para personas como nosotros, influyentes y con futuro. Ella es una pobretona que de seguro terminará en un lugar de mala muerte…solo le hacíamos un favor a la escuela.

─¡Hans! ─exclamó su padre. No podía creer las atrocidades que salieron de su boca. Sabía que estaba malcriado, pero no a tal extremo de denigrar así a otra persona.

─Él tiene razón; esa marginada no debería estar aquí…─ los adultos presentes miraron a los jóvenes horrorizados por la crueldad en sus palabras.

─Para su información, jóvenes, la señorita Arendelle se ganó su lugar en esta Universidad. A pesar de que es huérfana de ambos padres, tiene la patria potestad de sus hermanos y trabaja medio tiempo para sustentar su hogar y, aun así, su índice es tan alto que ni siquiera sumando los suyos llegarían a la mitad del de ella. ─dijo de manera calmada ─ Esta institución tiene reglas y principios que seguir y, luego de lo que ustedes hicieron y han demostrado hoy aquí, no tengo más opción que sancionarlos…están expulsados de la Institución. ─ Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

─Debe reconsiderar las cosas, señor; no puede expulsar a nuestros hijos.

─Lo lamento mucho, señores, pero sus hijos no solo dañaron propiedad de la Universidad, también pusieron en peligro la integridad de otra compañera; la moral de este recinto es muy clara al respecto. ─terminó de explicar ─ Al menos que…

─¿Qué? ─preguntaron todos los presentes.

─Ofrezcan una disculpa pública a la señorita Arendelle…

─¡No!

─¡Me rehúso! ¡No pienso pedirle disculpas a…esa!

─Hans, lo harás y punto.

─No, no lo haré…

─¿Qué me dice usted, señorita Fairyll? ─ella pareció pensarlo.

─No…no lo haré…

─Esta decidido entonces…se le permitirá terminar el semestre, pero no podrán volver a inscribirse en el siguiente. Lamento importunarlos, señores, pero lo que hicieron sus hijos es muy grave y no va con la Institución.

─Entendemos, señor. Al contrario, queremos pedirle perdón por la actitud de nuestros hijos. Al parecer, los hemos malcriado demasiado. ─dijo el padre de Toothianna.

─Pero eso se acabo…─dijo el señor Westergard viendo a su hijo con enojo ─No mas tarjetas de crédito, ni relojes caros, ni mucho menos mesado o ropa de marca…

─¡¿Qué?! ─exclamó escandalizado.

─De ahora en adelante, si quieres algo, consigue un trabajo y cómpralo por tus propios meritos; a ver si aprendes a valorar el esfuerzo.

─Lo mismo va para ti, Tooth…

─¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ─exclamaron los dos a sus respectivos padres.

─Puedo y lo haré…─le respondieron de vuelta.

¡No podían creer lo que estaba pasando! Las comodidades a la que estaban acostumbrados se le serian arrebatadas todo por culpa de Elsa…Eso no podía quedar así…¡Se las iba a pagar!

* * *

─Señorita Arendelle, ¿puede quedarse un momento? ─todos los estudiantes abandonaron el salón, dejando al profesor y a la estudiante mencionada.

─¿Qué pasa, señor North? ¿Hice algo malo?

─Oh, no, Anna, claro que no. ─dijo tranquilizando a la muchacha ─ Solo quería preguntarte como seguía tu hermana.

─Ah, eso. Elsa está mucho mejor; ahora mismo está en la Universidad.

─¿Y crees que ya esté bien? Ella debe estar vigilada por si se siente mal.

─No se preocupe, señor North. Su novio esta allá…

─¡¿Novio?! ─exclamó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Su nieta tenia novio? ¡Pero si era muy joven para eso! ─ No sabía que tenía novio…

─Es algo reciente. Estoy tranquila porque sé que Jack la cuidará bien.

─¿Jack? ¿El chico del hospital? ─ Anna asintió. Esto no le gustaba nada…Le agradó el chico cuando lo conoció, pero tenía un aire de chico malo que no le gustaba para su nieta.

─Me alegro por ella…hace mucho que no la veía tan feliz.─ dijo Anna con una sonrisa en su rostro─ ¿Necesita algo mas, señor?

─No, no…gracias Anna, eso es todo. ─respondió aun sorprendido por esta nueva noticia ─Mándale mis saludos a Elsa. ─Anna asintió.

North quedó pensativo. Tenía que vigilar muy de cerca a ese tal Jack y asegurarse de que no lastimara a su nieta de ninguna forma posible.

* * *

─¡Y aquí estamos! ¡En nuestro pequeño lugar secreto! ─ exclamó Jack abriendo la puerta de la azotea.

─¿Así lo llamamos ahora? ─preguntó divertida.

─Obvio; este lugar es muy especial para nosotros. ─dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquillos, apoyando su espalda en el muro que había detrás de él; Elsa lo imitó.

─Tienes razón…─terminó admitiendo. Un fuerte gruñido sonó en el ambiente: el estomago de Jack ─¿Tienes hambre? Puedo compartir mi almuerzo contigo.

─No, de ninguna manera. Iré mas tarde a la cafetería y compraré algo.

─Vamos a ver si te lo hago entender: tu no comes, yo no como…

─Elsa…

─No bromeo. ─Jack suspiró derrotado.

─Está bien…─Elsa sonrió satisfecha. Sacó su almuerzo y se lo extendió a Jack ─Wow, Elsa, todo se ve delicioso y huele fenomenal.

─Gracias. ─la joven rubia tomó una porción en una cuchara y se la dio de comer a Jack ─¿Y bien?

─Esta deliciosa. ─dijo aun con la comida en la boca, para luego, tragársela ─Muy buena de verdad, tal vez estas tratando de envenenarme…─dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

─Solo come, tonto─ la joven pareja degustó el almuerzo rápidamente. Jack no bromeaba; Elsa cocinaba más que bien. ¡Eso estuvo delicioso! Luego de terminar de almorzar, ambos chicos decidieron acostarse en el suelo bajo el techo de madera que cubría parcialmente lugar, viendo pacíficamente como las nubes pasaban por el cielo ─Tenemos unos 15 minutos de tranquilidad hasta que debamos volver a clases. ─Jack giró un poco su cuerpo para mirarla.

─Tenemos más que suficiente. ─se acercó a ella y le brindó un tierno beso. Por algunos segundos, permanecieron ahí, sin mediar palabra alguna, solo mirándose a los ojos.

─Jack…¿Por qué me escogiste?

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Me refiero a que…puedes conseguir a cualquier chica si quisieras hacerlo. ─Jack sonrió de medio lado, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

─Cada hombre, tarde o temprano, encuentra una chica que lo cambia y lo hace sentir completo. Me equivoqué tantas veces en el amor, tratando de llenar aquel vacio en mi vida, que a veces me concentraba en lo pasajero y no en el sentimiento en sí…Elsa, contigo todo es diferente…─la joven rubia escuchaba atentamente ─ Ahora, mis días son más fáciles, mas amenos…más felices…Todo gracias a ti…Me enseñaste a querer de verdad y por eso, no me importa si todas las chicas del mundo se abalanzan sobre mí, yo siempre te preferiré a ti…te quiero…

Elsa no pudo contener la emoción que la embargó al escucharlo decir eso. Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó con pasión, transmitiéndole el mensaje de que ella también lo quería. Jack la envolvió en sus brazos completamente, girando para quedar encima de ella y así, tener mejor acceso al beso. Sentía como sus manos se enredaban en su rebelde cabello, acercándolo más a ella, queriendo profundizar el beso y así, lo hizo cuando dejó que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en tan magnífico acto. Eventualmente, se separaron por falta de aire. Verla debajo suyo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos bellos ojos mirándolo con inocencia, lo estaban volviendo loco; los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza eran todo, menos inocentes. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo hasta ahí, por lo que, volvió a acostarse a su lado. Elsa no era una chica cualquiera. Ese paso en su relación, sería perfecto porque él se encargaría de eso, pero por ahora, se sentía contento de la cercanía que tenia con ella.

─Te quiero, Jack. ─el joven no pudo evitar sonreír mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

─Y yo a ti, Elsa…

* * *

─¡Al fin! ─exclamó totalmente aliviada la pelirroja al terminar una larga practica de Ciencias Sociales, no porque fuera difícil, más bien por lo tediosa que era la asignación. Por lo menos ya la había terminado.

La pelirroja sonrió contenta mientras recogía sus materiales. Brian estaba durmiendo la siesta, ella había terminado los deberes, Elsa trabajaba…por fin, podría relajarse un rato. Tiró su mochila en un rincón, se lanzó al sofá a ver algo de TV y cuando estaba a punto de relajarse por completo…el timbre sonó.

─Debe ser una broma…─susurró por lo bajo, totalmente fastidiada. Sin más remedio, fue a abrir la puerta─ ¿Jack? ─preguntó frunciendo el ceño─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes muy bien que Elsa está en el trabajo.

─Lo sé, por eso vine; quiero hablar contigo.

─¿Quieres hablar con la persona a la que desobedeciste hace menos de 24 horas, entrando a escondidas por la habitación de su hermana menor Dios sabe a hacer que cosa? ─dijo mirándolo de manera acusadora.

─Yo…─comenzó a decir nervioso ─¿traje chocolate? ─dijo enseñándole una barra del dulce.

─Pasa. ─Jack intentó entrar a la casa, pero ella lo detuvo ─Dame el chocolate. ─Jack se lo entendió y por fin, Anna lo dejó pasar. ─Entonces…¿Qué necesitas? ─dijo la menor de las hermanas mientras se sentaba frente a Jack.

─Pues veras…necesito que me des unos consejos para organizar la cita perfecta para tu hermana.

─¿Cómo dices?

─Este sábado, he pensado en llevarla a una cita tranquila después del curso de música porque sé que no le gusta mucho el alboroto; tengo casi todo planeado, pero me gustaría que me dijeras sus comidas favoritas, postres y…algo especial que pudiera regalarle. ─Anna colocó su mano sobre su corazón, totalmente conmovida.

─Oh por Dios, Jack…─dijo emocionada─ Eres un amor…

─Bueno…─dijo algo incomodo ─ ¿Qué podría conseguir?¿Que le gusta?

─Elsa ama la comida italiana y le encantan los postres fríos, en realidad le gusta todo lo frio, lo cual es raro porque ella nació en pleno verano…

─Anna─ interrumpió él─, ¿a qué te refieres con que le gusta todo lo frio?

─Me refiero a que le encanta el invierno y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. ─Jack guardó esa información muy bien en su cabeza; no podía olvidarla ─¡Oh, hay algo muy importante con lo que Elsa ha soñado desde siempre! ─exclamó Anna.

─¿Qué cosa? ─ preguntó ansioso. Anna le contó uno de los deseos que Elsa mas atesoraba. Era algo estúpido, según algunas personas, pero para él, era más que tierno. Jack sonrió. Le cumpliría ese deseo a su Elsa…

* * *

Otra jornada de trabajo había finalizado. La joven rubia tomó sus pertenencias y como de costumbre, se despidió de su jefa y de sus compañeros. Todos habían notado lo energética y feliz que estaba la rubia ese día. Gerda sospechaba que todo tenía que ver con cierto joven que había pasado por ella el día anterior. Decidió no decir nada, pero se alegraba de ver lo feliz que estaba su joven empleada.

Elsa salió de su lugar de trabajo y solo pudo dar dos pasos antes de que su celular vibrara. Se detuvo en seco y lo tomó para saber de qué se trataba: un mensaje.

_**Lamento no haber podido ir a buscarte hoy; surgió algo y tuve que resolverlo. Cuídate y envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa sana y salva.**_

_**Te Quiero, **_

_**Jack.**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mayor de los Arendelle; Jack era muy atento con ella. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y emprendió camino a su hogar. Al parecer, había llovido, pues todo estaba mojado. No sabía cuando había llovido; estuvo muy ocupada durante la tarde, por lo que, las condiciones meteorológicas no eran su prioridad.

─¡Elsa! ─escuchó que alguien gritaba a sus espaldas y, lamentablemente, sabia de quien se trataba.

─¿Qué quieres, Tooth-?─ pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque en el preciso momento en que volteó, la castaña la abofeteó ─¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

─¡Tu!¡Tu eres mi problema! ─gritó ─¡Siempre estas arruinándolo todo para mí! ¡Eres una escoria! ─se abalanzó furiosa sobre Elsa para atacarla, pero ella tomó su mano en el aire y esta vez, fue ella quien la abofeteó. Tooth perdió el equilibrio y cayó en uno de los charcos de agua que se habían formado por la reciente lluvia.

─Me das lastima, ¿sabes? ─comenzó a decir Elsa─ Eres una niña rica que culpa a los demás por lo que le pasa, en vez de ver que hizo mal. Eres una malcriada Toothianna y, honestamente, no me importa que te pasó; de seguro tú te lo buscaste. ─La joven rubia dio media vuelta y dejó a la castaña aun sentada sobre el charco de agua, totalmente empapada.

─¡Maldita! ─gruñó Tooth mientras golpeaba el suelo de manera furiosa como toda una niña malcriada.

A Elsa…no le podía importar menos. Que hiciera todas las rabietas que quisiera; después de todo, le importaba muy poco lo que hiciera. No le gustaba usar la violencia, pero ya estaba bueno de abusos; si ella la golpeaba, le devolvería el golpe. Giró en una de las esquinas. Aun escuchaba las maldiciones de Toothianna a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le había dado su merecido y se sentía muy orgullosa de ello.

* * *

**Uff, tarde pero seguro.**

**¡Hola, chicos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Ya sé que se preguntan muchas cosas de la que pasarán y una de ellas, es el lemon. Como dije anteriormente, habrá lemon, pero hay que esperar un poco más; hay ciertas cosas que deben pasar para que llegue y…no les puedo decir más o terminaré contando todo XD**

**Gracias por los nuevos favs y follows y a: **_**MadReader-aBy, MyobiXHitachiin, TPATFan16, Liliana Galadriel, Bonne Fille Parfaite, RuzuChan Poly, gisecorrea9, escudodeplata, mary-animeangel, michell de PR, KaryKinomoto, Clary17, Annimo, Nastinka, LeahBookLover, Naara y Ariel **_** por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado.**

**Nuevamente, gracias por leer, significa mucho y, ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	11. Nuestra Primera Cita

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

─Elsa, sé que la pregunta tal vez te suene familiar a estas alturas, pero… ¿Qué te pasó? ─preguntó algo sorprendida por el nuevo golpe en el rostro de su hermana ─ ¿Acaso llevas una doble vida como luchadora profesional? ─ Elsa no pudo evitar reír.

─No, Anna. La ex-novia de Jack me abofeteó. ─respondió simplemente ─No te preocupes, le devolví el golpe…

─ ¡Menos mal! ─respondió Anna ─ Eso no se podía quedar así. ¡Si hubiera sido conmigo, aun estarían tratando de separarme de ella! ─la joven rubia miró a su hermana; sabía muy bien de que era capaz de eso y mucho más─ En fin, te guardamos un rico sándwich para que cenes, está en la cocina.

─Gracias; ahora voy. ─respondió. La pelirroja salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. La mayor de los Arendelle tomó su celular y comenzó a escribirle a cierta persona.

**Elsa**

_**Ya estoy en casa.**_

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de bloquear su celular cuando recibió el mensaje de respuesta.

**Jack**

_**¡Aleluya! ¿Qué te pasó?**_

**Elsa**

_**Toothianna pasó…**_

**Jack**

_**¡Esa…! **__**¿Estas bien? ¡Mira que si la respuesta es no, me aparezco en menos de 5 minutos en tu habitación!**_

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Elsa**

_**Estoy bien; solo fue un pequeño golpe…**_

**Jack**

_**¡¿Golpe?! Es todo; estaré allá en 5.**_

**Elsa**

_**Ay de por Dios…es un simple golpe. Creo que sobreviviré sin tu ayuda…**_

**Jack**

_**Oh…¿escuchaste algo rompiéndose? Fueron mis sentimientos…**_

**Elsa**

_**Sí que eres dramático…**_

Pasaron un par de minutos y Jack no respondía; Elsa temió haberlo hecho enojar.

**Jack**

_**¿De veras estas bien? No bromeo cuando digo que si me necesitas, estaré ahí en menos de lo que te imaginas…¿Quieres que vaya?**_

Estaba tentada a decir que sí. Lo quería a su lado para pasar el rato, charlar, besarse…simplemente tenerlo ahí, pero ya era muy tarde y no quería preocuparlo.

**Elsa**

_**Estoy bien, Jack, en serio. No es necesario que vengas. Ahora iré a comer algo y luego, haré algo de tarea.**_

**Jack**

_**¡Oh Dios santo! ¡La tarea! ¡Lo había olvidado! **_

**Elsa**

_**Jajaja. Es mejor que empieces.**_

**Jack**

_**Lo sé…Nos vemos mañana, te quiero.**_

**Elsa**

_**Y yo a ti...buenas noches.**_

**Jack**

_**Buenas noches…**_

Elsa sonrió complacida. Nunca imaginó que sería una de esas chicas enamoradas que se quedaban embobadas pensando en su novio, pero no podía evitarlo. Jack era un verdadero caballero. Había notado que se controlaba para no sobrepasarse con ella ni faltarle al respeto, pero la pasión a veces se desbordaba y ella, aunque no era una experta en relaciones, podía notarla. Sonrió contenta. Él lograba que olvidara sus problemas tan fácilmente…Cuando estaba con él, no recordaba el estrés de tener todas las cuentas al día, ni de los estudios…olvidaba completamente que estaba enferma…y eso, era más que suficiente para ella.

* * *

─Jack, ¿Qué haces? ─preguntó Meghan llegando al lado de su hermana.

─La tarea. ─respondió simplemente el mayor de los hermanos. Ella rió levemente.

─Ya en serio, ¿Qué haces? ─ preguntó divertida, pero al ver que no bromeaba, su sonrisa se esfumó ─Oh, es en serio.

─Claro que es en serio. ¿No puedo interesarme en hacer mis deberes?

─No.

─ ¿Y por qué no?

─Eres Jack. ─el joven Overland miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ ¡Eres malévola! ─exclamó él.

─ ¡No soy malévola! ─se quejó la pequeña niña─ Es muy raro verte en estudios.

─Está bien, te concedo eso. ─admitió a su pesar. Tenía razón; él no era un chico estudioso, pero últimamente estaba teniendo un interés en mejorar sus calificaciones.

─ ¿Esto es por la chica misteriosa? ─preguntó la niña de manera curiosa.

─Es muy posible que sí. ─respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─Wow…─dijo la niña ─ ¡Yo pensé que había hecho un milagro, más bien hizo un exorcismo! ─Jack le arrojó una almohada.

─ ¿Por qué no te vas a otro lado? Estoy ocupado.

─Oh, vamos; solo bromeaba. ─se defendió ─ Además, quiero conocerla. ─Jack la miró extrañada.

─ ¿En serio?

─ ¡Si! ─ afirmó ─ Si ha provocado semejante cambio en ti, debe ser una muy buena chica ─ Jack sonrió tiernamente, tomó a su hermana en brazos y la sentó frente a él.

─Es una excelente chica y estoy más que ansioso de que conozcas a mi novia.

─ ¿Novia? ─preguntó extrañada─ Ahora que su relación es más seria, definitivamente debo conocerla; ¡debo saber como es mi competencia!

─ ¿Competencia? ─se burló él ─Ustedes dos significan mucho para mí, en diferentes maneras: ─la niña prestó atención─ Elsa es una persona que significa mucho en mi vida en el ámbito amoroso. Por otro lado, estas tu, a quien conozco desde que llegaste al mundo; mi bella hermanita a la que adoro con mi vida y eso, nadie podrá cambiarlo, ¿entendido? ─la niña asintió ─Bien, ahora vete a jugar que estoy ocupado. ─la pequeña Meghan obedeció a su hermano mayor.

Jack la vio alejarse por la puerta. No pudo evitar sonreír; Elsa y Meghan se llevarían tan bien…

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba extraño, a causa de su prolongado estado de abstinencia. Desde que su padre le había arrebatado todo el acceso al dinero, no había podido conseguir su tan preciada sustancia. Le hacía falta el alcohol, la visita a bares y los encuentros casuales con chicas… ¡todo porque no tenía dinero! Odiaba a Elsa…la odiaba con todo su ser. Esa marginada que se entrometió en su vida perfecta, tenía que pagar el más alto de los castigos por todos los problemas que le había causado. Pero en esos momentos, su misión era otra…su padre le había dicho que debía conseguir su dinero por sus propios medios y eso, era lo que haría. Levantó la capucha de su abrigo sobre su cabeza, se colocó unos lentes oscuros y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo. Vio como una señora se acercaba; la calle estaba desierta, por lo que, sería más fácil para él. Esperó que su "presa" pasara para salir de su escondite y tomarla por detrás, amenazándola con la navaja.

─Dame todo lo que tienes y no habrá heridos…─la mujer le entregó con mano temblorosa su billetera, totalmente asustada ─Muchas gracias. ─y con eso, Hans salió disparado del lugar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Escuchó como su víctima gritaba por ayuda, pero sería en vano; ya estaba muy lejos.

Se escondió en un callejón y contó su botín. Sonrió satisfecho. Tenía el suficiente dinero para comprar su tan preciada sustancia y pasársela de lo lindo en un bar por toda la noche. Esa era su nuevo "trabajo" y le encantaba.

Observó su navaja. Por ahora, se dedicaría a conseguir todo lo que se le había sido arrebatado; mas adelante, se vengaría de Elsa. No podía esperar a probar su filosa arma con aquella rubia que le había arruinado la existencia.

* * *

Anna miraba su reloj impacientemente. A parte de que poseía una paciencia muy limitada, no le gustaba esperar a nadie y mucho menos a alguien que tenia 30 minutos de atraso.

─ ¡Anna! ─escuchó como la llamaban. La pelirroja volteó hacia la fuente del sonido.

─ Llegas tarde. ─respondió simplemente, sin tratar de ocultar su descontento.

─ ¡Lo siento tanto! Es que estábamos muy entretenidos con el partido y…

─ ¿Estábamos?

─Sí, Violette y yo…─respondió feliz. La pelirroja fruncioo el ceño. ¿Quién diantres era Violette?

─Y… ¿Quién es ella? ─preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresada.

─ ¡Es la mejor! Es una de mis compañeras de clases; ¡tenemos tanto en común!

─ ¿En serio? ─preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero le incomodaba la forma en que hablaba tan bien de esa tal Violette.

─Sí. ─ el rubio recordó por qué estaba ahí. Tomó su mochila, sacó un libro y se lo extendió a la joven pelirroja ─Gracias por prestarme este libro; me sirvió de mucha ayuda.

─Cuando quieras. ─respondió mientras tomaba el libro y lo guardaba en su mochila ─ ¿Quieres ir a mi casa y ver una película?

─Lo siento, Anna, pero estoy ocupado. Violette y yo tenemos un trabajo que hacer…

─Bien… ¿Qué tal mañana?

─Le prometí a Violette que iría con ella al ver el juego de beisbol del equipo de la escuela.

─ ¿Y pasado mañana? ─ preguntó al borde de la impaciencia.

─También tengo planes con ella. ─respondió un poco apenado ─ Te prometo que cuando me desocupe…─ ¿Cuándo se desocupara? Ella no necesitaba su pena; si quería irse a hacer sus mil y un actividades con su Violette, que se fuera tranquilo.

─No te preocupes; no es necesario. ─se sentía mal de la falsedad que surgía de ella, pero por alguna razón, le molestaba cada palabra que involucrara a esa chica y a Kristoff ─Bueno, ya me voy; Brian me espera. ─Ni siquiera dejó que el rubio le respondiera. Salió del lugar rápidamente.

Se sentía traicionada, dolida, triste…Es como si Kristoff estuviera reemplazándola con esa…chica. Una sensación extraña se instaló en su pecho, algo que no sabía como descifrar, pero que sabía que había sentido antes: cuando Brian nació y pensó que Elsa ya no le prestaría atención. Oh…por…Dios… ¡Estaba celosa! ¿Pero por qué? Él tenía derecho a tener más de una amiga; era normal, pero…¡ella no quería que pasara!…Decidió ignorar el tema por los momentos; estaba siendo irracional y debía tranquilizarse…

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó relativamente rápido. Como era de esperarse, toda la Universidad estaba enterada de la expulsión definitiva de Tooth y Hans como consecuencia de la broma de mal gusto que le propinaron a Elsa y aun así, las bromas y los abusos no pararon. Elsa era víctima de todo tipo de bromas: las habituales burlas verbales, pintura y papel higiénico "decorando" su casillero y algunos otros osados que trataron de sobrepasarse con ella, pero como siempre, Jack estuvo ahí para protegerla. En cada uno de los "ataques", Jack estaba presente para defenderla, incluso cuando un imbécil trató de ofrecerle dinero a cambio de ciertos servicios. Juraba por todo lo que existiera que si, ella no lo hubiera detenido, estuviera preso por asesinato. Pero como siempre, la unión hacia la fuerza…Elsa se sentía segura cuando estaba con Jack; nada le molestaba.

Era sábado y ambos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, escuchando un pequeño monólogo en el taller musical.

─Y por eso…la música es vida. ─terminó de decir la maestra. Todos los presentes aplaudieron ─Gracias, estudiantes. ─agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia ─Eso es todo por hoy: ¡feliz resto del fin de semana! ─en cuestión de segundos, todos, exceptuando a Jack y Elsa, habían abandonado el auditorio.

─ ¿Qué esperamos aquí? ─preguntó la rubia, al ver que él no se movía.

─Nada; solo quería un momento de paz y tranquilidad con mi novia. ─respondió besando su cabello tiernamente ─¿Estas bien?

─Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─ Jack la abrazó más hacia sí.

─Es solo que…ha sido una semana dura para ti. ─Elsa suspiró. Había sido la peor semana de todas, pero le consolaba el hecho de que no estaba sola en esto.

─Puede ser, pero tuve un gran guardaespaldas. ─dijo acariciando la mano que permanecía entrelazada con la suya. Él sonrió.

─He escuchado que es muy guapo…

─Tonto…─susurró divertida mientras lo golpeaba de manera juguetona en el hombro.

─ ¿Qué hora tienes, Elsa? ─la rubia sacó su celular.

─ 10:32 am… ¿por qué?

─Porque es hora de que comience nuestro "día-cita" ─ella lo miró extrañada.

─ ¿Nuestro qué? ─ Jack se puso de pie, levantando a Elsa con él.

─Nuestro día-cita. ─respondió simplemente ─ A pesar de que somos pareja, no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita oficial, así que, organicé un muy agradable día para nosotros…No te preocupes; tengo un auto para movilizarnos…

─ ¿Y de donde lo sacaste? ─ dijo enarcando una ceja.

─Mi padre me lo prestó. ─respondió ─Gracias a ti, me he estado comportando mejor y cuando se lo pedí, no se negó. ─explicó mirándola sonriente─ Quiero que el día sea perfecto…

─Oh, Jack…es muy lindo de tu parte, pero debo ir a casa, Anna…

─ ¿Quién crees que es mi cómplice? ─ Elsa rodó los ojos. Claro que Anna tenía que ver con esto…─Vamos, nos perderemos la película.

─ ¿Película? Jack, son las 10 de la mañana.

─Por eso, tendremos la sala para nosotros solos. ─dijo totalmente orgulloso ─ Brillante, ¿no?

Jack prácticamente arrastró a Elsa hacia el cine más cercano, donde como había predicho Jack, estaban ellos solos. A decir verdad, no habían visto la película; a los 20 minutos de iniciada el largometraje, Jack giró el rostro de Elsa y la besó, a lo que ella no se negó. Cuando se besaban, el mundo desaparecía y estaban muy conscientes de ello. Cuando terminaron de "ver" la película, decidieron ir a pasear por el parque, tomado de las manos mientras admiraban el hermoso día soleado.

Elsa se sentía en las nubes. Era hermoso tener ese momento tan pacifico después de su pésima semana. Jack sabia como hacerla sentir relajada, sabia como hacerla sentir especial…

─Bien…son las 2 en punto. ─dijo Jack ─ ¡Hora del Almuerzo!

Para esa parte de la cita, el joven Overland llevó a su novia a un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad. Estacionó el auto y le vendó los ojos a Elsa para que no viera nada.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─preguntó con suma curiosidad. No sabía dónde estaban ni que buscaban; solo sabía que era guiada por Jack a través de alguna especie de césped.

─Si te digo no sería sorpresa…

─Pero yo quiero saber. ─se quejó como una niña pequeña. Él sonrió enternecido.

─Está bien; ya llegamos. ─dijo soltando el agarre sobre ella. Ansiosa, la rubia se quitó la venda. La vista la dejó boquiabierta. Estaban en una hermosa pradera, rodeados de nada más que césped y una que otra flor en crecimiento y, al final, se podía ver un pequeño riachuelo. La luz del sol, el aire puro, la suave brisa, el gran árbol que les proporcionaba sombra…era perfecto. Sintió como un par de brazos la abrazaban por detrás ─Pensé que te gustaría un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos…─dijo dulcemente.

─Acertaste. ─respondió totalmente feliz ─ Me encanta, Jack.

─Me alegra escuchar eso…─dijo besando su sien ─ ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos? No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre. ─No pudo evitar sonreír.

─ ¿Qué vamos a comer? ─Jack señaló una canasta a su lado. Se agachó, sacó una gran manta y la tomó ─Entonces, no era el auto que olía a comida.

─No. ─respondió mientras extendía la manta en el pasto ─Traje tu comida favorita.

─ ¿Italiana? ─él asintió ─ ¿Cómo…?─Elsa rodó los ojos ─Anna…

─En efecto. ─dijo sentándose e invitando a Elsa a imitarlo. Entre los dos, comenzaron a desempacar los alimentos ─Si te soy honesta, traté de cocinar la comida por mí mismo, pero no salió muy bien…

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─Digamos que casi requerí la asistencia de los bomberos… ─Elsa comenzó a reír ─ Así que recurrí a un restaurante de comida italiana con excelente referencia: tu hermana Anna. ─Elsa sonrió ─ Bueno señorita, el menú consiste en: pizza, lasaña, raviolis y tu gran favorito; redobles de tambores por favor…─Elsa le siguió en juego, por lo que, hizo el sonido expectante ─ ¡risotto de langostinos! ─Elsa quedó boquiabierta ─ Si te soy sincero, ni siquiera sabía lo que era, pero debo decir que es delicioso. En cuanto a las bebidas, tengo una variedad de sodas de diferentes sabores y limonada; un pajarito me dijo que es tu favorito. ─dijo guiñándole el ojo ─Y para finalizar, tenemos un rico tiramisú de limón como postre.

─Oh, Jack…no sé que decir…

─No necesitas decir nada; esto lo hago con mucho gusto. ─respondió. Elsa se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

─Gracias…─dijo sinceramente ─ Nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mí, Jack. ─el chico correspondió el abrazo.

─De nada…te lo mereces. ─se separó delicadamente de ella y la miró sonriente─ Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos? Son casi las 3 de la tarde… ─ella asintió.

La pareja degustó sus alimentos; en verdad estaba delicioso. El joven Overland sirvió un poco del postre en una especie de copa y se la pasó delicadamente. Le encantaba ver la ilusión que tenía en esos momentos mientras saboreaba como una niña su rico postre. No pudo evitar reír satisfecho cuando vio como quedaba un rastro de postre en su nariz.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó.

─Te has ensuciado la nariz. ─dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo ─Listo.

─Gracias, Jack. ─respondió terminando su postre. Después de terminado su festín, recogieron todo lo restante y se acostaron en la frazada, abrazados, mirando el cielo tranquilamente.

─Esto es tan pacifico… ─susurró la chica relajándose completamente entre los brazos de su novio ─ ¿Jack?

─Dime.

─ ¿Por qué eras un chico malo? ─ tenía curiosidad de saber la historia detrás de aquella actitud que lo caracterizó desde el primer momento en que lo conoció. Jack quedó pensativo.

─Creo que quería llamar la atención. ─comenzó a decir ─ No tengo la mejor relación con mis padres, especialmente con mi padre. Desde que tengo memoria, me he sentido despreciado por él. Cuando llegué a mi adolescencia me rebelé y surgió aquel Jack que conociste en un principio…

─Lo siento; no debí preguntar eso. ─dijo verdaderamente apenada. Lo último que quería era arruinar tan maravilloso día por una pregunta fuera de lugar.

─Está bien. Estamos en una cita, se supone que es para conocernos mejor. ─ tranquilizó él ─ No todo es tan malo; tengo una hermanita menor a la que atesoro con mi vida y quien, por cierto, quiere conocerte.

─A mí también me encantaría conocerla. ─respondió sonriente ─ Deberías hacer las paces con tu papá…

─Elsa…

─Ya sé que no debería meterme en esto y que no es tu culpa, pero…por lo menos tu padre sigue ahí…─Jack entendió de inmediato ─ Si tu padre no se preocupara por ustedes, ya se habría ido, ¿no crees? ─ las palabras de Elsa resonaron en lo más profundo de su ser. No había pensado en eso, pero sonaba lógico.

─ ¿Quieres contarme algo? ─la joven rubia lo miró directo a los ojos. Vio sinceridad y verdadera preocupación por ella; claro que podía confiar en él…

─Mi padre no está muerto, él nos abandonó hace unos cinco años. ─Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido. ─ Se fue pocos meses después que Brian naciera y hasta el día de hoy no tengo la menor idea de donde está…─le dolía, podía notarlo, aunque tratara de actuar de manera indiferente, veía el dolor en su expresión.

─No es necesario que sigas contándome…

─Pero quiero hacerlo…─respondió segura de sus palabras ─ Creo que me afecta más porque yo vi cuando se fue y recuerdo muy bien cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras: "No me llames papá" ─ de manera inconsciente, Jack la acercó mas a él ─ Desde ese momento, mi infancia llegó a su fin; me convertí en el padre faltante para mis hermanos y en la mano derecha de mi madre. Cuando ella murió, no mentiré, fue duro, pero no me rendí; convencí a los tribunales de que podía hacerme cargo de mis hermanos y eso he venido haciendo desde entonces…el resto…ya lo sabes…

No tenia palabras…Ella era su nuevo héroe. Él nunca sería capaz de atravesar todo lo que ella ha pasado y mantenerse firme ante las adversidades. ¡Estaba de novio con una superchica!

─No me canso de decírtelo, Elsa…eres increíble…─dijo mientras besaba su frente tiernamente.

─Lo sé. ─bromeó ella, acomodándose en los brazos de su novio.

Ambos se relajaron mirando el bello atardecer que les brindaba la naturaleza. Se sentían mejor de compartir aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que cargaban con ellos. No solo se divirtieron, también se conocieron como de una manera más personal…Eventualmente, el sol se escondió y la noche se hizo presente, dejando a los enamorados maravillados con las brillantes estrellas en el cielo.

─Las estrellas no se ven así en la ciudad. ─dijo él casualmente.

─Es verdad. ─respondió ─ Me encantan las estrellas. Cuando era niña, y tenía tiempo para hacerlo, me desvelaba mirando el cielo y tratando de contar las estrellas. ─dijo de manera soñadora mientras comenzaba a señalar las diferentes constelaciones ─Esa de allá es la Osa mayor, aquella es la Osa menor, la que está mas allá es la Orión…

─ ¿Y cómo se llama esa gran estrella? ─ interrumpió mientras señalaba una gran estrella que resaltaba en el oscuro cielo.

─ ¿Una estrella normal? ─preguntó divertida ─Son millones y millones de estrellas, Jack; no todas están nombradas.

─Pero esa sí tiene nombre.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo se llama?

─Elsa. ─la chica lo miró extrañada.

─Claro que no; lo estas inventando.

─ ¿Eso crees? ─respondió sonriente mientras se sentaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol. Ella asintió. ─ Este papel dice lo contrario... ─dijo él mientras sacaba una carpeta de la canasta que antes traía su almuerzo. La joven Arendelle lo tomó extrañada, pero curiosa de lo que contenía. Lo abrió y vio una especie de certificado. Quedó boquiabierta…

─Esto…tú…

─Sí. ─respondió satisfecho al ver su reacción ─Esa estrella que te acabó de señalar, es tuya; es la estrella Elsa Arendelle.

─ ¿Tu…me compraste una estrella?

─Si, señorita. ─respondió alegremente ─Anna me dijo que era un sueño que has tenido desde siempre y, que pensabas que era tonto, pero a mí me pareció adorable y…quise cumplirte ese sueño.

No sabía que decir…Desde que tenía memoria había deseado tener una estrella, no sabía por qué, pero se convirtió en un sueño para ella. Cuando se había decidido en conseguir su propia estrella, su familia se dividió y ese sueño pasó a un segundo plano. Lo había olvidado por completo y ahora se hacía realidad…no podía pedir más. Algunas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas…

─Oye, no llores…se supone que deberías estar feliz. ─dijo preocupado mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas de manera delicada.

─Son lágrimas de felicidad…─respondió ella con una sonrisa─ Gracias, Jack…de verdad, eres el único que logra esto en mí. Me ayudas, me quieres, me proteges…creo que eres mi Guardián y…te quiero…─no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella se había convertido en una persona indispensable para él y adoraba el hecho de hacerla feliz.

─Y tu…─dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro ─ Significas mucho en mi nueva vida. Me has transformado, me haces feliz…prácticamente, lograste lo que nadie pudo: lograste domarme y por eso…creo que eres mi Reina. ─terminó de decir. Eliminó la poca distancia entre sus rostros y la besó. No un beso salvaje o lleno de lujuria; era un beso pasional y tierno que demostraba la veracidad de todo lo dicho con anterioridad; se querían y eso era lo importante. ─Te quiero, mi Reina… ─dijo al finalizar el beso. Ella sonrió…

─Y yo a ti, mi Guardián…

Ambos sonrieron. El joven Overland se apoyó mejor en el tronco del gran árbol que había sido testigo de todo lo acontecido, atrajo a Elsa hacia él para que se acostara en su pecho y así, poder abrazarla. Besó su rubio pelo y levantó la vista hacia aquella estrella que ahora llevaba el nombre de su novia. El día había sido perfecto: sin preocupaciones ni demás problemas como su enfermedad; no lo cambiarían por nada en el mundo. Habían tenido la cita perfecta y por los momentos, solo querían finalizarla con broche de oro, observando aquel cielo plagado de estrellas en buena compañía.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Lamentablemente, les tengo una mala noticia: mis clases empiezan pronto, por lo que, es muy probable que no actualice tan regularmente como he venido haciéndolo hasta ahora =/**

**En cuanto al lemon, les pido paciencia que ya casi llega xD**

**Gracias por los nuevos favs y follows y a: **_**Snow Heaven, MadReader-aBy, KaryKinomoto, MyobiXHitachiin, Hina fire, TPATFan16, mary-animeangel, Clary17, ******__merida overland,  
Gise24Divergente, _ Nastinka, escudodeplata, RuzuChan Poly, LeahBookLover, Lucero** y **_**marina04**_** por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado; significan un mundo.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y, ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	12. Situaciones Agridulces

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquella espectacular cita que tuvieron y las cosas seguían evolucionando de a poco. El noviazgo de Jack y Elsa se volvía mas intenso al pasar el tiempo. Se acercaban al final del semestre, por lo que, estaban más que ocupados con proyectos, exámenes y demás tareas importantes. Jack estaba al borde del colapso…Aun no estaba acostumbrado a aquella vida de "hacer tarea", pero por suerte, ahí estaba su muy adorada novia para ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

La relación entre Kristoff y Anna de estaba desvaneciendo. El rubio pasaba más tiempo del necesario con esa tal Violette y dejaba a Anna en segundo plano. No significaba que el rubio no la tuviera presente en su mente; buscaba compartir con ella de vez en cuando, pero para Anna no era suficiente. Se sentía cada vez mas sola y más aun, por raro que sonara, cuando estaba con él porque no dejaba de hablar de ella. Era como si una barrera titulada Violette estuviera entre ellos. La pelirroja se sentía abatida; estaba sospechando que lo suyo, eran más que celos. Ella sabía que Elsa había notado su extraña actitud, pero su hermana era más paciente que ella. Sabía que la rubia le estaba dando su espacio, esperando a que ella, por voluntad propia, se acercara y le contara que le preocupaba. Sin lugar a dudas, Elsa era mucho más madura que ella.

Toothianna trabajaba en una de las empresas de su padre. Después del incidente en la Universidad y el drástico castigo al que fue impuesta, se podría decir que su comportamiento había cambiado…solo un poco. Aun conservaba su horrible carácter, pero por lo menos, trataba de no meterse en problemas, con la esperanza de que su castigo fuera revocado, incluso trataba de aprobar sus últimas materias como estudiante de la Universidad más prestigiosa de todas, aunque, por su mente no pasaba la posibilidad de disculparse con Elsa.

Hans…era otra historia. El ex-amigo de Jack no había vuelto a la Universidad, al contrario, andaba por las calles "trabajando" en aquellas actividades delictivas. Lo disfrutaba, en verdad disfrutaba tener dinero para cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriese, sin importarle el hecho de que fuera robado. Discutía con todo el mundo, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y era un atracador profesional y, aun así, se sentía feliz con su vida, como todo buen egoísta…

Actitud, que pondría en riesgo a mas de una vida…

* * *

La rubia miraba impacientemente su reloj, esperando a que su novio saliera de su examen de cálculo. Como no había tenido un muy buen inicio en esa materia, Jack debía obtener mínimo una "B+" para aprobarla, por lo que, Elsa lo ayudó a estudiar. Pasaron fines de semanas completos estudiando y practicando los diferentes ejercicios para que el joven Overland no tuviera ningún tipo de problemas en aprobar. Sonrió. De verdad se había esforzado para este examen y esperaba de corazón que lo consiguiera.

En cuanto a ella…las cosas parecían empeorar y mejorar de a poco, todo al mismo tiempo. Aunque estaban a finales de noviembre y se acercaba la estación que ella mas adoraba, cada día que pasaba se sentía más enferma. Los dolores de cabeza eran mas frecuentes y los hematomas seguían apareciendo. El tiempo se le acababa y no lograba encontrar a su padre; era como si la Tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Ira recorrió su ser…¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo después de lo que les hizo? La vida era cruel y caprichosa…Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una puerta abrirse. Observó como varios estudiantes salían del aula, pero Jack no. Comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si le estaba yendo mal? Respiró profundo. Jack se esforzó; todo saldría bien. Al cabo de diez minutos, su novio finalmente salió.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó impaciente. Él la miró derrotado ─¡Dime! ─él le extendió un papel doblado en dos.

─Mira por ti misma. ─Elsa abrió el papel y fue directamente hacia aquella calificación, escrita en tinta roja, sobre una de las esquinas: una "A". Elsa levantó la vista, siendo recibida por un muy sonriente Jack ─ Creo que me fue bien, ¿no? ─Elsa lo abrazó contenta.

─Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ─dijo sinceramente. Él sonrió.

─Gracias; no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda, Elsa. ─respondió ─Oye…─comenzó a decir él ─estas algo caliente, literalmente hablando. ─el chico colocó su mano delicadamente sobre su frente y comprobó que tenía algo de fiebre.

─No es nada…

─¿Cómo que no es nada? Elsa…

─La enfermedad debilita mis defensas; los resfriados ya me son familiares…

─Lo sé, pero aun así…

─Tranquilo, estoy bien. ─Él la miró preocupado. Era cierto que se enfermaba con mucha frecuencia, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

─Es solo que…el invierno se acerca, el clima está frio y eso no puede ser bueno para alguien resfriado. ─Ella sonrió.

─El frio nunca me ha molestado.

─Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. ─Ella sabía que él tenía la razón. Al ser finales de otoño y principios de invierno, la temperatura había descendido considerablemente, es más, habían diagnosticado nevadas adelantadas a las fechas esperadas y la mayoría de las personas, incluyéndolos, vestían chaquetas, bufandas y sombrero, en caso de Elsa, ya que, su sobre-protector novio no quería arriesgarse.

─ Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, Jack. Estoy tratando de que no me afecte. ─Jack suspiró.

─Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidaras y que se te sientes muy mal, dejaras lo que estás haciendo y te iras a descansar, ¿prometido?

─Jack, yo no puedo…

─¿Prometido? ─respondió de manera insistente. Elsa no tuvo más opción…

─Prometido. ─él sonrió complacido. La acercó a él y la besó tiernamente. La mayor de los Arendelle sentía que algo no andaba bien con Jack. Tenía unos días más distraído de la cuenta y no dejaba de preocuparse por ella ─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─él la miró confundido.

─¿Qué me pasa de qué?

─Has estado actuando de manera extraña últimamente, así que, ¿Qué te pasa? ─ Jack dudó un momento. Lo que lo estaba molestando era algo un poco irracional, pero no podía evitarlo ─Por favor. ─ ¡Rayos! No podía decirle que no a sus ojitos suplicante. Suspiró derrotado.

─Estas últimas semanas…he tenido un mal presentimiento.

─¿Sobre qué?

─No estoy seguro, pero…creo que tiene que ver contigo. ─ella lo miró extrañada ─Por eso estoy más sobreprotector que de costumbre. ─Debería sentirse de todas las maneras posibles menos enternecida, pero Jack era así con ella y no podía evitar sentirse especial.

─Todo estará bien, Jack, en serio.

─Pero…

─Pero nada. ─cortó ella rápidamente ─Yo estoy bien, tu también, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. ─ dijo tomándolo de la mano dulcemente ─ En fin, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar? Debo ir a trabajar en dos horas. ─él asintió. Ella tenia razón. Todo estaba bien; estaba siendo algo paranoico…

* * *

Estaba mentalmente exhausta. Su examen de medio término había estado algo difícil, pero gracias al Cielo había podido llenar todo correctamente. Si no hubiera sido por Elsa y el señor North que la ayudaron bastante durante todo el primer periodo, tal vez no lo hubiera conseguido. Ahora, contaba con una muy merecidas dos horas libres antes de ir por Brian, por lo que creyó que podría relajarse…

─¡Anna!

Pero se equivocó…

Con mucha pesadez, giró para encarar a su supuesto mejor amigo.

─Hola, Kristoff.

─Hola. ¿Estas libre? ─ asintió simplemente ─¡Que bien! Así podrás ver el partido con nosotros.

─_¡Que no diga Violette, que no diga Violette!_ ─pensó desesperada la pelirroja.

─Violette está en las gradas…─Anna sonrió de manera forzada. No quería ser un mal tercio; sabía que ella sobraba.

─No quiero importunar…

─Tonterías; tú nunca inoportunas, Anna. Ven. ─sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó de su mano y la guió hasta las gradas donde una chica alta, de pelo negro, ojos café y facciones delicadas, los esperaba. Al verlos acercarse, la chica sonrió amablemente.

─Que bueno que volviste, Kristoff. ─dijo para luego fijar su vista en Anna. La pelirroja fruncioo un poco el ceño; la sonrisa con la que había recibido a Kristoff no era la misma que le profesaba a ella. ─Tu debe ser Anna…

─Sí; encantada de conocerte.

─Lo mismo digo… ─ esa chica no le caía bien. Tal vez eran los celos que la estaban haciendo alucinar, pero podría jurar que Violette la miraba de manera despectiva.

─Que bueno que ya se están entendiendo. ─dijo contento el rubio, ajeno a la hostilidad que circulaba en el aire ─Iré por unas bebidas; ahora vuelvo…

La tensión era palpable. Anna creía estar imaginando cosas. Sus celos estaban muy altos en esos momentos al comprobar que, en efecto, Violette era muy atractiva. Cualquier chico soñaría con una chica como ella: atractiva e interesada en las actividades que a ellos les gusta y…

─Aléjate… ─Anna la miró extrañada. La chica la miraba con odio. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que era a ella quien observaba de manera tan despreciable.

─Pero si tienes suficiente espacio para…

─Me refiero a Kristoff; aléjate…─ la pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula ante aquellas palabras, pero después de que su cerebro procesó completamente el requerimiento, le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

─¿Y quién eres tú para pedirme eso? ─la chica sonrió de manera triunfante.

─Soy su novia, ─algo se rompió en el pecho de la menor de los Arendelle. ¿Novia? ¿Kristoff y ella estaban saliendo? ─ y como tal, agradecería que niñas tontas como tu se alejaran de nosotros.

─Estas mintiendo…

─¿Mentir? No me hagas reír… ─comenzó a decir de manera burlona ─ Él es un chico mayor que no debería estar perdiendo su tiempo con una niñita que no puede complacerlo, así que, evítate la vergüenza y… ─ Anna sentía una opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía tan afectada? Debería sentirse furiosa, no herida ni descorazonada ─ deja de usarlo como niñero. ─La pelirroja miró con ojos llorosos a la supuesta novia de su mejor amigo. Se sentía humillada, triste, traicionada…

─ ¿Cómo va todo?─dijo Kristoff llegando con las bebidas. Violette lo recibió con una sonrisa, ayudándolo a sentar, pero Anna no se veía tan feliz. La conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabia que algo andaba mal ─ Anna, ¿estas bien? ─ella levantó la mirada y lo miró con una triste sonrisa.

─Lo siento, pero no podré quedarme; recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. ─dijo mientras se ponía de pie ─Adiós…─el rubio desconocía el doble sentido de sus palabras; se estaba yendo de verdad…Aunque le doliera, sabía que Violette tenía razón. Ella era muy infantil y solo estorbaba a Kristoff en cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacer. Sin decir nada mas, comenzó a dejar las gradas…

─Pero Anna…─hizo el ademán de tomarla del brazo, pero Violette lo detuvo.

─Al parecer es importante; déjala…

Kristoff la miró alejarse, impotente de no saber qué hacer. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo…

* * *

La castaña esperaba pacientemente a que su acompañante llegara a la cafetería de encuentro. No tenía la menor idea de que quería Hans ahora, pero de algo si estaba segura: no dejaría que la metiera en problemas. Mucho le había costado dejar las fiestas y derivados como para que él viniera a arruinarlo todo; ella necesitaba recuperar sus beneficios.

─Hola, Tooth, ¿Cómo has estado? ─saludó él mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

─Bien. ¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó ella rápidamente, extrañada por toda la situación. Se supone que ambos estaban bajo el mismo castigo, pero él venia vestido con ropa de marca y demás accesorios costosos mientras ella usaba su uniforme de trabajo.

─Pero que hostil que estas…─ se burló ─ Solo quería proponerte algo…

─¿Qué cosa?

─Venganza…Esta noche tengo planeado acabar con la estúpida de Arendelle. ─dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica que le causó un escalofrío a su acompañante.

─Hans…yo dejé eso atrás…

─¿Qué?

─Lo escuchaste. Estoy tratando de no meterme en problemas y eso incluye no acercarme a esa…chica. ─respondió segura de sus palabras. No quería ese drama nuevamente; mientras Elsa no se metiera con ella, ella no lo haría.

─¿Cómo puede ser que digas eso? ¿Se te olvidó todo lo que nos hizo?

─No, no se me olvidó ─comenzó a decir ─, pero me he dado cuenta de que no hago nada enfrentándola; que ella viva su vida que yo viviré la mía. ─Hans la miró como si estuviera loca.

─Es una lástima escuchar eso porque yo… ─dijo mientras sacaba algo de su chaleco de manera tal que solo ella pudiera verla. La chica palideció ─arreglaré cuentas con ella…

─¿Qué…que piensas hacer con eso? ─ preguntó totalmente alarmada. ¡Hans había enloquecido!

─ Ya te dije…arreglar cuentas...

─Hans, escúchame… ─dijo ella acercándose cuidadosamente a él ─ Hemos tenido muchas diferencias con Elsa, es cierto, pero esto es demasiado; puedes hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás…esto no es una broma…─trató de razonar con él, pero al parecer, fue en vano.

─No te preocupes; yo sé lo que hago…─Toothianna lo miró totalmente aterrada. Hans no estaba cuerdo; había perdido la razón ─Ya me tengo que ir…cualquier cosa te llamaré y te contaré como va todo.

Y sin más, salió de la cafetería. La castaña quedó petrificada. Debía detenerlo, no podía dejarlo salirse con la suya; lo que iba a ser era horrible y ni siquiera Elsa merecía algo así. ¿Pero que debía ser? No podía llamar a la policía, ya que, no tenía pruebas de la última conversación, pero…¡debía hacer algo! Su consciencia no funcionaba todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía a la perfección y ese…era uno de esos momentos. Si no evitaba esto, jamás se lo perdonaría…

* * *

Agradecía a los cielos que aun tuviera una media hora de desahogo. En el preciso momento en que salió de la vista de Kristoff, comenzó a llorar libremente. Se sentía mal porque las palabras de Violette sonaban tan ciertas para ella. ¿Ella le estorbaba? Aun no podía creerlo, pero si miraba los hechos, su mejor amigo, aunque tenía sus momentos de locura de vez en cuando, él era más maduro que ella y podía ser que sus arrebatos infantiles no fueran con él. Limpió un poco las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"_Soy su novia y como tal, agradecería que niñas tontas como tu se alejaran de nosotros."_

Esa frase no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza.

Le dolía que tuviera novia. No solo por el hecho de que era una arpía, también, existía ese algo que no podía explicar, simplemente…¡no quería que estuviera con ella!

─¡Anna! ─ la pelirroja se limpió las lagrimas rápidamente, pero sabía que sería en vano; él notaria que había estado llorando, la conocía demasiado bien.

─¿Qué pasa, Kristoff? ─dijo tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba.

─ Estas llorando…eso pasa. ─respondió preocupado ─ Anna…─trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó.

─Deberías estar con Violette…─dijo de manera fría.

─No, no debo y no la volveré a ver jamás.

─Pero ella es tu novia.

─No, no lo es y nunca lo será. ─ respondió él de manera segura ─ Me contó lo que te dijo…─Anna no dijo nada ─Por favor, no le creas nada.

─Debo hacerlo; ella tiene razón, Kristoff.

─¡No! No, no, no…─comenzó el a decir─ A mí me gusta tal cual eres; no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.

─¿En serio? Porque eso es lo que has estado haciendo durante dos meses. ─Kristoff se sintió culpable.

─Bueno…sí, pero es que…

─¿Te diste cuenta de que soy infantil, inmadura y no puedo complacer tus necesidades?

─Yo nunca dije eso…

─No hacía falta…─respondió de manera fría.

─¡Ahora si estas siendo infantil! ─respondió enojado. Anna frunció el ceño.

─¡¿Ah sí?! ─estaba alterada, no, estaba furiosa. Dos meses de frustraciones saliendo a flote de un solo estallido ─¡Tu fuiste él que se alejó, él que me reemplazó!

─¡No trataba de reemplazarte!

─ ¡¿Y que hacías entonces?! ¡¿Tratabas de darme una indirecta?! ¡Que lindo de tu parte! ─ironizó. Nunca se habían peleado tan fuertemente.

─¡Trataba de superarte! ─ esa respuesta la tomó por total sorpresa.

─¿Superarme? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─ Kristoff pasó su mano de manera nerviosa por su rubio pelo. Estaba acorralado. Habló de mas y ahora no sabía qué hacer ─¡Dime!

─¡Quería que dejaras de plagar mi mente! ─comenzó a decir ─ Pensé que pasando tiempo con alguien que compartiera mis mismos intereses, lograría superarte, pero…no pude. ─ Tomó a Anna del brazo y la acercó a él, para luego tomarla de la cintura de manera posesiva. La pelirroja colocó sus manos sobre su pecho de manera mecánica, aturdida por el cambio drástico en la situación.

─Kristoff…─ estaba aturdida. ¿Cómo pasaron de tan terrible pelea a estar totalmente abrazados y con sus rostros peligrosamente cerca? Nunca habían estado en una situación parecida, por lo menos, no con la seriedad de la situación. Ver aquellos ojos marrones que denotaban tristeza, alegría, alivio y…cariño…¿Realmente había cariño en esa mirada?

─No digas nada. ─suspiró a centímetros de sus labios hasta que por fin, terminó por desaparecer.

La sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella fue sublime. No esperaba responder aquel inesperado beso con tanto entusiasmo, teniendo en cuenta que ese era su primer beso, pero aun así, lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario en ambos jóvenes, el beso se rompió.

Totalmente impactado por lo que acababa de hacer, Kristoff soltó su agarre sobre Anna, quien lo miraba aturdida.

─Anna, yo…─la chica lo miró confundida. ¡¿Cómo se supone que actuara después de eso?! ─ estoy enamorado de ti. ─ esas palabras que había guardado por tantos años en su interior, por fin, eran libres.

─ Yo…no sé que decir…

─¿Acaso tu no…?

─No lo sé…─le respondió sinceramente. Todas aquellas sensaciones que combatían en su interior eran abrumadoras ─ Yo…debo irme…

─Anna, por favor…

─No me sigas…necesito pensar…─ dijo para luego alejarse de él sin decir adiós.

Kristoff se sintió desfallecer. ¡Lo había arruinado todo! Seguramente, ella no quería saber de él…todo por ser un impulsivo. Ojala y no perdiera su amistad con ella; no podría soportarlo.

* * *

¡Estaba exhausto! Odiaba el final de semestre. Trabajos, ensayos, exámenes, lecturas…su mente no daba para más. Se supone que debía haber recogido a Elsa del trabajo, pero estaba tan ocupado durante toda la tarde que tuvo que llamarla para decirle que no podría ir. Ella entendió perfectamente, incluso le deseó suerte con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, pero aun así, se sentía mal: siempre se preocupaba cuando ella debía regresar a casa caminando, totalmente sola en la oscuridad de la noche, y más aun, teniendo en cuenta aquel mal presentimiento que tenia. Suspiró desganado. Solo le restaba esperar.

─Cierto; mi celular esta descargado. ─tomó el cargador y conectó su celular a la corriente. En el preciso momento en que el teléfono se encendió, recibió una llamada. Esperando que fuera Elsa, atendió ─Hola.

─ _¡Jack! ¡Oh por Dios, gracias al Cielo! _─reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

─ ¿Qué quieres Toothianna? Si solo estas llamando para fastidiar, te colgaré.

─_¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! _─respondió ella desesperadamente, cosa que Jack notó.

─¿Qué ocurre?

─_¡Elsa está en peligro!_ ─ una sensación fría recorrió todo su ser.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

─_Hans dijo que hoy se vengaría de ella. Jack…él tiene un arma._ ─Jack palideció.

─¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? ─un momento de silencio pasó.

─_Puedo ser muchas cosas, Jack, pero jamás, apoyaré un asesinato._ ─ El corazón de Jack dio un vuelco ante esa horrible palabra─ _Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no quiero que en mi consciencia queden las acciones de Hans; tenemos que hacer algo._

─Iré a buscarla… Si Hans te llama, no dudes en decirme.

─_Lo haré…_

─Gracias…─agradeció sinceramente. Tooth se sorprendió.

─_No hay de qué._ ─respondió aun extrañada. La llamada finalizó.

Jack tomó su teléfono con todo y cargador, ante la mirada incrédula de su familia al verlo salir de manera tan apresurada. No tenía tiempo de esperar ni de explicar nada; tenía que comprobar que ella estaba bien y que Hans no le pusiera un dedo encima. ¡Sabía que su presentimiento tenía fundamento! No debió dejarla sola; todo era su culpa.

─ Vamos, Elsa…respóndeme…─murmuraba mientras escuchaba como su llamada caía en el buzón de voz.

Ya estaba empezando a asustarse…

* * *

¡Le encantaba el frio! Era reconfortante volver a casa con aquella helada brisa meciendo los arboles. Muchos la catalogarían como loca, pero no podía evitarlo; por alguna razón, ella amaba el invierno, cosa rara tomando en cuenta que había nacido en pleno verano. Sonrió feliz. Su vida, sacando el pequeño detalle de su enfermedad, estaba mejorando de a poco. Tenía un buen trabajo, una buena educación, una hermosa familia y un maravilloso novio que se desvelaba por ella. Todo parecía ir bien…

Sacó las llaves de su bolso, pero no llegó a introducirlas en el cerrojo, ya que, sintió como alguien la tomaba por detrás y tapaba su boca con una de sus manos. Trató de zafarse, pero fue en vano.

─¡Quieta! ─susurró de manera autoritaria ─ Si sigues forcejeando o haces algún tipo de sonido que llame la atención, tus hermanitos pagarán el precio… ─Elsa se petrificó; no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a sus hermanos y menos aun, sintiendo lo que ella suponía era un arma, presionada contra su espalda ─ Así me gusta, Elsa…que me obedezcas…

─_Esa voz…_─susurro cayendo en cuenta de quién era su atacante: Hans.

─Por si aun no lo adivinas, soy Hans. ─le susurró maquiavélicamente al oído. ¿Qué quería Hans ahora? ¿No se cansaba de fastidiarla? ─Ahora…quitaré mi mano de tu boca por unos segundos…Si gritas, tus hermanos mueren. ─Elsa asintió; por los momentos, era más seguro seguirle el juego. Hans apartó su mano rápidamente de su boca y en menos de 5 segundos, la tenia de vuelta ahí, esta vez, presionando un pañuelo humedecido con una sustancia desconocida sobre el rostro de la rubia. Elsa trató de zafarse. Sabía muy bien su intención y no podía permitir que la llevara a cabo. ─ Tranquila, tranquila… ─susurró mientras la mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos. Poco a poco, Elsa fue perdiendo la batalla. Estaba débil por el pequeño resfriado que tenia, sin contar lo exhausta que estaba por todo el ajetreo del día. La sustancia hizo efecto, robándole de a poco la consciencia a la joven.

Luego…todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

**¡Tarde, pero seguro! ¡Hola! Aquí con una nueva actualización. **

**Chicos, muchísimas gracias por los nuevos favs y follows y a: **_**MadReader-aBy, TPATFan16, mary-animeangel, Gise24Divergente, escudodeplata, RuzuChan Poly, Nastinka, death the rose, Snow Heaven, Jackesita Frost, Fer, Guest, paola frost, Liliana Galadriel, frost y Ariel**_**, por sus hermosos reviews; sirven de mucho a la inspiración.**

**Lamento la demora y el suspenso que dejé en el aire, pero aun asi, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo :D**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y, ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


End file.
